Inheritence Book II Eldest
by jman007
Summary: Eragon continues his journey in Book II Eldest originally created by Christopher Paolini...Eragon greatly influences the politics of the Varden and travels to Ellemera to complete his training as a Dragon Rider...But his journey is complicated by his growing love for Arya and the curse laid on him by Durza...Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Inheritance Book II Eldest

Prologue

Tragedy

Part 1. Twin Traitors

Part 2. The Burning of Aberon

Chapters

1. Politics

2. Message From the Grave

3. Roran

Part 1. Daven

Part 2. Plans

4. The Journey

5. Revelation

6. Captive

7. Tarnag

8. The Battle of Aroughs

9. The Spine

10. The Az Ragni River

11. DuWeldenvarden

Part 1. The Elves

Part 2. The Call of Silthrim

12. The Path to Ellesmera

13. Queen Islanzadi

14. Nausada

Part 1. King Orrin

Part 2. Golden Lace

15. Glaedr and Oromis

16. Elva

17. Training

Part 1. To Listen

Part 2. Sword of Opposition

18. Narda

19. Rhunon

20. Image of Perfection

21. Pain

22. Teirm

23. Jeod Longshanks

24. Agaetí Blödhren

25. Shield

26. Eragon

27. Gathering Storm

28. Flight of the Blue Dragon

Part 1. Riddles and Sand

Part 2. The Horror of Aberon

29. Murtagh

30. Renewed Hope

31. Elva's Council

32. Trianna

33. Battle of the Burning Plains

Part 1. Beheaded

Part 2. Clash

34. Reinforcements

35. The Red Rider

Prologue

Part 1. Twin Traitors

The smell of death still lingered in the air, but now it was mixed with the stench of burning Urgal flesh. Eragon looked from one burning mound of bodies to the next. Three in all and the Dwarves and Varden were building a forth mound. The whales of women over the deaths of loved ones who fought in the battle also filled the air. At times Eragon wished he could drown them out.

("Whoever weaves the great stories of honorable warriors and battle need to have their tongues pulled out…") Eragon says to Saphira who trails at his side.

("It was a good battle for me at least…I am a Dragon all my life is about life and death…Take comfort in the fact that you aided in stopping Galbatorix's plan to destroy the Dwarves and the Varden…")

As they walk people pass by and say hail Shadeslayer. Eragon had also gained a friend in Orick whose life he saved. After a mile Jormunder Ajihad's right hand came up and bowed, 'Shadeslayer Ajihad is returning and he wants you and Saphira to meet him…"

Eragon signals Jormunder to lead the way and he quietly follows. They are a quarter of a mile from the cave where Ajihad will emerge. ("I see him!") Saphira says to Eragon. Eragon relays her words and they quicken their pace. As they get closer something weird happens and from a cloud of smoke Eragon sees Urgals appear and two of Ajihad's guards become the Twins. There is a flash of light as Saphira leaps into the air.

When Eragon and Jormunder arrive the spellcaster that had been with Ajihad is dead and several dead Urgals lay beside the rest of Ajihad's guards. Ajihad himself is gone along with the twins. Jormunder falls to his knees roaring into the air. Soon they are joined by Arya, Angela, Solembum, Orrick, and Trianna. Jormunder stands up and looks at Arya, "Could you and Angela along with Eragon scan the minds of every human member of the Varden including the Du Vrang Gata…If there are more spies we need to find them…"

"Saphira would like to search above ground for the Twins…" Eragon says.

"If she likes…" Jormunder replies, "Orrick can you ask Hrothgar to organize a search party…Leave no stone unturned."

Over the next few days Eragon, Arya, Angela, and Solembum searched the minds of the Du Vrangr Gata. When they were found innocent they were allowed to search minds as well. Meanwhile Jormunder and Hrothgar lead the search through the tunnels for the Twins and Ajihad who was kidnapped. After two weeks of looking they find nothing. Reluctantly Ajihad calls for a meeting of the high council to choose the next leader of the Varden.

Part 2. The Burning of Aberon

Urubaen

Galbatorix was furious, Durza was dead and his plan to weaken the Urgals had worked, but the Varden and Dwarves had won a major victory. Eragon and his Dragon Saphira were still on the loose and he could not afford them to complete their training. Murtagh and Thorn were in the throne room and were joined by the Razac.

"I have a group of handpicked soldiers waiting in the courtyard…The two of you will lead them to Therinsford and bring me this Roran…I want him alive and unharmed…Now go and do not fail me!" They bow and leave through a secret passage. Then he looks at Murtagh, "**_Vertau Sin'Ji Hauth and Elbashen Dartu_** …Go to the city of Aberon capital of Surda and burn it to the ground…" Murtagh salutes and leaves through the Dragonhold. They fly into the sky and head south. They stop in Furnost to rest and leave the next day.

Aberon

Surda, the small country was founded by Brom and ruled by the House of Larkin a cadet branch of King Abernost's family. Surda was formed after the Riders fell and has existed most of Galbatorix's reign. The citizens of Surda lived in constant fear that Galbatorix would invade them with his massive armies. It was only through unseen forces that he hadn't and the fact that Galbatorix wanted to use it to draw all his enemies together.

The city of Aberon was the capital of Surda. King Larkin the Second ruled Surda. He had one son Orrin who was as much of a dreamer as he was a good leader. And despite his immaturity his father believed he would be a good ruler one day. The sun was just rising and the capital was coming to life with bakers making fresh bread, stores opening, and the city guard was changing.

"Where is my son?" Larkin demanded with his advisors and aids following him up the hall.

"He has gone on patrol with Captain Lawson sir…"

He stopped, "More Urgals?"

"No milord…But we did spot a small band of Galbatorix's soldiers close to the boarder…"

Before breakfast every morning Larkin would meet with his advisors on the state of his country. As the meeting got under way the castle guard had just been changed when a gust of wind kicked up near the north tower.

THUD

"What was that?" The guard asked to the other man on the wall.

Before he could answer the roar of a great beast filled the air and both men were roasted alive in a shower of flames from Thorn's mouth. People ran and screamed as the red Dragon with a Silver armored Rider on his back looped up and around to dive on the wall again. As the west wall was set ablaze Murtagh pointed his hand at the tower. A ball of ruby red energy flew from his palm and struck the middle of the tower. It exploded in half and fell over to the side killing dozens of men.

Archers uselessly fired arrows into the air. As Thorn destroyed the last Dragon tower. Thorn stopped in the air and began flapping his wings as Murtagh recited a lengthy spell. The wind Thorn produced became a tornado because of Murtagh's spell. When the tornado touched down the unnatural weather anomaly ripped up the ground, tossed men like they were nothing and it destroyed homes.

Thorn swoops down on the fortress again unleashing fire from his mouth. "_Sadar Skulbulba Garjla Brisinger Dathka…" __As the burning curse consumed the casle Murtagh and Throne flew off to the North._

_The smoke from Borromeo Castle could be seen in the distance as Prince Orrin leads his men across the countryside. He gasps and urges his horse into a gallop towards the city. When he arrived survivors were throwing water on the flames that would not go out. "My King no!" the Captain said holding Orrin back._

_"__My father!"_

_"__Is dead!" They stare into each other's eyes, "You cannot help him…" The man steps back and drops to one knee. "You are king now. HAIL KING ORRIN!"_

_Everyone in ear shot drops to one knee, "HAIL KING ORRIN OF SURDA!"_

_Orrin wipes the tears from his eyes, "Commander Denner!"_

_He salutes, "My lord!"_

_"__Send word to the Varden and tell them what has happened…Then send word to all nobles and people in my domain…Every able bodied man from sixteen and up…Their King marches on Aroughs…I need men to dig out the bodies of my Father and mother!"_

Chapter 1. Politics

A week had passed since Ajihad was kidnapped by the twins. The Varden was an ant hill that had been kicked over by the traitors. Eragon sat alone in the kitchens picking at his food and missing his mother. Saphira kept a close eye on him as he was bound to suffer from the curse Durza inflicted on him. The last one was very bad and she was grateful that he was alone in his room when it happened. Eragon hadn't spoken in two days and it was starting to worry Saphira.

She beamed inside when he touched her mind, ("Who do you think is the best choice to replace Ajihad as leader of the Varden?")

She snorted smoke from her nostrils, ("Jormunder! Maybe…You wield much power as the hero of the battle of Farthendur…The Dwarves will not be ignored in this…They will want someone they can influence…So will this council…Whoever is chosen will want and need our support…")

Eragon nodded in agreement, ("Maybe we should make the first move and summon the Council of Elders together…")

That is when Saphira growled trying to scare someone away. Eragon ignored the exchange as usual. ("Eragon there is someone here to see you and I cannot scare him away…")

Eragon looks up to see a young boy of 14 maybe nervously looking at Saphira for slightest hint that he should run if she decided he was a snack. Eragon smiled to keep from laughing, "What's your name?"

The boy jumped and looked at Eragon, "Um…Uh…Its Jarsha sir…" He replied nervously returning his attention to Saphira.

"Come here Jarsha, Saphira won't harm you…Unless you are an assassin…You're not an assassin are you?"

"No sir!"

"Then come closer…"

He cautiously walked up and stood next to Eragon, "I was sent sir by the council of Elders they wish to speak with you…"

Eragon looks at Saphira, "About what?"

"I wasn't told sir…"

Saphira touches his mind, ("Eragon! You cannot allow the council of Elders to think that they can summon you at will…You are a Dragon Rider…Remember your mother's words…")

He smiles, ("I do Saphira! I remember everything she taught me…") Eragon looks at Jarsha, "Return to the council and tell them that I will meet with them on tomorrow…At sunrise…"

Jarsha stood there gasping like a fish, "Y…e…ee…yes…sir…"

Eragon smiles, "You carried your message well young Jarsha…I will wait here for a reply…"

Four hours passed before Jarsha returned, "They agreed sir and will see you at sunrise tomorrow…"

The next day Jarsha came and showed Eragon and Saphira to the council chambers. Jormunder was there waiting along with Trianna the new leader of the Du Vrang Gata. Over the next two hours the other members arrived at different intervals. There was the two females Sabrae and Elessari. Sabrae was a stout voluptuous woman her cleavage on display for all to see and enough jewelry to feed all of Palacar Valley for five years. Elessari was more conservative with her fancy dress and snobbish heir of right. Then there was the two men Umerth and Falberd. Umerth had a ring on each finger and a heavy money belt on his waist. From what Eragon mentally gathered he liked money and lots of it. He also liked to eat from his size. Last there was Falberd a skin flint if Eragon ever saw one and he had seen many among the traders that came to Carvahal. Brom had taught Eragon how to recognize a con man on sight. Despite their differing abilities to keep Eragon out of their minds Eragon could still slip past their defenses and glean some information. Selene taught him to use their emotions to get inside an opponent's head. Eragon determined this by the way they spoke and dressed.

"_Atra nosu waíse vardo fra eld hórnya…"__Trianna said before the meeting started and walked out._

"Thank you Shadeslayer for taking the time to meet with us…" Jormunder said. "As you know Ajihad was taken by the twins…The Varden needs a new leader and we asked you here to endorse our choice for leadership…"

Eragon smiled inside, it was time to play the game of words as his mother taught him, "Why do you need my support?"

Falberd cleared his throat, "Well you are the hero of the Battle of Farthendur…The Dwarves would want someone they can manipulate…And the Elves well Queen Islanzadi doesn't have a say as she cut off all contact…If you endorse our choice there will be no objections from the Dwarves or the Elves…"

"And who do you have in mind?"

"Nausada of course!" Sabrae said in her seductive tone of voice.

("They think the offspring of Ajihad is weak and can be easily manipulated…") Saphira said. ("She is not…The girl has a fire in her that will consume them…")

("How do you know?") Eragon asked.

("I am a hunter dear one…And a hunter recognizes a hunter when she sees one and I see one in Ajihad's daughter…And remember she disobeyed her father's orders and disguised herself as an archer…")

Eragon patted her on the side, ("We shall see!") Eragon smiles, "Why not Jormunder? Ajihad did say that he is his right hand…"

The Council members squirmed as Jormunder answered, "That would be unwise of me to promote myself above the others…And when Ajihad said that he was referring to matters of the military forces…"

"You could resign and appoint someone else…"

Jormunder smile, "I could Shadeslayer, but I prefer the sword and action to political power…"

Eragon sat back and looked at each council member, "Then perhaps I should take command…"

"That would be unwise!" Falberd said in a threatening voice.

Jormunder places his hand on his shoulder, "We have considered you Shadeslayer, but you are a Rider and of what I know of Riders they do not age…And the Elves will not sit still for it…"

"I know…I just wanted to see where your minds were on the subject…" Eragon sighs and asks Saphira a question, "Very well I will endorse Nausada as leader of the Varden…"

"Good!" Jormunder bellows.

That is when he is cut off by Falberd, "One other thing Shadeslayer…We were wondering if you would swear fealty to the Council…We only ask because…"

Eragon raised his hand cutting him off, "Really fealty…The Riders of old were beholden to no one…They served all the people and races of Alagaesia…A tradition I intend to uphold…"

For the first time in the meeting Elessari spoke up, "See things from our point of view Shadeslayer…If you go to the Elves there will be opposition as they always wanted the egg to hatch for an Elf…If you swear fealty to us the Elves will see it as an act of good faith on your part…And they will be less inclined to force you to swear an oath to them…"

Eragon leans his head on his hand, "Whatever awaits me in Ellesmera…will not force me to make any oaths of fealty…"

They press him with fine words, subtle threats, and even rewards and benefits of swearing fealty, but Eragon retains his resolve. "Perhaps it is time we summoned Lady Nausada and Lady Arya…" A few minutes later Arya arrived first giving Eragon and everyone in the room a stern look of disapproval. Then Nausada arrives.

"Yes…" Nausada says after they tell her why they asked for her presence, "I would be honored to serve the Varden and continue my father's work…" As they were explaining to Nausada, Eragon asked Saphira to tell Arya what occurred.

("Arya will speak with you afterwards…") Saphira said.

"We will do all in power to try and rescue Ajihad…" Falberd assured.

"My father…" Nausada said interrupting, "Would not want anyone to throw away their lives needlessly to rescue him…There are far more things at stake here…" She said in an authoritative voice.

"Of course…" Jormunder said cutting off Falberd.

"Is there anything else…" Nausada asks.

"No milady…" Jormunder says.

"Then please leave me I have many plans to make of my own if I am to lead the Varden…"

("Told you!") Saphira says in private to Eragon who smiles at the indignant faces of the Falberd, Sabrae, Elessari, and Umerth of being dismissed.

Even Arya cracks a smile, "Of course milady…We live to serve…" Jormunder said in a diplomatic tone, "We shall see to all the arrangements for the coronation."

"Shadeslayer will you stay please!" Nausada says as everyone starts to leave the council chamber. Some of them pause wanting to know what Nausada wanted with Eragon. Even Arya hesitates and is the last to leave.

Nausada sighs and slumps in her chair, "Politics!"

Eragon smiles, "I think I would rather face a legion of Kull…" Then he feels Trianna's spell end, _Atra nosu waíse vardo fra eld hórnya...__Triana ended her spell but I placed another so we can still talk freely…"_

"Freedom! No one is ever truly free…" Silence and they stare at each other for a few seconds, "So Shadeslayer we meet again…"

"Aye!" Eragon sighs, "I am sorry I wasn't fast enough to save your father…I should have known it was those twins…"

"No need to apologize to me…My father still lives for now…If the gods see fit I will see him again…" Eragon wipes away a tear thinking on his father and mother, "I am sorry for your loss…I wish I had met your father Brom…My father spoke very highly of him…And Selene…Well I tried to help her ferret out the spies…She was a strong woman…I hope to be half of what she was…"

Eragon smiles as Saphira walks around the table, ("Tell her she is her father's daughter…And that when I look into her eyes I see a kindred spirit…She must be a strong leader if the Varden are to survive…")

Nausada laughs after Eragon relays Saphira's words, "Strong Leader, but I am to be a figure head if the Elders have their way…"

This shocks Eragon, "You knew!"

"Of course I did! My father has been training me ever since I could walk and talk to take his place as leader of the Varden…"

"You won't let them control you will you?"

"No way no how…After my coronation I will be leader of the Varden and you will go to the Elves to train as agreed upon…"

Eragon smiles and touches Saphira's mind, ("She will make a great leader…")

("Yes and with your endorsement she will be powerful…")

Eragon sighs, ("Even with my endorsement the Elders will still challenge her…I have an idea if you agree…") Saphira agrees and Eragon stands up drawing his sword Unbitr. Nausada doesn't move, but she does slip her hand under the table as Eragon walks around. He drops to one knee, "Nausada…Daughter of Ajihad…You have shown great kindness towards me and Saphira…As such…" He offers her his sword hilt first. "I pledge you my fealty and service until death take me or you release me from my vow…"

Nausada couldn't believe it and hesitantly took his sword, "I…uh…I accept your vow Eragon Shadeslayer…Rise as my vassal…"

He obeyed and took back his sword, "I swore fealty because the council asked me for it to gain power over you…Now my fealty combined with my endorsement gives you great power…No one would dare challenge you now…"

Nausada laughs, "You are a quick student of the game of politics…I will make note to not underestimate you…Will you swear before the Varden at my coronation?"

Eragon smiles, "Absolutely…"

"Go now Eragon and get ready to leave for Ellesmera for after the Coronation you will leave…"

Eragon bows and leaves with Saphira trailing behind, ("So what did Arya want?" Eragon asked as they walk up the hallway.

("You will see.")

("Saphira please…At least tell me if she is angry…")

("We have never dealt with an Elf in regards to politics…You outmaneuvered the Elders lets see how you fare against an angry Elf…")

Eragon grunts, ("Thanks a lot…")

He finds Arya by the bridge alone, "What have you done?"  
>"I am sorry I don't know what you mean?"<p>

"For seventy-five years I have been an emissary of my people to the Varden, The Dwarves, and Surda…" Eragon gasped when she said that and wondered how old she was. "Great joy filled our hearts when Brom your father stole Saphira's egg from Galbatorix…And how I am rewarded? I find you planning and scheming with the Elders to control Nausada… **WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"**

She said the last part projecting her thoughts. Eragon's anger started to rise, ("Be careful!") Saphira says, ("Think before you speak…")

"I don't know you…I would like to…I hoped we could be friends…You don't know me…I have fought a Shade and was fathered by a Dragon Rider…Trained and lectured by Selene the Black Hand…do you hate Galabtorix…No humans so much that you would think I would plan and scheme with the Elders against Nausada…"

Arya raised an eyebrow and sighed, "Forgive me for the way I approached you…"

"I am young, but no fool…" She listened as he explained what transpired before and after.

She nodded in approval, "Well…You are wise beyond your years…" She looks at Saphira, "You gave fealty with a purpose…Nausada will be able to bring the Elders in line with that kind of support…But do not forget Eragon that it is through Elven magic you are a Rider…"

"It is branded on my hand Arya and in my mind…"

Just then Orick walks up, "There you are…Shadeslayer…Hrothgar wishes a word…"

Eragon sighs, "More politics!" It was the good kind as Hrothgar praised Eragon for killing the Shade. When he learned how Eragon outmaneuvered the council of Elders Hrothgar laughed a belly laugh that echoed through the throne room.

"Perhaps I should place you and Saphira on my council…" Hrothgar said. Then he grew serious at the mentioning of the star sapphire. It was Saphira who shocked both Eragon and Hrothgar by offering to repair the fabled heart of Tronjheim. Hrothgar stood up, walked up to Saphira and did what no Dwarf in the history of the world ever did, he bowed to Saphira and kissed her clawed feet. Then he warned them both to never tell another living Dwarf what he did. News quickly spread and a joyous celebration broke out throughout all of Tronjheim.

The next day the Coronation was held in the underground amphitheater. The gathered people roared Nausada's name when Eragon endorsed her. Then it grew quiet when he drew his sword and dropped to one knee. Through Saphira he could see the faces of the Elders. They were enraged as he swore fealty to Nausada. Jormunder smiled like the cat who swallowed the canary.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Message from the Grave

Eragon was in his room packing while Saphira was off hunting. There was a knock at his door and when he opened it was Trianna. "Trianna!" He said as her perfume filled his nostrils and lit every nerve in his body on fire.

"Shadeslayer!' She said so sweet "You are packing for Ellesmera?"

"Yes!"

"When do you leave?" She asked taking a step closer.

"Tomorrow…And you what are you up to…"

"I…" She looked away blushing, "Maybe I should not have come here…"

He grabbed her arm before she could leave, "What is it?"

"I just wanted to say that…I admired how you outmaneuvered the Elders…It was brilliant…"

He smiled, "Well I had help…"

"Modesty doesn't suit you…You did a great thing…Own it!"

"Thank you…Um have you had lunch?"

"Are you inviting me?"

That is when the door opened shoving Trianna forward and in walked Arya. She looks at Trianna, "Isn't there something you should be doing Sorceress?" Trianna flushed in fear and made a quick exit.

"That was rude!" Eragon said in anger.

"Perhaps you aren't the person I thought you were…"

"We were just talking!"

"Talking has lead to other things…You are a Rider and you should be above reproach…Your reputation…"

"Will not suffer if I have lunch with a woman…I am not a monk…"

"My duties in your protection include your reputation…"

"You are not my mother!"

That is when Saphira enters with a roar, ("Really the two of you sound like a married couple…") She said projecting her thoughts to the both of them. ("Eragon…Arya is right that woman was after Eragon the Rider not the person…We cannot have you frolicking with anyone…")

Eragon looks at Saphira, ("You are jealous aren't you?") Then he looks at Arya, "You too…"

Arya narrows her eyes, "Me too what?" Eragon had said jealousy in private.

("Why not have lunch with Arya…") Saphira said addressing them both.

Arya clears her throat, "I came here because it was time to give you this…" she removes a blue jewel from her belt. "Your mother gave me that to give to you…" Then Arya rushes out.

Eragon smiles thinking there may be a chance. Then he focuses on the jewel. It glows and engulfs him a pure white light. When Eragon opens his eyes both his parents are standing hand and hand before him, but they are transparent. "Hello Eragon!" Brom says.

"Father! Mother! How is this possible?"

"The day we learned you were a Rider we made this jewel…" Selene says in response.

"We placed as much of ourselves in it as possible…It is no replacement for the real thing but I hope it will give you great comfort in the days to come…" Brom said speaking in turns.

"I miss you both…"

"And we will miss you and always be a part of you…"

"Murtagh…How do I save Murtagh?"

"A person's true name is not etched in stone they can change it and free themselves…" Selene says.

"The surest way is to kill Galbatorix…" Brom said.

Eragon sighs, "Easier said than done…"

"You are our son!" They said at the same time, "If anyone can find a way it is you Eragon…"

Eragon spent many hours talking to the living memories of his parents. After a while Saphira reminded him that it was time to go. Saphira flew the west cave that would lead through an underground path to the river. Soon they were joined by Orick and the Dwarven Guards assigned to protect Eragon and Saphira on their way to Ellemera.

"Your shield and armor Eragon…We repaired them both…"

"Thank you…"

"Thanks aren't necessary from the Shadeslayer…" Eragon was about to reach for his helmet but Orick pulled away from him. "Don't be so hasty to take this Eragon…"

"Why?" Eragon asks noticing the funny way the other Dwarves were acting.

Orick shows him the crossing hammers etched on his helmet, "Hrothgar…My King favors you and has decided to adopt you into our clan…The Dugrimst Ingeitum…If you accept you will be allowed in clan meets and enjoy the protection of the our clan…"

Eragon confers with Saphira who smells the helmet, "Has Hrothgar done this before?"

"No this has never been done for a human…"

"Then why?"  
>"He has his reasons…Most of which he didn't share with me, but my King did say that he wanted to show the other clan lords how dedicated he is to supporting both you and Saphira…"<p>

Eragon smiles, "I understand and I accept…"

They perform a short ritual that involves taking a wet stone and cutting the palms of their hands then they say a few words in Dwarvish. 'There all done…We are foster brothers now…" Now they wait for Arya who has yet to show up. "Elves they have their own time which usually conflicts with everyone else's.

"Here they come now!" The Dwarf Fharvoc said.

Both Arya and Nausada approach, Nausada has a sad look on her face. "Oh good you accepted…" Eragon had shied away after realizing he should have asked permission from his liege lord. "I am glad you did…It will go a long way to fostering cooperation between the races…"

"Something wrong?" Eragons asks looking between Nausada and Arya.

"We just received word…" Nausada says and stops unable to say more.

"The Red Rider has attacked Aberon the Capital of Surda…" Arya says speaking up.

"A curse on the Red Rider!" Orick says.

"Many are dead…Prince Orrin has been made King in his father's stead and he plans to attack Aroughs with his army…"

("Murtagh no!") Eragon says mentally thinking about how his brother is forced to commit these atrocities against his will. "Perhaps Saphira and I…"

"No Eragon!" Nausada says speaking up.

"But…"

That is when Arya cuts him off, "The Red Rider is unnaturally powerful…No single Rider could attack a castle single handily…None of the Foresworn were that powerful even with their Dragons…"

"Go Eragon with all haste…I hope the Elves can cure you…"

"What will you do?"

She sighs, "The Varden can no longer hide…We will march to Surda and make open war on Galbatorix…"

("And what if the Red Rider returns?") Saphira asks.

"You are all that matters…" Nausada replies, "You and Eragon…If you two are captured it is over…Go ad may the gods grant you success…"

"Come we have a long way to go…" Arya walks past without waiting for a reply. Eragon, Saphira, and the Dwarves follow in her wake down through the tunnel.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Roran

Part 1. Daven

The fields were overgrown and weeds climbed up the side of the house were Roran grew up. Roran takes a shuddering breath from the back of his horse. Murtagh, the Red Rider had spared his home and farm. If he wished Roran could rebuild or stay in Therinsford.

"Are you ready?" The question was asked by Daven, a man twice Roran's age, but he was a friend in every since of the word.

Roran sighs, "I suppose…Let's meet back up with the others." As they turn their horses back to the road Roran looks back one last time wondering where his cousins were and what they were doing. Carvahal was burnt ruins and the smell of ash still lingered in the air. Birgit stood over the grave of her husband. Horst walked through the ruins of his once beautiful house. He had built the house himself for Elain and their ever growing family.

Lorsan was the last to join them, "We should be heading back…" He said in a sad tone of voice.

As they traveled south along the river towards Therinsford Birgit kept watching Roran vengefully. She blamed him and his family for the death of her husband. They stop to make camp off the road. When Roran is done building his tent Birgit walks up to him and stares.

"Yes may I help you…"

Daven is watching from afar and his hand slips to his dagger. "My husband is dead and I need answers…Perhaps there is something you heard Bronn or Serena say…"

Roran shakes his head, "I told you everything I know…" They are joined by Horst.

"Your Uncle used magic…Are you saying that in all the time you lived with them you didn't know!"

Horst tried to pull Birgit away, because of her threatening stance, "Calm down!"

"I will not! I want answers…"

That is when Daven stepped forward, "You won't get any acting like a harpy…Roran told you everything he knew…and unless Eragon or Serena returns we will never know the real why?"

Birgit draws a knife and runs it across her hand, "From this day forward consider me and my family your enemy…" She says making a fist and dropping blood at Roran's feet.

The next day they travel and camp one last time before reaching Therinsford. "We will meet tomorrow after sunrise…" Horst said at the entrance to the town.

Horst followed Roran and Daven to the house Roran's aunt use to own. Since Roran was the next of kin the house went to him. "How was it?" Elain asked in the kitchen preparing supper. She is 2 months pregnant.

"We will have cut down trees for lumber if we wish to rebuild…The Elders will meet on tomorrow and we will decide then…"

As they talked Roran went to the porch and was joined by Daven a few minutes later. "Do not allow Birgit's words to trouble you much…"

Roran sighs, "I just wish I had more answers…I wish someone would contact me…"

"If she tries anything she will answer to me…" Roran smiles. Daven met him the second day he arrived in Therinsford with the refugees of Carvahall. He had been a good friend and gave Roran enough gold to pay off his Aunt's debts. In many ways Daven was another mystery in his family. He knew a lot about Serene, Bronn, and their children.

"I can handle Birgit…"

"I am sure you can…" Daven looks at the sky, "Well I should be going…See you later…" Daven's house is two blocks down from Roran's. When he enters his house he takes a bowl of water and scrys the countryside in search of Galabtroix's servants or his troops. When night comes Daven enters Birgit's mind and forces her to forgive Roran and see this as Galbatorix's fault for the death of her husband.

Part 2. Plans

The next day after sunrise the Elders gather together, but before the meeting starts Roran approaches Birgit. "I know you hate me…"

She raises her hand stopping him, "I acted irrationally…You were the closest to blame for Quimby…I apologize…If the rumors about the King are true then he is to blame not you or Murtagh…" She hand shim the knife, "Let there be no bad blood between us…"

Shocked Roran takes the knife, "Alright…"

"Let's come to order…" Horst says starting the meeting, "Many of you have expressed desires to rebuild Carvahall…And there are those of you who wish to remain here in Therisnford…"

That is when Sandal Lorsan's brother spits on the ground, "And I say to hell with Galbatorix…I say we head south and join the Varden against the King…"

"We know how you feel Sandal…But what you suggest is nigh impossible without a ship…and traveling across land to join the King's enemies is suicide…"

"It will take years to rebuild…"

Horst shakes his head, "Not if we work together…Now we rebuild the hay barn first and all the farms then the businesses…We also add one house to each reconstruction project…We could be done within a year's time…"

They discussed other things like food work teams and such. As the meeting progressed Roran kept looking at Sloan. He had nursed Sloan back to health, but the ungrateful Butcher would not allow Katrina to marry him. And she refused to accept betrothal from Niel young man who is son of the Mason in Therisnford.

"May I speak with you?" Roran asked after the meeting.

Sloan just stares at him before replying, "No!' He says and walks away.

Roran makes sure he is not being followed as he makes his way to meet Katrina beneath the bridge. They hug when they meet, "Katrina…Your father is unreasonable…I love you…Will you marry me without his blessing?"

She hesitates, "I don't know…" He kisses her passionately, removing all doubts and fears from her mind. "Yes Roran Garrowson…I will marry you."

They hug, "I was thinking maybe we can tavel to Ceuneon or Narda and get married there…"

"Or we can stay in Therinsford…After I have my first child maybe father will be more understanding…"

"I will drink horse piss before I allow you to marry him!" Sloan says storming up to Roran, he swings at him, but his arm is caught by Devan, who throws him to the ground.

"You need to calm down!"

Sloan stares up at him, "This is none of your business…" He replies getting to his feet.

"Roran is my business and everything and everyone that concerns him…He saved your life fool and nursed you back to health…"

"Then he should have let me die because death will take me before I give my consent…" Sloan steps forward to grab Katrina, but Roran imposes himself and Daven also blocks his path. "Katrina come here!"

"No father! I love you, but I love Roran more…I chose him for my husband…"

Tears fill his eyes, "Always those closest to you do the most harm…You will have no dowry from me snake…neither your mother's inheritance…And as for you Roran of house Garrow…Consider me an enemy not your father-in-law…" He runs a blade across his hand and drops the blood before Roran's feet. Then he walks away.

Katrina and Roran are the talk of Therinsford. Katrina stays with Getrude until she and Roran can be properly married. To ease her heart ache Daven gives Katrina a Noblewoman's dowry to which Roran questions him as to where he got the gold, silk, dress, patterns, jewelry etc…Daven just lied and said it was his sister's who died before she married. It actually came from a secret cache once used by the Black Hand on missions for Morzan.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. The Journey

After eight days of traveling through an underground tunnel Eragon and his companions finally arrive above ground. Eragon immediately saddles Saphira and they take off into the sky always keeping Arya and the Dwarves in sight. They camp four times before reaching the river and are attacked by a group of Urgals at the river bank.

"We will rest before moving on…" Arya says.

Eragon watches Arya from afar taking in the curves of body and admiring her hair which at the moment was in a huge bun. He swallowed hard and walks over to her. "Would you like some help…"

Arya looks at him for a few seconds causing him to blush, "No thank you…"

"Um…" He says racking his brain for a new subject, "Why don't you eat meat?"

"Walk with me…" They walk away from the group, but are joined by Saphira, "I consider you a friend…Which is why I am about to tell you what I am about to tell you…We Elves live long lives…When we bonded with the Dragons to end the war we became immortal…" She sighs, "For an Elf the most important thing to us is courtesy…The way you came up to me just now would be considered rude among my people…To address an Elf male or female one must observe certain customs…"

Arya places her two fingers to her lips and pass them across her breasts, "Atra esterní ono thelduin… Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr. Un du evarínya ono varda…" She explained that in Elven society someone of low rank was supposed to speak before someone of higher rank. "Elves love intrigue…and what you hear of one today might be something that happened over two hundred years ago or so…"

Eragon smiles, "If you Elves are so well mannered then you must have little crime…"

"Crimes happen but only after years of plotting and on many occasions the infidel does not escape justice…As all crimes in our society are punishable by death…" She taught Eragon how to greet a noble or royal Elf, a man, woman, child, etc.

"If I offended you earlier I apologize…"

She smiles, "You did not offend me…Humans and Dwarves relate socially to each other in similar ways. As a Dragon Rider you will be held to very high standards…"

The next day at sunrise they continued on up the river. Eragon shared a canoe with Orick and another Dwarf named Shaulvan which meant wolf hunter. Then there was Caun, who wore bear's helm with crossing hammers on it. ("I am going hunting…") Saphira announced to Eragon leaping out of the water.

"Your Dragon…where does she go?" Shaulven asked.

'Hunting!"

When Saphira returned they went flying alongside the mountains when a strange sound filled the air and they spotted what looked like a Dragon. ("Saphira look!")

She rumbled in her throat, ("I know, but that is no Dragon…")

As it grew closer Eragon realized that it was not so he reached out with his mind. He was attacked by a powerful alien mind coming from the snake like creature with wings. The pain in his mind ceased when Saphira joined his mind and together they attacked the weird creature, but its mind was an iron wall. Eragon was about to kill one with magic. ("No wait I want the practice…")

Eragon felt the rumbling sound as he sat on Saphira, then a torrent of flames erupted from her mouth. The snake creature avoided the fire and flew away. She was about to give chase when Arya touched their minds and told them to return.

"Are you alright?" Orick asked.

"We are fine!" Eragon replies rubbing his head.

"While we are in the mountains reframe from riding your Dragon Shadeslayer…" Caun said, "Its very hard to protect you on the ground even more so when you and brightscales fly off to fight wind Vipers…"

"I will remember that…"

As they continued on Eragon asked after the Wind Vipers and other mysterious creatures of the Beors. He learned of the mighty Shrrg or giant wolves. Then there was the unstoppable juggernaut the Urzhad or Cave bears of the Beor Mountains. Wind Vipers or Fanghur as the Dwarves call them. The Elves call the Fanghur Vikaoy…Then there are the giant Boars or Nagra a fine meal if one is brave enough to catch one. Then there are the Feldunost which the Dwarves have domesticated and use for everything from food to coats from their hides.

By sunset two days later they were out of the mountains and nearing the other side of the Hadarac desert. After camp was set up Eragon sat staring at Arya who was standing guard. He made a meatless plate for her and brought it to her.

"Would you care for something to eat?" he asked after observing the Elven custom of greeting.

She smiles, "No thank you I am not hungry…"

He watches her face as it catches the moonlight, "You are so beautiful…"

("Eragon!") Saphira warns.

Arya looks at him and sighs, "Don't!"

"Don't what?"

"I am an Elf…"

Eragon sneers knowing where this conversation will go. So he inerrupts her, "Before you start listing off the reasons why I shouldn't pursue you…Let me say that among humans it is customary for a lady to give a man a chance to win her heart…" And before a startled Arya can reply Eragon storms off. She watches him walk away and decides that he will understand her better when they reach Ellesmera.

("What do you think you are doing?") Saphira asks as Eragon takes a seat next to her.

("Saphira…I love her…and if there is the smallest chance I can win her heart then I will do so…")

Saphira blows smoke from her nostrils, ("I know how you feel…Better than anyone, but we have responsibilities…We must train…We must fight…and we must above all things defeat Galbatorix…And what of your brother Murtagh and his Dragon…Arya is distraction now...If she feals anything for you then she will put her fealings on hold for the greater good...And so should you...")

Eragon sighs because Saphira is right. ("Okay…")

The next day they broke camp and before Arya could get into her boat Eragon stopped her, _"If I caused you discomfort…I apologize…Please forgive me…"_

She smiled slightly, _"I do forgive you and ask that you keep your mind on what is ahead now is not the time to pursue romantic ineterests…"_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Revelation

Tensions were high in Therinsford as Roran and Katrina's wedding was fast approaching. Sloan had Roran and his daughter brought before the Elders. It was decided that Sloan was ungrateful for what Roran did and that Roran and Katrina should be allowed to marry. It was a welcome distraction from what had happened. It was the night before the wedding and Daven stood watch for any sign of Galbatorix's forces. He was scrying the countryside when he spotted them. Two Razac leading a hundred men towards Therinsford.

Roran was in and out of sleep all night. Excited about his upcoming marriage to Katrina. He got up to go down stairs when he was grabbed from behind and dragged to a mirror. There was a bright light and he found himself in Daven's room.

"Daven what the hell!"

"Shush!"

"How did we get here…"

Daven sighs, "There is something I must tell you…" While Daven explained to Roran what was happening and why, a bell was sounded as two black horses lead one hundred men into town. On the horses sit two black robed hunchbacks. Horst and several others gather in the streets to greet them.

"Who are you? And what do you want here?" Horst demanded.

"We zeek the one called Roran bring him to uz…"

Horst and the others exchange looks, "Why what reason?" he asks as Sloan walks up.

"That iz the King'z buzinezz…Bring him to uz or you all will be enslaved and zold in Draz Leona…"

"His house is there!" Sloan says pointing.

The black robed leader on the right throws Sloan a bag of coins, "We will not forget your kindnezz…Fetch the boy Captain and do not harm him…" He then points at Horst, "Arrezt him…"

"No!' Bolder and a few villagers shout.

"ZILENCE! The great and powerful Galbatorix iz not to be queztioned…"

The Captain and ten men burst into Roran's house. That is when Horst hears Elain's scream. "Elain!" He shoves the men trying to shackle him down. That is when he is shot in the shoulder.

"Back away!' Another solider shouts when the other villagers try to come to his aid.

Soon the Captain returns with his men holding Elain and Albreich, "He is not in the house…"

The leader urges his horse forward and reaches down catching Horst by the neck. He hoists him into the air. 'Where are you hiding him?"

"He may be at that house…" Sloan says speaking up and pointing to a house two down from Roran's, "The man's name is Daven he is best friends with Roran…"

That is when Katrina walks up to her father and slaps him. The soldiers laugh and the Razac throws Horst down. As the Captain and five others walk away they burst into flames. Then the men holding Elain and Albreich are thrown five feet away. Then a wall of fire erupts before villagers separating them from the Razac. Roran stands on a roof of a building with Davan shooting arrows at the remaining troops.

"Retreat!" The Razac screams in his insect like voice.

After things have settled Gertrude tends to Horst's shoulder then the Elders of Therinsford and Carvahall gather to discuss what just happened. They scream back and forth until Davan uses his mind to silence them all. "I can answer all your questions…It starts with the man you knew as Bronn…His real is Brom and he was once a Dragon Rider…" A wave of shock crosses the gathered villagers. They try to ask questions but Davan raises his hand. "A hundred years ago his Dragon was killed by Morzan first and last of the Foresworn…Brom founded the Varden and the country of Surda…Then he fell in love with the woman you know as Serena…Her real name is Selene…Eighteen years ago Brom had a Dragon egg stolen from Galbatorix…That was around the time he killed Morzan…He faked his death and moved to Carvahall with Selene and they married…More recently the Varden were betrayed and the egg went missing…It was found by Eragon who became a Dragon Rider and a powerful enemy to Galbatorix…That is why the King sent his servants to arrest Roran…Roran is to be used as bate to lure out Eragon…"

When Davan finished his tale the group erupted into outbursts and yelling, "We should turn him over!" Tharis, the son of Asten who was murdered by the Razac said.

"I will kill anyone who comes near Roran…" Katrina vehemently says.

"We should fight…I would rather die than surrender anyone to the King's minions!" Lorsan of Carvahall yelled.

"QUIET!" Boomed Horst's voice, "Even if we surrendered Roran they still would enslave us…"

That is when Roran steps forward, "My family has caused the people of the valley enough grief…I will leave Therinsford…The Razac and their men will follow…Maybe then the King will leave you all alone…"

Elain leaves Hort's side, "Davan can't you contact Eragon? If he is a Dragon Rider then he can come and drive off these Razac…"

"I am a strong mage, but there are limits to my power…Even if I could those around Eragon would not allow him to risk his life…"

"It is settled then…" Roran said interrupting, "I will lead the Razac away…"

"No!" Katrina says.

"Nothing is settled Roran…" Gertrude says, "You are not thinking wisely…Even if you leave the King will still have every man woman and child placed into slavery…"

Roran looks at Davan and sighs, "Then there is only one course of action…We should leave the valley and head south for Surda…"

"Madness!" Sloan barks and leaves.

The gathered villagers break into an uproar yelling back and forth. Then Roran roars at the top of his lungs and turns the table over drawing everyone's attention. "If you give me over to the Razac the King will enslave you…If you stay here and fight we will be overwhelmed by the King's soldiers. If I try to lead them away you will still face slavery…You have one choice…leave! We have a mage with us…We can cross the Spine to Narda buy a ship and head to Surda…You may ask why…Because I will not sit idly by while others decide the fate of this great land of ours…I will not hide neither will I run…The people that raised me were great heroes and warriors…Brom who was like a father to me was a Dargon Rider…Selene who was a like a mother…The Black Hand they called her and though she started on the wrong path she finished on the right one…They gave their lives for what they believe in…Now Eragon my brother is a Dragon Rider fighting that same fight…My brother Murtagh a Rider fighting for the King against his will…A puppet…I would rather die fighting for what I believe in than live as a puppet under that pretender of a King…"

Roran points at Horst, "What do you believe in…" He points at Lorsan, "What do you believe in…Or you…or you! I believe in the freedom to live a life in piece with the woman I love…But in order to that one must be willing to fight and yes die for that…I and Davan will head south…If you wish follow us and if not…Do as you will…"

Over the next several hours most of the villagers of Therinsford prepared to follow Roran and Davan into the Spine. The rest decided to make for the city of Ceuneon while a few decided to stay and beg for mercy. Over 409 decided to leave with Roran. So while food, clothes, and supplies were packed by half the villagers the other half fortified the road in case the Razac and their soldiers decided to attack.

That night Roran lay in his bed weary from cutting down trees and digging the trench. He would rest until his watch. He had fallen asleep when he heard a noise, his eyes popped open and he grabbed the hammer he took from Horst. It was Katrina who crept into the room and lay next to him.

"I love you…" She whispered softly.

Roran dreamed of his parents Garrow and Marion who died three years after Selene and Brom came to the village. He dreamed everyone was safe. Then he remembered everyone was not safe. He awoke to the point of a cold blade at his throat.

"Get up!" The Razac demanded.

Katrina screams as their room is filled with the foul odor of the Razac and six men. Katrina leaps off the bed at one of the guards clawing at his eyes when they try to shackle Roran. When one of the other soldiers grab her. Roran kicks the man in the groin and rolls back to grab his hammer. He roars like a bear and bashes the first soldier in the head killing him. Then he blocks a side attack from the second man and bashes him in the face breaking his nose.

The next soldier cries out in horror as his mind is aken over by Davan. Then Horst, Boldur, and Albriech come to Katrina's aid as she is dragged down the hall. Boldur takes aim and shoots the guard dragging Katrina in the face. He hits the ground and Katrina tries to run only to be grabbed up by the Razac.

"_Daucauth!_" Davan screams but his spell has no effect on the Razac.

The Razac drag Katrina out of the window kicking and screaming. Roran runs to the window while behind him Horst and his sons kill the rest of the soldiers. "You are the one we want!" The Razac screams grabbing Roran who places his feet on the lower part of the window. Roran takes his free arm and bashes the Razac on the shoulder. Then he drops his hammer and pulls the Razac's cowl revealing his features. Roran screams as he stares into a pair of large black bug like eyes and where a nose and mouth should be is a large black bird like beak.

"By the gods!" Horst screams trying to pull Roran back into the house.

"You are mine!" The Razac climbs up and bites Roran on the shoulder. Horst stabs the Razac in the eye and it releases an ear splitting scream and releases Roran. They all fall backwards when the inhuman creature lets go. Blood is everywhere, but Roran ignores his wound as he gets to his feet.

"Roran wait!" Davan rushes forward to heal Roran but the wound is too much for him and he falls to his knees.

"Are you alright!" Roran asks.

"Your wound is more than I can handle…I stopped the bleeding but there is too much damage for me to fix…"

"Stay with Davan!" Horst says to Boldur.

The rest follow Roran outside and they find the rest of the villagers in a desperate fight against Galabtorix's troops. Several men have torches and are setting houses on fire, while others are in life and death struggles with villagers. Two soldiers have Birgit pinned to the ground, but her son Nolfavrel stabs one of them in the neck with his own dagger. This allows Birgit to get to kill the other man. Lorson holding off two men with a simple pole. Tharsin using his hands and feet against three soldiers armed with swords. He dodges one and kicks his knee out. The next one swings and he claps his hands together catching the sword then he jabs the man in his eyes with his fingers blinding him. The last man is killed by an arrow from Mandel.

"RORAN!"

Katrina's scream pulls Roran from his dumbfounded stupor. "Retreat!" The Razac scream and the men leave through an opening in the barricade of trees they made.

"Get a count of the Wounded!" Gertrude barks, "And someone else count the dead…"

As the villagers organize Roran, Horst and several others break off down the road to rescue Katrina. When they arrive at the camp the lieutenant is arguing with the Razac. "Beaten by a punch backwater valley tramps…Well I am not doing another damned thing until we get a new commander…a human one!"

One of the Razac was on the other side of the fire, "Iz that right!"

"Yeah!" The remaining soldiers say at the same time.

He leaps across the fire tackling the man and pecks his neck out. When the others try to attack the Razac unleashes an ear splitting scream that send the men to their knees. "Ztay here for reinforcementz are on the way…And two powerful memberz of the Black Hand to deal with the mage…"

That is when the other Razac comes out of the tent carrying Katrina over his shoulder. Roran and the others gasp as Sloan follows the Razac out of the tent. "That was not the deal…"

Roran hears Sloan scream. "Sloan that two faced weasel!"

"Shush Roran before they hear us!" Horst says.

"No and again I say no!" Sloan says grabbing the Razac who turns and knocks him out with one blow.

Roran and the others are about to strike when the wounded Razac squawks into the air. They pause as a shadowy beast descends on the camp causing the soldiers to run in fear. The Razac bow to the alien beasts and climb onto their shoulders one Razac with Katrina and the other with Sloan. They give one last command to the soldiers and fly off into the moonlight.

Roran stares lip trembling as the soldiers gather around the fire. His face contorts and forgets everything and attacks in a blind rage. Roran awakens in his bed with Davan standing over him. "The only reason you are alive is because of those wards I placed over you…"

"Did we kill them all?" Roran weakly asked.

"Five escaped!" Horst said speaking up, "We lost 39 of the 50 that came with us…You killed 31 of the soldiers yourself before you passed out. Damdest thing I ever saw…"

"I know!" Roran said closing his eyes.

"Out he needs his rest…" Gertrude said.

Three days later Roran and Davan lead the remaining people of Therinsford and Carvahall towards the Spine, 387 in all, the rest died fighting the soldiers. They camp in the forest which is hidden by trees vines and a few small spells erected by Davan. Then they enter the Spine two days later and stand on a cliff as Therinsford burns in the distance.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Captive

All Ajihad can see is darkness, the darkness of the blindfold around his eyes and then a hood over his head. The traitorous twins torment and torture him as they travel. They only give him one meal a day which is mainly bread and water. Every now and then they give him a piece of meat. Soon Ajihad hears the sound of horses and the footsteps of people. The sound of wagons and the hustle and bustle of Urubaen. Even though it had been years since he had been in the city Ajihad immediately recognizes the smells and sounds.

The Twins drag Ajihad down an alley towards a secret passage. "Halt!"

"Varro!"

"And Lear…"

"To see the King!" They say at the same time.

Ajihad's heart quickens as they walk down a lighted tunnel. Then they exit into a large Throne room. "Remove his hood!" a deep baritone voice commands. Ajihad blinks several times before theu adjust to the light. "So Ajihad! You are the mysterious leader of the Varden…"

"Fall to your knees false King and ask for forgiveness and I will ask the Leaders of Alagaesia to show you mercy…"

Galbatorix bursts into laughter which causes his gathered advisors to laugh. Every but a lone figure standing beside Galabtorix…The son or Morzan. When the King stops laughing it grows quiet. He stands up and walks down the steps. Then Ajihad gasps as the wall behind Galbatorix moves to reveal a huge eye. Galabtorix looks back at the eye, then he looks at Ajihad, "Shruiken just asked me if he could eat you as he has never had someone with your colored hide…I am tempted to give him your hands or your legs…But I want you healthy and fit when I execute you before the armies Surda and the Varden…"

Ajihad managed to spit at Galbatorix, but it changed direction and hit him. When Galbatorix touched Ajihad's head with his hand he cried out as if in pain. Galbatorix ripped apart his mind to get the information he needed, but he did not injure Ajihad as he had other plans for him. Galbatorix sighs as Ajihad does not know the location of the Elven capital.

"Guards! Take him away…"

Ajihad is shocked because they take him to a plush suit instead of the dungeon. They give him huge plates of food and women come to his room to bathe him. At first Ajihad resisted eating, but after one of the Galbatorix's mage's forced him to eat he copperated. A few days later Ajihad followed a guard to the study where Galbatorix was waiting.

"Leave us!" The guard saluted and left, "Please be seated…I thought you might like a game of chess…while in your head I discovered that you like to play…"

Ajihad sneers, "No thank you!"

Galbatorix smiles, "If you don't sit down and be civilized I will feed you images of your daughter gang raped by my men…I promise you it will feel very real…" Reluctantly Ajihad sat down. "Think your move and the piece shall move…I will make the first move…" Galbatorix moved a pawn.

Then Ajihad moves the rook, "Why all the food and the good treatment…"

"Despite what you and others say I am not the monster that I have been betrayed as…I was hoping to win you over to my way of thinking…"

"I have seen how you think…No thanks…"

"Come now Ajihad…do you really believe that boy Eragon has a chance of defeating me? I who have faced and killed Vrael the most powerful Rider to ever lead the order of Dragon Riders…"

Ajihad moves his bishop, "Yes your victory in that final confrontation is legendary…I especially like the part where you kicked him in between the legs to defeat him…"

"A win is a win no matter how it comes…Check Mate!"

"Now may I leave?"

"No let's play again…I tried to teach Murtagh but he lacks the mind for games of strategy…"

When Ajihad was taken back to his room Murtagh was waiting for him. "What do you want son of Morzan?"

Murtagh said nothing he just waved his hand and in the mirror next to the bed an image of Nausada appears. "You can speak with her if you wish…"

Ajihad falls to his knees. ("Is this a trick of some kind?") He asks in his mind in disbelief, "Nausada!" When Ajihad says her name she looks around as if she heard his voice.

"Father!" When she speaks her voice sounds like an echo of glass.

"Yes it's me Ajihad…I am hear in Urubaen…"

Nausada is alone in her tent as the Varden are camped by the lake on their way to Surda, "Is this a trick?"

"No! I am…"

"Tell her nothing about me!" Murtagh says interrupting.

"Someone… is allowing me to see and speak with you…"

"Can you escape?" She asks hopefully.

Ajihad looks at Murtagh who shakes his head no, "I don't think so…"

Murtagh looks up as he hears Thorn's voice in his head, "Say goodbye…"

Ajihad looks at Murtagh pleading with his eyes to give him more time, "I must go now…I love you…" That is when the image fades. Ajihad angrily looks at Murtagh. "Why? Did Galabtorix put you up to this?"

"No he didn't… I am acting of my own free will…" Murtagh looks up again as if speaking with someone, "I must go now…I cannot help you again…"

"Wait!" Ajihad cries as Murtagh leaves his room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Tarnag

After three days of traveling up the river they reach the city of Tarnag. As they approach the river bank a group of Dwarves riding Feldunost or goats of the Beor Mountains ride out to greet the group of travelers. Orick stepped forward and greeted the Dwarves.

_"__Faulketh…__Orik__Thrifkz menthiv oen Hrethcarach __Eragon__rak Dûrgrimst Ingeitum. Wharn, az vanyali-carharug __Arya__. Ne oc Ûndinz grimstbelardn…" _Orick pointed at Eragon first then Arya and then the guards with him.

As they speak Saphira nudges Eragon with her nose, ("Those would make a fine meal yes…")

Eragon smiles, ("No! We don't want to anger the Dwarves…")

She snorts, ("I can ask first!")

"I am Thorv of the House Undin Son of Holcau the Brave…Welcome to Tarnag…" The lead Dwarf said in the common tongue. He leads then through a mountain pass to a walled city. The main gates have two one hundred foot tall statues.

"Guntera…King of the gods…" Orick said whispering to Eragon. That is when Arya releases a loud breath drawing Eragon's attention. Orick ignores her and continues speaking. "And that is Helzvog god of stone and maker of the first Dwarves…"

They enter the city and walk up the main street. As they do the Dwarves get out of the way as the street is not wide enough for Saphira who must trail behind the group. "_Guntera Aruna nek' Hrethcarach __Eragon__rak Dûrgrimst Ingeitum…Van tala Byloith Tronjheam…" _A few Dwarves shouted to Eragon. Some were bold and walked up to Eragon and kissed his feet.

"What are they saying?" Eragon asks to Orick.

He smiles, "Their words translate Guntera bless the Shadeslayer Eragon of the Ingeitum who saved our beloved Trojheim…"

Suddenly Arya pulled Eragon back behind her, "Arya! What are you doing?"

"Stay with Saphira and be silent…"

Orick looked ahead as a group of Dwarves in purple veils crossed the street a few blocks ahead. One of them spotted Saphira and called to the others. They drew their weapons and walked up to the group. Thorv, Orick and the other Dwarven guards drew their weapons as well. Eragon reached for Unbitr but Arya looks at him and shakes her head.

"Clear the way!" Orick demands, "Or answer to the King…"

The lead Dwarf of the opposing group points at Saphira and Eragon. Causing Saphira to growl at the Dwarves, _"Formv Hrethcarach … formv Jurgencarmeitder nos eta goroth bahst Tarnag, dur encesti rak kythn! Jok is warrev az barzulegur dur dûrgrimst, Az Sweldn rak Anhûin, mogh tor rak Jurgenvren? Ne udim etal os rast knurlag. Knurlag ana …" _His words stop when he notices the sigil of Clan Ingeitum crested into Eragon's helm. "_Knurlag qana qiranu __Dûrgrimst Ingeitum__! Qarzul ana __Hrothgar__oen volfild …"_

"Eragon saved Tronjheim from the Urgals and killed the Shade Durza…" Orick barked in the common tongue, "Where was Az Sweldn Rak Ahunin…" Orick spit on the ground, "You hid in your city and castles while real Dwarves fought to protect our lands from the Urgal hordes…_Sheilvun!" _He called them cowards in Dwarvish.

That is when Thorv placed his hand on Orick's shoulder and stepped forward. _"Get out of our way or I will spill the red tears of Ahunin in the streets of this holy city…" _Thorv said in Dwarvish.

The lead Dwarf of the Ahunin gang plucks a gold ring from his forefinger. Then he pulls three hairs from his beard and wrap them around the ring. Then he throws the ring at Oricks feet and spits. He says something in Dwarvish then he and his Dwarves leave.

Thorv shakes his head as they walk off then he picks up the ring off the ground. "What does that mean?" Eragon asks.

"It means we should get in doors…" Orick says.

When they reach the main hold of Durgrimst Quan they were greeted by Undin and his brother who was the high priest of the Dwarnlou or order of spiritual leaders. "Welcome to my city and my home!" Undin said. "I am Undin of Durgrimst Ingeitum…and this is my brother Gannel High Priest…"

After introductions were made Thorv handed Undin the ring, "Who gave you this?" He asked in a shaky voice.

"Kaughen of Az Sweldn Rak Ahunin…And it is meant for Eragon and his Dragon…"

("I have a name!") Saphira said defensively to Eragon.

He sighs, ("Patience!")

Before Eragon could correct them Orick spoke up, "Saphira! Her name is Saphira!"

"Thorv show Eragon where he and Spahira may rest…Until supper…" Gannel said. Eragon remained and watched as Undin, Gannel, Orick, and Arya walk off discussing what just happened. Eragon follows Thorv to a Dwarf sized house where he can change and relax before diner. An hour later Orick leads Eragon to the main court where tables are set up. As he introduces Eragon and Saphira to many noble Dwarves Undin and Gannel enter.

"Bring the food!" Undin bellows.

Eragon licks his lips at the many dishes are bought forth. There is baked fish, fried fish, fish soup, quail, pheasant, suckling pig, duck, slabs of ribs with a thick red like gravy. There are baked cakes, breads, mushrooms, fruits of all kinds, potatoes mashed, baked, and scallops. Cheeses of all kinds and vegetables cooked every imaginable way possible. Then both Eragon stared dumbfounded at the huge cooked Nagra dripping with sauce. "Nagra…Undin honors you greatly…" Orick whispers to Eragon. Eragon's eyes shift from one dish to another. After Undin tastes the Nagra he declares it safe for eating and thanks Guntera and all the gods for the food. Eragon samples everything, but enjoys the Nagra the most.

("How do you like it?") Eragon asks to Saphira.

("A most tasteful meal you must ask them how they season and get some seasoning for ourselves…")

"How do you enjoy the meal Shadeslayer?" Undin asks.

"The best I have had in a while thank you…"

"I am glad you liked it…We move the tables outside so that the Dragon may eat with us…Tarnag was built to accommodate Dragons…"

Arya pauses in her meal to look at Eragon and nudges him with her mind. "Saphira and I thank you…" Eragon said politely with an edge in his voice. He was offended that Undin had treated Saphira like a pet. When she was much more than that. "Now if you would…Tell me what was meant by Az Swell Rak Ahunin dropping the ring…"

Arya smiles as it grows extremely quiet. Undin sighs, "The tears of Ahunin…Many years ago Ahunin a great and powerful clan lord supported King Abernost and Vrael like no other…She moved her clan into the King's palace…When Galbatorix came to power half of Ahunin's clan died fighting in what is now Urubaen…Then the Foresworn flew through the valleys attacking our above ground cities…Ahunin's warriors died defending their city until all that was left was Ahunin and her guards…They have spent the better part of the last seventy-five years rebuilding…The ring is warning something not done since the great clan wars…Az Swell Rak Ahunin will pit themselves against you and all support thee…"

"Do they mean Saphira and I harm?"

Undin smiles, "Even they are not foolish enough to attack guests…They want you gone from the city…"

After dinner Eragon questioned Arya in his mind about it further, her answers were vague. The next day Eragon went up to the temple to meet with Gannel who would instruct him on Dwarven customs and the gods. Eragon was lead from the main foyer to a stairway. Up and up several stories until he came to large room where Gannel was practicing with several Dwarves in combat. He wielded a double blade while the Dwarves attacking him were armed with axes, swords, and maces.

"That was very impressive!" Eragon said when the fight was over.

"Thank you Shadeslayer…"

"I didn't think priests would use such a weapon…"

Gannel smiles, "A priest must be able to defend himself yes…"

"True!"

Gennel wipes himself off with a towel and then walks up to Eragon. "Here!" He said handing Eragon a necklace with a metal amulet. "Hrothgar asked me to make this for you in case Galbatorix got an image of you from one of his servants…"

"Thank you…" He said and touched Saphira's mind, ("I wish I had thought of that…")

"Come…" As they walked Gannel explained Dwarven society and life. Then they came to a large room with a slate wall and on the wall were paintings of the history of Alagaesia. "Behold…The Dwau'Vale or the Vale of Dwaun…Dwaun was a Dwarven spell caster who was apprenticed to an Elf…From the Elf he learned to make Fairths…Dwaun loved history so he created this…This is the beginning of Alagaesia and the first Dwarves created by Helzvog…But Guntera is King of the gods…In his wrath he created Elves…Sindri created humans…Morgothal created the Dragons…" Eragon smiled when he heard Saphira grunt in his mind and then she closed off her mind not wishing to know more.

Gannel showed Eragon the history of the Dwarves and stopped as they came to the Dragon/Dwarf wars. "I didn't know Dragons and Dwarves warred on each other…"

"Oh yes the fire breathers would often steal our gold…Dragons like to melt gold and bath in it…That is why we had to hide our great wealth with magic…In the end King Bordyn the wise commanded his armies to leave gold for the Dragons and as time passed the wars ended…"

Eragon stares dumbfounded at the Beor Mountains which stretch all the way to sea and over what is now called Surda. "What happened to the mountains?"

Gannel smiles, "Ah our beloved mountains use to stretch all the way to the sea…A great Dragon whose name we do not speak smashed the mountains with his power and created what is now Surda…"

Then they come upon Dragon/Elf Wars, ("Eragon! Allow me to see through your eyes…")

Eragon gets teary eyed as he looks upon the devastation unleashed by Dragons and Elves. Then he comes upon a painting of the first Eragon with a white Dragon Egg. "Is that…"

Gannel shakes his head, "Yes…The first Eragon who with his Dragon Bid'daum ended the wars, started the Dragon Rider's order, and brought peace to all of Alagaesia…"

"How did he die?"

Gannel hunched his shoulders, "No one knows if he did die…He may still yet live…"

Eragon bites the inside of his lip, "I think if were still alive he would have come back to fight someone like Galbatorix…" Eragon pauses when he comes upon a painting of Galbatorix.

"You know who this is?"

"Yes!" Eragon stops at an image of each of the Foresworn. "Why are the names of their Dragons blurted out?"

"You will learn that when you reach Ellesmera…"

Gannel and Eragon turn to find Arya behind them and to Eragon she seems angry, "Lady Arya!"

"Lord Gannel…I see you are teaching Eragon your mythologies…"

He sighs, "Most myths come from things that actually happen…"

"Or some ones lost interpretation of actual events…"

"I invite you to the summer sacrifices and see the truth…"

"Those…Sacrifices as you call them would be better spent helping the Varden…"

They went back and forth and as the argument escalated Eragon got the impression that Arya did not believe in the gods. "Enough I do not wish to argue…" Gannel said raising his hand.

"Nor I…I came for Eragon…Az Swell Rak Ahunin has stirred up Tarnag against Eragon and Saphira…Undin and I believe that we should leave tonight…"

After thanking Gannel Eragon is lead by Arya to the courtyard where several heavily armed Dwarves are waiting with Saphira. When the moon is high they leave and make their way to the docks on the river bank. Saphira slides quietly into the water as Eragon gets into his canoe. Then they go up the river away from Tarnag. As the city dwindles behind Eragon wishes he could have stayed longer.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. The Battle of Aroughs

For the past few months King Orin had been gathering his army by the river near Dauth. Normally the Surdan army numbered 12,000 strong, but with conscripts from all over the kingdom Orin now had a standing army of 24,396. As the conscripts arrived training was started with the sword. Those who already had skill with the sword were tasked to training those with no skill. Archers were chosen by lottery as most new recruits volunteered for archery. New recruits for the Calvary were chosen by lottery as well. If someone already had a horse he was given an immediate position.

No man under the age of sixteen was allowed to fight unless he was an orphan or bond servant working off a family debt. Service to the king canceled all debts owed in taxes. Debts owed to Nobles were written off for service in place of that Noble's son. In addition to conscripts food arrived from all over the Kingdom of Surda. Grain, fruits vegetables, animals of all kinds.

King Orin sat on his horse with his guards around him watching the mock battle. Men charge the walls of Dauth as archers fire blunted arrows with paint. If hit the soldier had to lay down and play dead. Sacks of colored salt water was fired from catapults to make the battle as real as possible. When the battle was over General Waden rode up on his black horse.

"It took them five hours this time milord…In real time I would say 18 hours…But we still don't know how many troops are in Aroughs…"

Orin urged his horse back towards the main camp, "If it takes days then so be it…My father will be avenged!"

Waden rode beside him. "And what if Galbatorix sends the Red Rider…"

"He won't! The attack on Aberon was to draw the Varden here…Galbatorix wants to end us all at once…" They dismount their horses and enter the King's command tent.

"Hail Orin!" The gathered nobles say.

"Gentlemen…The General was about to tell me if we are ready to attack…"

Waden sighs, "Another week maybe…Then we will be ready…I want to focus more training on formation and battle assaults…"

"And while you do that this army costs us thousands of crowns to keep fed and bedded…" Count Nigel Helm said.

"Perhaps we can make raids of the countryside and put more seasoned men to hunting…"

Orin nods, "Do it…Two hundred men to each raiding party…And if any man rapes, loots, or commits a crime against citizens they will be executed…"

"Yes sir!"

Jansen the chief spellcaster spoke next, "Milord we just received word from Lady Nausada…Ajihad's daughter…The Varden are marching towards Surda…Lady Nausada asks that we hold off on any attacks…"

"My father's body is buried under the rubble of Borromeo Castle…Vengeance…No justice demands blood…The blood of Galbatorix's servants…We will not wait on Lady Nausada…"

Orin spent his days honing his sword skills, going over battle strategies, and making sure his growing army had everything it needed to win this battle. At the end of the week Orin gave the command and camp was broken. Hundreds of ships from Reavestone and even Dauth lined up next to each other to form a bridge. Orin and his Calvary went first, then the archers crossed the river, then the infantry, and finally the catapults were brought across in pieces then assembled on the other side of the river. Then after resting one day Orin ordered his army to march on Aroughs. They marched south to the coast to attack Aroughs from the Southern gate encase there were reinforcements marching south.

Aroughs

The city of Aroughs is one of the most ancient human cities in Alagaesia. The city is under the rule of Count Rane Needly a loyal servant of Galbatorix. Rane had under his command 8,000 men mostly slave soldiers and conscripts as the regular military force of Aroughs had gone north on Galbatorix's orders. Rane had forced them into service through the magic of his personal spellcasters. Rane met alone with his councilors and advisors.

"My lord Orin's army has crossed the river…If we leave now we can retreat to Feinster…"

"And I suppose you will go to the king and tell him he ran away without putting up a fight…"

"Then at least ask the King for reinforcements…"

He shook his head, "No! We will fight and we will die…The King hopes that it will make Orin over confident in his own abilities…and then he will attack Feinster without the Varden…"

"And if he does not?"

They discussed the recent raids by the Surdans on estates and farms in the countryside. They also discussed asking the citizens of the city to fight. The gold was sent by boat up the coast to Teirm then it would travel by land to Urubaen.

"My King the Surdan army is here!" Rane and his advisors stood on the parapet as the Surdan forces got into formation just out of bow and catapult range.

Orin sat on his horse with a feral look on his face, "Load the catapults and fire at will…"

"FIRE!" General Waden barked when the catapults were in position. Flaming jars of pitch were launched at the main gate and surrounding wall.

Orin looks at Jansen, "Well!"

"The wards on the gates are weakening…It won't be much longer…"

Two more hours pass before the gates start to burn and the wall cracks from the continuous pounding. "Boulders!" Jansen yells. Now the Surdan forces start to shoot huge rocks at the wall and gates. A thunderous cheer goes up as gate and walls around the gates collapse and crumble.

Orin raises his hand, "Calvary…Full attack…"

Eight thousand nounted soldiers charge the city. They rush through the main gates trampling everyone in their path. "Infantry first and second units…Siege ladders first wave…ATTACK!" Orin orders.

They rush the wall to gain an advantage over the enemy. The slave soldiers were poorly trained against Orin's soldiers. When they control the wall Orin orders his archers to the southern wall. Then he orders another wave of infantry soldiers in. As the battle progresses Orin receives hourly reports on the progression of his troops into the city. After four hours of battle Orin raises his hand for the rest to enter the city. It takes the rest of the day to fight to the palace. Orin's troops must scale the walls to enter the palace as the doors are protected by powerful magic.

Ran end his guards are in the throne room ready to fight as Surdan troops ram the door with a battering ram. Then Rane and his men are engulfed by a bright light and when it fades they are in Urubaen standing before Galbatorix in his throne room.

"My King we have captured Count Rane…" Jansen says, but the men they capture are slaves made to look like and think they are Rane and his advisors. Orin has them executed immediately then makes speeches to the citizens of Aroughs promising them fair treatment. To help pay for the campaign Orin confiscates the wealth of the nobles of Aroughs. Before returning to Dauth he makes the Earl of Cithri Governor of Aroughs and leaves him 2,000 men to hold the city.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. The Spine

The Spine was second only to Dras Leona in instilling fear into the hearts of people. And it was the most unexplored part of Alagaesia. Mainly because it was the domain of Urgals and other mysterious creatures of nature and magic. And it was here that Roran lead the people of Carvahall and Therinsford. If not for Davan and his magic many people would have died the first night in the Spine. So far only three people had died and that was because of old age and weather.

Roran, Boldur, Mandel, and Lorsan were on guard duty with several others. In a few hours the camp would come to life and people would start cooking and then it would be time to move on. Women were already up fixing food for the villagers as everyone had decided to share their resources. A young girl named Helen came to and brought Roran two boiled eggs, bread, a piece of meat, and some hot coffee.

"Thank you Helen…"

"You are welcome Stronghammer…"

Before the first crack of sunlight everyone was up, fed, and on the move. Roran followed Davan who was well rested. Davan was excused from guard duty so that he could preserve his strength encase he needed to use magic. By early noon Roran was fully awake and spreading the word that they would travel through the night and rest tomorrow. Many people didn't like it, but Roran and Davan wanted to make up some lost time. Travel was slow with animals and to keep them from running off Davan told the animals in the ancient language that they were safer with the group wandering off. Also there was the old, the young, and infirm to watch and care for.

"How far do you think we have come?" Roran asked as camp was set up. The two men walked to the middle of the camp to draw straws for watch duty. Davan came along because he got amusement from the faces of those who had early morning watch.

"I'd say maybe ten miles into the spine…We made good time by traveling all night." THUD…a gust of wind rocked the trees. "Dam!" Davan said, ("HIDE! HIDE NOW!") He shouted with his mind. As they practiced the young men covered the animals with the nitted vines and grass causing them to go to sleep as Davan had enchanted it. Meanwhile the woman covered themselves with cloaks made up of leaves. Overhead flew a red Dragon just above the tree line. It swooped around and circled the area before flying off and was joined by a Lethberka in the air.

As they flew away Roran peeked his head out from beneath his cloak of leaves. "Murtagh…" He whispered.

("Keep quiet…They may come back…") Davan said with his mind to everyone.

After resting they were on the move again traveling through the spine towards the sea and Narda. Another three days past when Albreich and Garlan came riding back towards the villagers. "URGALS!"

"How many?" Davan asked

"About ten…They saw us!"

Roran pointed his hand as he spoke, "You men with us…Lorsan you are in charge make camp in a circle spears out and wait until we return…" As Roran and thirty men road away Lorsan got the villagers into a tight circle and had two lines of men with spears pointed out. An hour after sunset Roran and Davan returned with 17 of the 30 they left with.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. The Az Ragni River

Saphira followed the canoes through the water swimming behind them like a great serpant. Sometimes she would flick water on Eragon which would anger Orick as he too would get wet. They paddled through the night as Arya did not wish to stop yet. At sunset the next day they stopped to make camp. "I'm going hunting…" Orick announced without waiting for a reply.

Eragon smiles as Saphira rises up out of the water and shakes herself, ("So which do you like best swimming or flying…") Eragon asked.

Saphira snorts fire from her nose, ("I don't know…They are both similar, but flying is faster and you don't run out of wind…")

Eragon bellowed a laugh drawing the attention of the others, ("You did notice the sea when we were in Teirm?")

("Yes but it is annoying to have to resurface for air…So I guess flying is better…")

Soon Orick returned with a deer and two geese as Dwarves have heavy appetites. After they ate Eragon walks up to Arya observing the Elven custom first as not to be rude, "Would you spar with me…"

Arya smiles, "I am sorry but that would not be wise…"

Eragon sighs heavily to let her know he is not pleased with her answer, then he goes to Orick. "Would you spar with me?"

Orick jumps up, "Of course…but we don't have practice swords…"

"That's okay I will use magic so that we do not harm ourselves…" Eragon takes Orick sword, _"Gëuloth du knífr!" _Then Eragon runs his hand across the blade. "See!" As Orick examines his sword Eragon does the same to Unbidtr. The other Dwarves gather around to watch and from the corner of his eye Eragon sees Arya observing from her sitting position.

Eragon initiates the attack and withdraws testing Orick and at the same time trying to draw him in. Eragon has height and reach, but that does not matter against a Dwarf. On many occasions his mother taught him otherwise by fighting him on her knees. Orick pretends to get drawn in, Eragon is not fooled. Most of orick's swings are for Eragon's legs or his mid-section. Eragon's attacks are for Orick's head to throw him off as he searches for an opening to his chest, stomach, or legs.

Eragon smiles for his opening has come. He overextends his arm just in case Orick had left himself open on purpose and that is when Eragon drops his sword. His nose is filled with the most revolting smell and he feels his back vibrate with mind numbing pain. As he hits the ground Arya leaps to his side only to stop as Saphira coils her body around her Rider and places her wing over him. When one of the other Dwarves try to come forward she growls a warning.

("Saphira…let us help him…") Arya says out loud and with her mind. Saphira's only reply is a threatening growl. An hour passes before she allows them to tend to Eragon. Arya scoops him up like a Mother would a baby and carries him to his tent.

Eragon's eyes are still closed as he reaches out with his mind. Arya is by his bed and so is Orick watching over him. ("Saphira!")

("I am here little one…")

("How long have I been out?")

("Many hours…I tried to wake you but was unable to…")

("That was the worst I have ever had…")

("Yes! I wish Durza were still alive so that I can kill him all over again…")

Eragon opens his eyes and looks at Arya. "You are alive Shadeslayer…Thank Guntera…"

"How do you feel…" Arya asks.

"Like I want to die…I need to be alone for a while…" Arya smiles and stands up then Orick pats him on the shoulder and leaves. Eragon turns to his side cursing under his breath.

("Little one do not despair…Elves are very powerful with magic…I am sure they will be able to heal you…")

("I guess so…") He replies getting up and leaving his tent. Arya is sitting by the camp fire with Orick and the other Dwarves. "Is there something to eat…" Shaulven hands him a bowl of stew.

"Are you alright Shadeslayer?" Thorv asks.

He sighs poking his stew and remembering his mother's words, ("Do not allow anger to guide your actions be even tempered when you speak or lose an ally. "I…am fine for now…"

"I will pray to Guntera that he heals you and torture that demon Durza…"

"Thank you…" Eragon keeps his head low in shame, then he finally gets up. "Excuse me!" He walks away thinking of his father and mother. A tear slides down his face.

"You are not alone…" Arya says.

"Yes…I have Saphira…"

"And you have a friend in me…"

Eragon smiles at her and returns his attention to horizon. "Thank you for saying that…"

They rest the next day and leave at sunset. Five days later Saphira spots the edge of the great forest of DuWeldenvarden from the air.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. DuWeldenvarden

Part 1. The Elves

DuWeldenvarden grew closer every day. ("It goes on forever…") Eragon said to Saphira on her back. Dragon and Rider could see for miles high up among the clouds.

("Soon our training will begin…") Saphira said.

Eragon sighed as his mind went back to the mind numbing pain he experienced a few days ago. Would the curse Durza laid on him be a hinder to his training? More importantly would the Elves be able to heal his wound. He kept his doubts hidden from Saphira. That is when Eragon felt the comforting touch of Arya's mind.

("Saphira! Eragon! Return to us immediately!")

("We return now!") Saphira said. She went into a backwars loop and dove towards the Dwarves who making camp. As Saphira approached the ground she opened her wings and slowed her descent.

"No more flying from here on…" Arya said walking up to them as Eragon climbed down from Saphira's back. "I don't want any Elves on patrol to see you and attack the two of you…"

"Aren't we close enough for you to contact the Elves mentally…" Eragon asked.

"Yes…But there are spells protecting our cities…Spells to block mental probes from entering our domains…So we must physically show ourselves…and the Queen must be the first to see the two of you…Saphira be extra cautious for many of the spells placed in DuWeldenvarden are meant for Dragons…" Arya places several powerful wards over Saphira as they camp.

As they sit around the fire Eragon notices something weird about Shrrgnien's hand, he was a Dwarf that had been with him sense Tarnag. The Dwarf is twisting steel bolts from his knuckles. Eragon picks one up, "What are these?"

The Dwarves all laugh, "They are called… Ascûdgamln…My steel fists…" Because Eragon cannot pronounce his name he calls him Sher. Sher quickly puts them back on his knuckles and punches a tree stump with his fist.

"Wow!' Eragon exclaims, "How is done?"

"The bearer is placed into a 'deep sleep…"

Sher breaks off into Dwarvish after asking Orick to translate. "..._A drill is used to put holes through the finger joints, embedding metal sockets into the holes, and sealing them in place with __magic__. Then various-sized spikes could be threaded through the sockets. Afterward, the dwarf can remove and replace them by screwing them out. Few dwarves attempt this because one can easily lose the usage of his hands."_

"I would like to have a pair of steel fists…"

"That would not be wise Shadeslayer…Human bones are thinner than Dwarf bones…The process would kill you or make your arm useless…"

After three more days they come to an Elven dock for canoes, "Wait here!" Arya says, ("Saphira remain in the water…") Arya slowly walks to the edge of the forest and speaks out loud in the ancient language. "_Children of the forest come out and show yourselves for it is I Arya of House Lyndeai…Do not fear…"_

Eragon watched as two Elves armed with spears appear at the base of the trees. Then two more are high up on the branches of the trees. The four Elves were all male and when they laughed it filled Eragon with much joy. The Elves in the trees jumped down from twenty feet and landed nimbly on their feet. Then all four Elves danced around Arya holding hands and laughing. When Saphira rose up out of the water the Elves cried out in horror pointing their weapons, but Arya quickly introduced Saphira and her Rider Eragon. Eragon places his two fingers over his lips and perform the Elven custom along with the Dwarves.

"Come friends!" The young Elf says. They follow a long path to a tree house used as an outpost. Then the Elves begin preparing food for everyone. "I am Laef…and these with me are Veai…Loursyn…and Gynn…"

As the food was prepared polite questions was asked but the bulk of questions was asked to Saphira. Arya seemed reserved and out of place among the others. Every now and then Eragon would nudge her mentally to reassure her or draw her out of whatever was bothering her.

When the food was served the Dwarves placed cut pieces of sausage into the salad which offended the Elves, but they said nothing. Eragon did not want to offend them so he gladly ate the meatless meal.

Laef clears his throat, "The land travails for times to come a daughter of fire and wind…She has come forth to me to avenge a deed most evil done…A foe of old a foe anew…Condemned to fate by the light of she shines so great…"

The Elves clap and Saphira reaches her long neck ofrward and licks Laef, "That was most beautiful…" Eragon said.

"Tis but a rough verse…But I thank thee nonetheless Shadeslayer…"

"Verses and poems have their place Master Laef, but it we Dwarves be about business…Or we to accompany thee further…"

"No!" Arya burst out drawing the attention of the other Elves. "We see Eragon safely on…"

"Then Helzvog has blessed us, we have fulfilled our duty…" Thorv said, "We shall leave in the morning…"

Eragon was given a room to sleep in the tree house, but he slept outside with Saphira on the ground. He strains his ears to hear what Arya is saying to Laef and the others. "_Atra nosu waíse vardo fra eld hórnya!_" Laef says. "Now we may speak without Knurla listening."

"Yes Arya what happened? How were you captured…"

Arya speaks in the ancient language, "_Swear to me that you will not utter a word of this until I have spoken with the Queen…" _They swear in the ancient language. Arya sighs before talking, _"Galbatorix had spies among the Du Vrang Gata…The Twins as they were often referred to as…It was they who betrayed us…Durza ambushed us in the forest on our way to Osilon…Glenwig and Faolin fell…" _Arya pauses to compose herself and continues. _"…I tried to send the egg to Brom." _Arya pauses again deciding not to reveal Eragon's parentage until she was before the Queen. _"…He questioned me about the egg…Then his questions changed to the location of Ellesmera and our other cities…Their defenses and such…" _Arya told them many other things but she left a lot out of what happned.

_"__Another human rider…Barzul!" _Gynn says cursing.

Arya waves her hand, _"He is a true Rider and a friend for Eragon rescued me from the Shade Durza and killed him in the battle of Tronjheim…"_

_"__We are glad that you survived your ordeal Arya Vodhr…" _Veai said.

Early the next morning Eragon waved goodbye to the Dwarves a little sad to see them go."Barzul!" Orick cursed, "I wish I can go with them…"

"At least you will see the Elven city of Ellesmera…How many Dwarves get to do that…"

Orick grunts, "And sit around and get fat…"

Part 2. The Call of Silthrim

Another day passed before they continued on their journey. Every sight and sound of the great forest had Eragon wiping his head back and forth for the owner of the sound. The Elves could have traveled for hours even days without stopping, but they had to stop so that Saphira could catch up as she was limited to travel by the ground. Then there was Eragon and Orick.

"Veai take first watch…Loursan travel to Cithri and fetch us some horses…"

"I obey milady…but what do I tell Lady Vidhel when she asks the reason I have left my post?"

"Tell her that which we hoped for has come true and that which was lost has returned…"

"I shall carry your orders…"

Eragon noticed how the Elves treated Arya, ("Hey Saphira! Do you notice the way Laef and the others defer to Arya and obey her without hesitation…")

Saphira raised her head then lowered it, ("Yes now that you mention it…She must be someone of great importance or come from a noble Elven House…")

("She would have to be royalty…I mean Angela's prophecy said I would love someone of Royal blood…") Saphira started laughing in her throat drawing the attention of the Arya and the other Elves, ("What?")

("Nothing! You will figure it out eventually…")

("Come on tell me!") Eragopn demanded, but Saphira would not.

"It is good to hear a Dragon laugh…" Gynn said smiling who was the oldest Elf of the group. "The last I heard it was before the Wyrdfel…When the Elven Rider Boah and his violet Dragon Hundyr visited…"

Eragon looked at Gynn, "You fought in the Wrydfel?"

He sighs, "Oh yes…I was in Illearia when Galbatorix and his Foresworn attacked…I was only thirty and five…And I was there at Du Vollar Eldrvarya…Many Dragons, Elves, humans, and Dwarves died that day…"

Orick looks at the Elf, "Did you know or hear of the Dwarf Mannoal the Brave…"

"Mannoal was killed by the Usurper Galbatorix on the burning planes…I learned much of war from him…"

"I…" He looks at Arya and goes quiet.

"What?" Eragon asked.

"I have said enough Shadeslayer…When we reach Ellesmera your teachers will tell you the rest…"

By sunrise the next day Loursan returned with magnificent white horses. Unlike anything Eragon had ever seen before. "They are called Neols…Elven horses…" Arya says leading one horse to Eragon, "This one is called Folvir…Elven Horses are as intelligent as Dragons…They cannot speak with the mind like a Dragon but they understand languages and respond best to the ancient language…Do not abuse them for they are very slow to forgive…" Arya gave them other instructions and then they all were off. Melting away the miles as they sped through the forest.

They rode until sunset and covered over 211 miles. As darkness fell over the forest Saphira raised her head hearing it first. A sound that echoed through the forest. Then Eragon noticed it and it sent a chill through his body. He started laughing and so did Orick. Eragon started breathing heavy and was about to run off when he was tackled by Arya. Eragon struggled but she was too strong.

_"__Eyddr eyreya onr!" _Eragon heard Arya say. There was a popping sound and the song was gone.

"What happened?" Eragon asked as Arya pulled away. Then Eragon noticed Laef and Veai wrestling with Orick.

"GET OFF ME!" He barked after they placed a spell on him.

"I am sorry I forgot…The Saturnaliuss…We sing in the ancient language to the forest…To the trees…and animals of the forest…That is why DuWeldenvarden is so big…Our festivals of fertility are perilous for mortals."

"By Helzvog I will not be bewitched again Arya…"

"I cry your pardon Master Orick…"

Eragon looked longingly at Arya then he got and sat by Saphira who sat on her hind legs twitching her tail. He had to keep his mind closed to Saphira or hear the song and be verwhelmed by the flood of emotions she was feeling. As they sat in silence Eragon would sneek glances at Arya. He would stare at her hair, her breasts, her lips, and skin. He sighs and closes his eye.

For Arya she could look at Eragon, Orick or the any of the young Elven males with them without ever moving a muscle. She was affected by the song but not as much as Eragon or Orick. When Eragon closed his eyes she took in his features and noticed many things she had not before. Things she ignored because she was still mourning her lost love. If he had not died Arya and her chosen could say the vow of love to each other. She closes her eyes and buries her emotions like most Elves do. As her eyes are close Arya tries to think of her dead love but keeps seeing Eragon's face.

The next day all is quiet and the forest looks rejuvenated and refreshed. As if new life had sprung up during the night. ("What is it?") Eragon asks to Saphira.

("I…am alone Eragon…Your mother said to us that Galbatorix and his foresworn destroyed all the wild Dragons…I have no mate…My race has been condemned to the void with no future…")

Eragon smiles and hugs her, ("That is not true…If we free the Red Dragon from Galbatorix he could be a potential mate and then Mother said there is another egg Galbatorix has…If father can steal your egg then we can steal the other green one…So do not despair my heart…") Saphira licks Eragon for his words then he joins Arya and the others. As they travel Eragon touches Arya's mind and she allows the contact and he tells her of Saphira's sorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. The Path to Ellesmera

Even with the Elven horses travel was slow because Saphira could not fly through the air or be spotted by an Elf or attacked by a trap spell in the forest. The Elves were making and when Eragon offered to help he suffered an attack from his wound. Ashamed he stood alone away from the Elves and Orick, but the Elves especially Laef and Arya comforted him.

("ERAGON!") Saphira shouts with her mind leaping from tree to tree. She lands with a huge thud. ("Are you alright?")

He sighs, ("I am now that you are here…")

Saphira growls at Arya, ("I should have been here…")

"I apologize Brightscales…But if you are seen…"

Eragon smiles, "Can't you make her invisble? That way she can travel with us but not be seen…"

The next day Arya places an invisibility spell over Saphira and she flies low to the ground to keep up with everyone. The deeper they go into the forest the bigger and taller the trees get. When they make camp Eragon pulls out the jewel carrying the memories of his parents. "You miss them don't you?" Laef asks.

"What are you talking about?" Eragon asks.

"Your parents?"

Eragon sighs and wipes a tear away with his finger, "Did Arya tell you?"

"No, but it is obvious…Logic says that because of your facial expressions and the spells on that jewel that you miss your parents..."

Eragon smiles remembering that his mother told him that Elves are logical people and there us little that can be hidden from them. "Yes…they…They were more than I knew of them…I wish they both were here…"

"Have you any other family?" Laef asks.

"Two brothers…One is a cousin but he grew up with me…The other…" He looks at Arya, "Has lost his way…"

"It happens even among family…" Laef looks at Orick, "And you Master Orick…What of your family?"

He sighs, "My father and mother died when I was but a babe…King Hrothgar adopted me as he is my next of kin…More recently I got a foster brother in Eragon when Hrothgar adopted him as well…"

"I bet that wasn't well received by the Dwarf Clans…" Gynn said.

Orick laughs, "It was a controversy, but a clan lord may adopt whomever he or she wishes…My aunts, uncles, cousins had more to say against it than anyone…The Dugrimst Ingeitum is very wealthy…A change in Hrothgar's will stirred up a hornet's nest…" Eragon gasps drawing laughs from the Elves, "Oh yes Eragon as a member of the Dugrimst Ingeitum and an adopted son of Hrothgar you are entitled to a portion of his personal wealth and a part in the family treasury…Of course your extended family is considered members of the family but you will have decide if they receive a portion or not…"

This shocked Eragon, ("Well little one you are a rich man…") Saphira says.

The next day before sunrise Eragon gets up and fails again in his attempt to catch the Elves sleeping or with their eyes closed. Sveral times during the night he woke up and caught them awake as well but they were laying down. It was a frustrating thing. As they travel Eragon's circle of friends grows wider to include Laef who of the Elves shows him the most kindness other than Arya. Another three days of travling and they came to an open grove of trees and patch of cut grass. The sunlight shined through the trees then an Elf appears in the sun beams. The Elf's body seems to be on fire and a terrible power emanates from his mind and body.

Arya grabs Eragon's hand as a great fear overtakes him, "Eragon show him your Gidwei Ignasia…"

Eragon raises his palm and shows the Dragon mark. The Elf smiles and opens his arms wide, "_Nolmeai…En Dwel Gata…" _The Elf says.

"Come the way is clear…"

As they pass the light fades and the Elf vanishes, "Who is that?" Eragon asks.

Arya smiles, "That is Gilderien the Wise…Prince of House Miolandra, wielder of the White Flame of Vándil, and the guardian of Ellesméra since Du Fyrn Skulblaka...the Dragon Elf Wars. No one is allowed to enter Ellesméra without his permission…"

They travel half a mile before they enter the Elven capital of Ellemera. The gates of the city are marked by two large trees that have connecting branches at the top. A door made of vines wiggle and writhe as they separate to reveal the main street of the city. Each Elven house or building is melded into the trees of the forest in no particular design or fashion. Instead of forcing the forest to adapt to them the elves have adapted to the forest.

Soon Elves of different height and hair color gather on the main street as Arya leads Eragon and the other Elves up the main street. ("This is amazing!") Eragon says to Saphira.

("Strong magic lingers here…We must make allies and quickly…") Saphira says.

The Elves clap and many of them drop to one knee as Saphira passes. "Death to Galbatorix!" Someone screams.

"The Riders have returned…" A male Elf screams.

Another Elf breaks out in song causing Eragon to cover his ears, ("Eragon do not fear there is no magic in her words…") Arya says touching his mind.

_"__Gala O Wyrda brunhvitr/Abr Berundal vandr-fodhr/Burthro lausblädar eja undir/Eom kona dauthleikr..."_ Saphira pauses to listen to the Elf's song causing other Elves to join in. When they are done Arya leads them to the center of the city where three large trees are merged to form what Eragon figures is the royal palace. All the Elves accept for Arya drop to one knee as the great doors to the palace open. And from it emerges an Elven woman who is a more mature version of Arya.

"Oh my daughter how I have wronged you…" Eragon gasps as he drops to one knee.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13. Oueen Islanzadi

Even Orick was shocked and exchanged glances with Eragon. ("Your true love shall be of noble birth…") Eragon says to Saphira.

("Does this revelation affect your feelings for her?")

("I don't know…")

"Yes Mother…Our lives are long and full of memory…I cannot change the past I can only live in the now…"

"Even so my daughter…You are my only family…I ask you to forgive me…For I played my part wrongly in what transpired to you…Can you forgive me? Will you forgive me?" She asked hopefully. Eragon looks up at Arya and wonders if she will. The answer is so long in coming that Eragon is tempted to speak with her mentally.

"I cannot forget my mother…but I can forgive…" Arya says dropping to one knee. As the gathered Elves clap Islanzadi rushes forward and pulls Arya off her knees and hugs her.

Mother and daughter kiss each other on the cheek, "Rise all of you…"

Arya steps to the side, "My Queen may I introduce Saphira Brightscales and her Rider Eragon Shadeslayer…"

When Arya said his name every Elf gathered before the Palace steps gasps and whispers behind him. "Eragon!" The Queen says taking her eyes off of Saphira and raising an eyebrow looking at Eragon. "That is a name we rarely bestow on our children and one that is never given to a human…who were your parents…"

Eragon swallowed hard thinking on his mother. Then he observes the Elven custom impressing the gathered Elves before answering the Queen's question, "Brom Bane of the Foresworn and his wife Selene the Hand of Brom…"

Another wave of gasps fill the air, "Come in doors there is much we must discuss…"

Inside the Palace is just as elegant and beautiful as the outside with a floor of polished marble with leaves scattered across the floor. Islanzadi sits on a high backed throne of white ivory, when she sits down a white Raven lans on the top of her staff and fixes its eyes on Eragon. On the left and right are Elven nobles twelve on the left and another twelve on the right. Eragon and Orick perform the elven custom. Then Eragon tells them how he found Saphira's egg and all his adventures afterwards. He skips Angela's fortune in Teirm and his attraction to Arya.

Islanzadi shakes her head, "That so much could happen without a drop falling to my ears…I see the folly of cutting of contact with the Varden…If I had not Ajihad would still be with the Varden…Forgive me my friend…"

Eragon clears his throat wondering of the Cripple who is whole sits among the gathered Elves. "Milady sense Arya is alive will resume your support to the Varden…I am sworn to their cause…" Eragon removes the missive from Nausada and hands it to Islanzadi.

"Of course…my quarrel with the Varden is as melted ice in summer…Step forward Eragon…" He obeys and watches in wonder at the feet of magic performed by the Queen. _"Kuldr, rïsa lam iet un malthinae unin Arunil...Tosan le Gwuin…"_ Eragon smiles as gold dust rises up from the ground and solidifies into a gold ring…then a jewel flies off the necklace on her neck and embeds itself into the ring. Finally a glyph appears in the ring. It is similar to the one Eragon's father use to have. "Eragon…for saving my daughter and killing the Shade Durza…take this ring that all Elf kind will know that you are a friend to our people and that you can be trusted…"

Then Islanzadi turns her attention to Arya. "Now my daughter speak and tell us how you were ambushed…" Everyone listened as Arya deliberately spoke slowly on her capture and torture at the hands of Durza. The Elven nobles gripped their swords as she spoke about the torture. Then she spoke of Eragon's rescue and how Selene the Black Hand healed her. Eragon was relieved when she did not mention his attraction for her.

"Galbatorix should suffer a thousand times over for making deals with a Shade…" Lord Dauthdr said, he sat on the right from Throne. "We are equally indebted to you Arya Drottninggu for not revealing any of our secrets to the Shade…"

Islanzadi allows the tears to fall down her cheeks as she looks at Orick, "Welcome young Orick to my halls…Have you anything to add…"

Orick bows, "Only a royal greeting from King Hrothgar and an unneeded plea for you to resume relations with the Varden…Other than that I am here to see that the agreement made by Brom is honored…"

"We Elves honor our agreements in this language or any other…Though…" Islanzadi turns her head back to Eragon, "…Eragon's training may be for naught if he cannot overcome the Shade's curse…Even now I have ordered our most powerful Spellcasters to divine a cure…But if they cannot then you may just become a figure head Eragon…I am do not mean to offend you or lesson what you already have accomplished, but it was foolish f you to stay in Tronjheim and fight…" Saphira growls at Islanzadi who nods forgive me at Saphira.

"And will my training begin milady?" Eragon asks sneaking a peek at the Elves gathered.

Islanzadi closes her eyes as if speaking to someone mentally. Then she opens them and looks at Eragon, "Your training will be begin at the set time…" She stands up, "Come we have spoken of unpleasant things long enough…"

"Wyrda!" The white Raven barks. A chill runs through Eragon when the Raven speaks. They follow the Queen outdoors and she raises her hands. The gathered Elves clap as they are showered by rose petals. "Let us feast!" She barks.

A group of Elves start to play light tunes on musical instruments Eragon did not know existed. Other Elves bring large tables out and set up chairs and then there are those who with just words use magic to hang decorations.

Eragon notices Arya, "looking for someone?"

Arya's head is darting back and forth through the Elves, "Yes actually I am…but she is not hear…"

"Who?" Eragon asks with growing curiosity.

Arya sighs, "I will take you to meet her later…"

Eragon sighs in disappointment because later to an elf could mean weeks or days if not years. Soon the food is served and Eragon is seated next to Arya close to the Queen and on his left is Orick and then Laef. "So Brom is your father!"

Eragon looks at him, "You knew him?"

Laef smiles, "I wish! I saw him from afar the day he came to Ellesmera…All Elves wanted to meet the man who rescued a Dragon Egg from Galbatorix and killed Morzan the First and Last of the Foresworn…"

"And my mother…"

"All Elves know well the legend of the Black Hand…She turned her life around and brought forth my friend the Shadeslayer…So I cannot judge her…"

They interlock arms, "Thank you for your words…"

Then Eragon turns to look at Arya who is talking with Lord Dauthdr, "Yes your father knew and your mother…I asked Brom not to tell anyone…"

It takes Eragon a few minutes to find his voice as he had been wondering those things, "why? I mean…if you are a princess why did…"

Islandzadi looks at her daughter as she answers, "We Elves do not view our monarchs as you humans and the Dwarves do…The first duty of any monarch or leader among our people is service to the people…I did not reveal who I am because it was not important to what needed to be done nor did I seek special favors or treatment…I am not even bound to take the Throne whenever my mother's time ends…We Elves elect our leaders…" When Islanzadi sighs Eragon looks at her.

"Two hearts broken…Now made whole…One seeks gold and the other glory afar…" The white Raven croaked from the Queen's staff.

"Be silent Blagden and no more of your wretched verses…" Islanzadi barks.

Eragon touches Arya's mind, ("That is the weirdest bird I have ever seen…") He speaks to her mentally as not to offend anyone about his comment on Blagden.

Arya smiles while she is conversing with her mother and Lord Dauthdr, ("Many years ago while I was still in my mother's stomach…My father was battling an Urgal and lost his footing…A black Raven swooped down and plucked out the eyes of the Urgal this allowed my father to kill the Urgal and lead our people to victory…My father Evander was always generous by nature…So he blessed the Raven in the ancient language with intelligence and long life…It had two side-affects he did not foresee…One Blagden's feathers became white as snow and Blagden can foresee things before they happen…He speaks in riddles and has the rudest tongue you will ever hear…But if he ever comes to you and says something that isn't a joke or riddle take it to heart…")

It was weird talking to someone in his mind while they were speaking with someone else. A thing Eragon was still getting use too. Then everyone claps as the food is served. And to Orick and Eragons' disappointment no meat. There were boiled eggs but that didn't count as they were not fertilized eggs. There was vegetable pies, stews, berry cakes, drinks, water, flavored water with fruit, and a wiggly substance cut into blocks that had a sweet taste to it. Eragon could not pronounce the Elven word for it. Then there was something called tofu.

Saphira ate a large pie that had been set before her it had no meat but she found it very tasty. She paused to drink one of the barrels of Elder Berry wine set beside her and guzzled down the entire barrel in one draught which elicited a laugh from the Elves.

"How do you like it?" Arya asks to Eragon.

"Very good…" He looks at Orick, "Just as good as the food we had in Tarnag…"

Orick looks at Eragon, "HA! Okay it is delicious, but I still like a slab of ribs every now and then…A steak or some sausage…"

It grew quiet as Blagden leapt off the Queen's staff and walked down the table. The he stopped before Saphira whose face was buried in the pie. He clears his throat as Arya shakes her head, _"_Dragons, like wagons, have tongues. Dragons, like flagons, have necks. But while two hold beer, the other eats deer!"

Eragon's jaw drops and wave of gasps cross the table. A feint growl emanates from Saphira and she replies so that everyone can hear, ("And little birds too…") She says blowing a puff of smoke from nose that engulfs Blagden. He croaks in outrage and flies back to his place on the Queen's staff.

"Apologies Brightscales…We have for some time without success been trying to tame his tongue…" Islanzadi says.

Saphira looks up and nods to the Queen, then she growls at Blagden again. ("Eragon look!")

Eragon follows her gaze and spots a little girl standing beside the Queen, but she is not human. With eyes that change color every few minutes. ("Another Werecat!") Eragon touches her mind, ("Hello!") There is no reply at least not a mental one instead the girl smiles exposing her pointed teeth.

Soon the food is finished and the Queen stands up, "It is late and I am ready to retire…Spahira…Eragon follow me…I will show you where you may wrest…"

When they near the little girl both Saphira and Eragon pause, "Forgive my rudeness but you are a Werecat?" Eragon asked.

"Yes…and if you seek a name then call me Maude…"

("We are well met Maude…We met another of your kind Solembum by name…")

She smiles, "Oh that charmer…he owes me hunted a pigeon as he stole mine that last time he was here…He likes to hang with the Witch Angela…You had best be going Hatchlings the Queen does not forgive dawdlers…"

Arya had remained behind so that she could lead them to the Queen who hadn't noticed they were not behind her or didn't care. "This tree house once belonged to Vrael when he visited Ellesmera…Seems only fitting that you should have as you are the first free Rider in hundred years…"

"Saphira and I thank you your majesty…"

Islanzadi points up, "Saphira you can enter the domain from the Dragon arch up there…" Without a reply Saphira leaps up and vanishes into the archway. Just then five Elves show up, "Eragon these are Neida…Synen…Li…Ihjau…and Ryu. Please show them the scar on your back…" Reluctantly Eragon removes his shirt.

Neida runs her hand across the scar, _"Yes I can feel it…The most file magic I have ever touched…" _She says in the ancient language.

"_We have heard of this curse, but have never seen it used on another living person…" _Ryu says looking at the Queen, _"Perhaps…Duwlen's Ale or Nelda Ven…"_

Li shakes his head, _"Nelda Ven is too strong it will kill him…As for Dulwen's Ale…I would like to test it on something mortal first…As we have never given it to a human before…" _Eragon understands some of their words as they are speaking in the ancient language not all but half.

("I will not allow them to give you anything that will kill you…") Saphira says when Eragon comes to the second floor after exploring the first floor.

He smiles, ("I'm sure they mean me no harm…")

Saphira snorts, ("We are here to learn from the Elves…You saw their reaction when you told them how you swore fealty to Nausada…As with the Dwarves we will have to win these Elves over…Remember Eragon they were expecting me to hatch for an Elf…")

Eragon sighs, ("I know…") Eragon goes up to the third floor and finds another arch for Saphira, a writing desk, a wall with shelves with books on them, and what he figured was a bathing room, but he did not know how get hot water, so he left it alone. When comes back down to the bed room Eragon looks at the bed but decides to go sleep by Saphira on dais.

("Goodnight Saphira…")

("Goodnight little one…") She replies covering him with her wing.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14. Nausada

Part 1. King Orrin

Cithri

The city of Cithri is temporarily being used as the Capital of Surda until Aberon could be rebuilt. It was a strategic place in the south and was closest to the border with the Empire. Getting to Aberon had not been easy for Nausada and the Varden, but she had finally arrived. The New King Orrin was hero to his people because he had captured the City of Aroughs. To show support Nausada sent a thousand of her best troops to help hold the city. Half the army she sent was made up of the Dwarves Hrothgar sent to be under her command.

As for King Orrin he was not the cheery eyed young man that visited Tronjheim with his father all those many years ago. He was hardened war veteran now. A man who had spilled blood and was thirsty for more. It took a lot of maneuvering on Nausada's part to convince Orin to hold off on venturing further north into the Empire. Galbatorix was still gathering his massive army and then there was the Red Rider to worry about. He had single handedly leveled Aberon a feet none of the Riders of old could match even with their Dragons. Eragon and Saphira was the hope of all those who Galbatorix's tyranny, but the Blue Rider needed time…Time to train and Nausada was determined to give him that.

Nausada was alone in her office in a tower given to her by Orrin. Jormunder's office was next door, but he was off tending to personal matters. She was waiting for his return so that they could go meet with King Orin together. "This won't do…" Nausada said going over the finances of the Varden again. She was trying to find a way to build up her coffers. Every time Hrothgar tried to help financially the Clan Lords would try to block him. Orin had already given Nausada gold but his treasury was suffering from keeping his army at full strength and the added pressure of feeding the Varden's soldiers made things worse.

Raiding parties were called off as the last party was obliterated by some strange powerful magical attack that neither the Du Vrang Gata nor Orrin's spellcasters could find. Some feared it was Galbatorix himself who carried out the attack. Legends said his power was growing stronger with the passing of every year. Nausada was considering borrowing the money from King Orin, but how would she be able to pay it back unless she bent the knee and called Orin Lord of the Varden.

Nausada closed the binder and looked at a fairth of her father, "What would you do?" She asked as the tears started to flow. Somehow her father contacted her and spoke with her mentally. Nausada was sure she didn't imagine or dream the event, it really happened. Nausada had spoken with her father if only for a brief moment. ("Galbatorix could have been playing some sort of sick game…") She said thinking to herself. But all those theories were quickly thrown away, Nausada had really spoken with her father. She didn't tell anyone because of the implications.

"Would like some tea milady?" Nausada's personal servant Felda asked entering.

Nausada, "Only if it is cold tea…" Nausada replied waving herself to relieve the heat.

"Oh yes ma'am its very cold even managed to get some ice…"

Nausada smiles somehow the middle aged woman always managed to get special things for Nausada. "Thank you…" She looks at Felda, "You wouldn't happen to have a stash of gold lying around would you?"

"Sorry ma'am no!"

The doors open and in walks Jormunder, "Sorry I am late…"

Nausada takes a long gulp from the goblet, "No apologies necessary…How is your son?"

"Doing much better thank you…" Jormunder takes of his helm and places it on the desk then he wipes the sweat away. "Received word from Lady Arya…" Jormunder says removing a letter from his belt, "They have safely made it to Ellesmera…Also the Queen will be contacting you via magic through a mirror Trianna is working on now…She will want to speak with both you and King Orin…"

"Good news…" Nausada takes one last drink from her goblet and sucks on a piece of ice that will be completely gone by the time they reach Orin. "Come let's go…"

"Also we received a report that the village of Bukrenn has been abandoned…We believe the people fled to Dras Leona…"

Nausada's guards fall in line behind their leader ready to die to save her life. They walk through the heat packed halls of Cithri palace named after the family who was conquered by King Palancar the Third who formed the Broderring Kingdom. Of the holdings of the old Kingdom Cithri is the only city not under the control of Galbatorix.

King Orin does not hold court because of the war so he usually sits alone in his throne room with his knights and captains at his side. But he is not in his throne room he is in his private laboratory conducting experiments. "My King Lady Nausada and Sir Jormunder to see you…"

"Show them in…"

Jormunder bows, but Nausada curtseys, "You highness…"

"Lady Nausada…Lord Jormunder what can I do for you today?"

"Gold!" Nausada says abruptly, "I would like to borrow some gold from you…"

"Ah!" Was his reply as he placed a silver clear liquid into a glass tube with a drp of blue liquid. Then everything in the tube turns blue and freezes. "Well I'll be…" He sets the glass tube down, "As you know I have taxed my people to the limit to avenge my father's death…and to keep this army at full strength…I even have taken my own personal gold to maintain my army and feed your people…"

"More is needed…" Nausada says interrupting.

"I hear Queen Islanzadi will be contacting us today…Why not ask her for gold…"

Nausada sighs in aggravation, "You know the Elves don't use currency or barter in gold…"

"Yes but there is a legend that Queen Tamunora turned a pile of rocks into gold and gave it as a gift to King Rufus so that he could maintain the Broderring Kingdom…"

Nausada looks at Jormunder, "Your majesty what if the Varden and Surda combine its resources to dig for gold near the river…"

Orrin nods, "Very well but if anything is found we share everything equally…" An hour later Nausada and King Orin met before a mirror to speak with Queen Islanzadi.

"My condolences on the death of your father King Orrin…" Islanzadi said after the Elven greeting was observed.

"Thank you for your words your majesty…"

"And to you Lady Nausada…I feel a little responsible for your father's current predicament…If I had not broken contact with the Varden…"

"Thank you for saying that your majesty…But the blame lies with the Varden for not being more vigilant…I often advised the council and my father that the Du Van Gata needed to be scanned for duplicity…"

"Are there any plans for a rescue attempt?"

Nausada looks at Orrin before answering, "None that we can divine at the moment…"

Islanzadi looks off to the left then she returns her attention to Nausada and Orrin, "I am told King Orrin that you attacked Aroughs…"

Orrin raises his head and puts a little venom in his voice as he answers, "Yes we did…"

"Can you hold the city?"

"We can I am confident in the soldiers I left there…"

"Lady Nausada do you agree?"

Nausada looks at Orrin, "What's done is done…I have gone over his battle plans and they are sound to hold the city…I am more concerned about Galbatorix's army in Gileade…"

"We have been watching the city as well…Maybe six more months before his forces are ready to march…"

"Will you be able to give us aid…" Nausada asks hopefully.

"All will depend on Eragon's training and how fast he and Saphira can learn…Then there is his cursed wound…My spellcasters labor night and day to heal him…It would have been wiser had Ajihad forced Eragon to leave with my daughter…"

"With all due respect your majesty I don't think we would have been victorious without Eragon and Saphira…"

"True! Perhaps, but the curse Durza laid on him will affect his ability to learn and fight…"

"We do what we can…" Orrin says interrupting, "Perhaps one of your most powerful Elves can ride Saphira after they have completed their training…"

"We shall see…Is there anything else we need to discuss?"

"How soon can you resume your support of the Varden?" Nausada asked, "For the Varden is in desperate need of gold…"

Islanzadi sighs, "I may be able to send aid via the Dwarves as I am reluctant to send anyone out with the Red Rider lurking in wait…But that will take time…I was hoping to see how Eragon's training progresses…"

"Very well we shall do our best until then…"

Part 2. Golden Lace

Nausada was disappointed she was no closer to solving the money problem or the other things that plagued the Varden. She was very tempted to dissolve the organization and fight under King Orrin. Nausada sat in a chair while Felda washed her thick long black hair.

"How'd the meeting go?" Felda asked, as she twisted the hair to dry it.

"Disappointing! The Varden's finances weigh heavily on my mind…I wish King Orrin had waited before attacking Aroughs…"

"Well if were my father Idda done the same thing…" Felda wraps her head in a large towel.

"And what would do about gold?"

Felda sits down by the table while Nausada eats her diner to finish the new dress she started, "Gold…the world runs on money…Seems to me if had enough gold you could buy old Iron bones of his black throne…" Felda pauses to look at Nausada,

"What?"

"Well…I was thinking perhaps you need to start a business…or find something that would sell cheap and at the same time supply gold to the Varden…"

Nausada finished her meal and started rubbing her head with the towel to dry her hair faster. "I considered that, but our supplies are low…"

"To bad we don't possess magic…Then we can turn what we wished to gold."

When Felda said this Nausada was staring at the lace Felda was sowing into the dress. Then several ideas formed in her mind, "Felda!"

"Yes milady!"

"How long does it take to make lace…by hand?"

Felda smacks her teeth and counts in her head, "Oh…days…Even weeks depending on how much was needed…Why do you ask?"

Nausada smiles, "Find me Trianna…and bring her here I don't care what she is doing…" As Felda leaves Nausada puts on a robe and allows her hair to fall down her back. She stares in the mirror then she quickly wraps her waist length hair around her head and pins it.

"Milady the Sorceress Trianna!'

Nausada quickly gaurds her mind as she was taught then focuses on the Sorceress, "Trianna! I was wondering…about magic…Now correct me if I am wrong…Magic is fueled by the energy or llife force of our bodies at least by those who use it..."

"Yes!"

"And it takes the same amount of energy to do something by magic as it would by normal means…"

"Yes…"

Nausada picks up a bundle of lace from Felda's sowing chest, "So by those means can you use magic to reproduce Lace…"

This shocked both Trianna and Felda who exchanged glances, "Is that why you called me here? To make a dress…I am sure your servant is quite capable or you can hire a weaver…Now if you will excuse me…"

"I did not excuse you woman…Nor did I call you here to make a dress for me…I see that the new leader of the Du Van Gata needs to learn the same lesson I taught the High Council…I ask because if you are clever enough to pull it off then we can produce lace faster and cheaper than anyone in Surda or the Empire…Then we can sell that lace at cheap prices and raise gold for the Varden…"

"Oh!" Trianna said once again looking at Felda who hunches her shoulders, "Well…" She takes the Lace from Nausada. "…I will have to conduct a few experiments first…but yes I am sure it can be done…"

"Excellent! Now I am placing you in charge of this project…Get with a few Master Weavers and discuss patterns…also if you and your spellcasters can find any other things to do with magic that will enable the Varden to get gold by all means implement them, but be sure to run them by me…anything you sell your mages may keep five percent…"

"I shall get on it at once milady…"

Nausada smiles at her ingenuity, even Felda is impressed. The next day she attends court with King Orrin then she meets with the Varden High Council. They praise her on her idea with the Lace. A few days later Trianna and five members of the Du Van Gata have ten full iron chests of Lace. "Very impressive Trianna…I am well pleased…" She introduces a traveling merchant, "This man is Keiling and he has agreed to allow you to scan his mind…He will oversee all sales of our lace in the Empire…" Trianna scans his mind and finds him trustworthy. The man signs a contract and takes possession of the lace. Meanwhile Nausada pays a few merchants in Surda to sell the Varden's lace. Soon the gold starts to pour in and Nausada's coffers start to fill. Trianna and the Du Van Gata also mass produces medicine by magic and ale to be sold on behalf of the Varden.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15. Glaedr and Oromis

Eragon stared at the tray of food left for him in the morning. It had bread, boiled eggs, berry jam, fruit and a pitcher of water. He shook his head and ate wishing he had some meat. Eragon felt his chin as he was growing a beard and smiled as he saw his father staring at him in the mirror or at least a younger version of his father with his mother's eyes. As Eragon dressed he heard Orick's voice.

"Good morning Orick!"

"Morning Eragon and how slept you in this bird's nest…"

"Well thank you for asking…" Eragon replies putting on his socks.

"Morning Iron Tooth!" He says looking at Saphira who has yet to move off her dais.

("Morning Orick!") She replies without opening her eyes.

"Too much berry wine!" Orick asks smiling as he remembered how Saphira got hammered in Tronjheim.

Saphira yawns, ("No…I am picking up bad habits from Eragon…")

"Hey!" Eragon says as Saphira stretches like a cat popping her muscles and bones. Then Eragon notices the funny way Orick is acting, "Something wrong?"

"Hard to say…The Queen is waiting downstairs with Arya and the Elf Lords…There is something going on they haven't told us…"

Eragon looks at Saphira, "They take us to meet our teachers…" Eragon says out loud.

As Orick said Islanzadi, Arya, and the twenty-four Elf lords and ladies are waiting. "Before we go…The three of you must swear in the ancient language not to reveal what you are about to see to anyone without my permission first, that of my daughter's, whomever succeeds me to the throne, or the person it concerns…"

"Why?" Orick asks.

"Because this secret gives us an edge over Galbatorix…And we do not want it going beyond our boarders…"

Saphira, Eragon, and Orick agree then Islanzadi teaches Orick what to say in the ancient language. Because of Selene's teaching Eragon and Saphira manage a passible oath. Then they are lead through the city heading west. As they walk Elves stop to admire Saphira as she passes. Every now and then Eragon sneaks a glance at Arya, his desires to get to know her grow stronger everytime he is in her presence. Soon the Elven tree house end and they exit the city. There are a few houses spread across the edges of the city and few noble mansions. The mansions are three trees merged together and form the house in the main edifice in the center. Sometimes the mansion is on the ground others it is in the air about halfway up. After a two mile walk the group comes upon a cliff that drops a hundred feet down.

THUD

Eragon looks at Saphira who is on the ground and smiles. Saphira reacts by arching her back and growling.

THUD

A gale force wind rocks the trees and kicks leaves and dirt into the air. Lord Dauthdr waves his hand and an invisible force keeps the leaves and dust away from the group.

THUD

On the third percussion a roar fills the air and Saphira responds with her own roar. THUD, a huge golden Dragon rises up before Saphira, Eragon, Orick, and the gathered Elves. Eragon gets teary eyed as on the Dragon's back is a silver haired Elf on a molded saddle. The Golden Dragon is three times bigger than Saphira, its massive wings almost knock Eragon down with the wind they produce. Eragon gasps as the mighty Dragon's left foreleg is missing from a terrible blow.

"_Morning!_" The Elf says both mentally and verbally to all gathered as he climbs down from the Dragon's back.

"Oromis Elda…Glaedr Golden Scale…Meet Saphira Brightscales and Eragon Shadeslayer…" Islanzadi said.

Eragon drops to one knee as Oromis approaches, "As you have asked I have come…Osthato Chetowa…"

Oromis grabs Eragon by the shoulders and stands him up smiling, "Welcome Eragon…Welcome Saphira…"

Islanzadi took a step forward, "You knew? You knew of Saphira and Eragons' existence and said nothing? Why have you betrayed me Shurtagul?"

As Islanzadi accuses Oromis a powerful mind touches Eragon, ("We are well met Shadeslayer…I am Glaedr…") Eragon acknowledges him as the male Dragon turns its attention on Saphira and sniffs her, ("Hmm! You reek of humans…but you have the heart of a Dragon…Welcome Saphira…")

While Glaedr addresses Saphira and Eragon Oromis speaks with Islanzadi, "Your highness I did not betray you…You were the one who cut off all contact with the Varden after Saphira's Egg went missing and Arya thought dead to us…You allowed your grief to consume you so much that you neglected your duties…If you had scryed the land as our Queen you would have known of Saphira and Eragon…I held my peace because the witch Angela rescued Eragon and Arya who was not dead but alive and imprisoned in Gilead…"

"If you had told me I could have sent warriors to protect them!" She said in a desperate attempt to justify herself and save face.

"And what if Galbatorix had decided to send the Red Rider…You know he watches the borders of DuWeldenvarden for any sign of an Elven army…"

"I…I…I am diminished…"

That is when Glaedr spoke up so that all may hear, ("You are not diminished…No one knows how they will react to the death of a loved one…Arya is alive and home…Saphira and her Rider have come…The chance to defeat Galbatorix still exists…Take comfort in those things…")

"And Ajihad!" Islanzadi asks.

"He would want us to keep fighting…" Oromis said.

Orick steps forward, "This is more than anyone could have hoped for, but tell us Silver Hand why have you hid all these years…You were sorely missed…Your presence could have given hope to the people of Alaegasia…"

Oromis looks at Orick, "Well master…Orick Glaedr has his wound and I…Well when I was a prisoner of the Foresworn…Foromir and Kialandi broke something in me…I cannot use magic as proficiently as other Elves…Magic sometimes slips my grasp…At first I hid to build up my power…That took time…Then we received news that Brom stole Saphira's egg…Glaedr and I had every intention of showing ourselves but we decided to remain here in order to train the next Dragon Rider…" Oromis looks at Eragon.

"What if the Egg had never hatched?" Orick asked.

Oromis looks at Glaedr, "We always knew it would the question was just when…And time is against me…I am not as Immortal as other Elves or Eragon even…"

"I see…I did not mean to offend…"

"I am not offended…" Oromis replied, "Queen Islanzadi if there is nothing else I take my leave of you…"

"Go! Go and be done with the both of you…"

Oromis smiles and climbs up Glaedr's uninjured side, "Come Saphira! Come Eragon we have much to discuss…"

Before climbing up Saphira's back Eragon interlocks arms with Orick, "Go and do your clan proud…"

"Milady…" Eragon says bowing to Islanzadi.

"Train hard Eragon!"

Eragon greets the Elven Lords and Ladies and saves Arya for last, "Thank you…"

Arya smiles, "It is I who should thank you for saving my life…"

Then he turns and climbs up Saphira's side and off they take. Saphira follows Glaedr through the air for two miles and then he lands in a grove with an open space and a tree house. After Glaedr closes his massive wings Saphira lands next to him.

Glaedr turns his massive head to Eragon and places one eye on him, ("Did I see you with a leather made saddle?")

("Yes, I didn't bring with us…")

"Tomorrow bring it!" Oromis says as he walks into his house and returns with two chairs. "Come sit!" As Eragon takes a seat Glaedr and Spahira walk off from the tree. They are in eye sight but whatever they are talking about Eragon couldn't hear because Saphira closed her mind to them. Soon Oromis returns with a table and a pitcher of water. He pours Eragon a glass then himself.

Eragon is busting with questions, but Oromis says nothing. So Eragon waits and clams himself, then he curses inside as he had been meaning to scry Roran. ("I will do it when I go home…")

The minutes become hours as they sit in silence, "I see you have learned the value of patient…"

Eragon was sipping from his glass, "You can't stalk a dear without patient…"

Oromis smiles, "True enough! Let me see your hands Eragon…I can tell much from a person by staring at them…" This confused Eragon as wondered, what could someone learn by staring at the other person's hands. His doubts were laid to rest when Oromis spoke, "I see you have only wielded the sword for a short time, but you are more comfortable with a bow…You have done very little writing in your life…And you are a hard worker but prefer to have fun…Hmm! You seem to be a little reckless…"

Eragon could not believe his ears, "What makes you say that…" Eragon knew the word for master, his mother taught him, "_Abith_…No…_Ebrithil_…"

Oromis smiles, "Very good Eragon…You will also use that term when addressing Glaedr or Master…We are the teachers and you are the students…Now I say this because of your decision to remain in Tronjheim for the battle…That was reckless…I had considered contacting Arya and making you all leave, but Glaedr talked me out of it…"

Eragon takes a deep breath, "If I had not stayed Saphira would have…"

"Are you sure? Saphira would have followed you…"

"It was the right thing to do master!"

Oromis raises his eyebrows, "Was it? It cost you your back and health…Durza's curse…"

A tear runs down Eragon's left cheek, "It also cost me my mother!" He said looking away.

"Eragon! Never be ashamed of the decisions you make…They carry a lot of power…The Dwarves may have lost that battle without you and Saphira…It cost you a lot, but it also cost Galbatorix…The Shade is dead…The Spies have been revealed and Galbatorix cannot use the Urgals anymore…The victory was costly, but worthwhile…"

"Does the fact that stayed make me reckless…"

"What do you think?"

Eragon pauses to think before answering, "I don't know…Mother always said to me…Eragon know when to use your power and when not too…"

"And that is why you are here…All the training in the world will mean nothing if you don't know when and how to use your power…So I will teach you how to use logic and how to apply to life…"

"What of morality?"

"That will have to come from you…No one can teach you what is right and what is wrong…What you may consider to be evil may be considered good by someone else…"

"When Tornac and I were captured by the Razac they stopped in the mountains near Dras Leona…"

"The Helgrind!" Oromis said interrupting.

"Yes they stopped and we watched as they killed and devoured humans…"

Oromis smiles, "The Razac and their parents the Lethberka are the most foulest beasts in the world…But human beings are there main source of food…Does that make them inherently evil?"

"To a human yes…"

"Since the inception of the Rider's order there have been debates about the Razac…Ahunin when he lead the order suggested that the people who commit crimes punishable by death be fed to the Razac as a way to keep peace…There were those who argued especially human Riders that the Razac are as you seem to believe inherently evil and must be destroyed…"

Eragon thought about his mother's instructions on when to use his power, "Then why not use magic to change their diet…"

"Very good Eragon…But no one can force beliefs or a way of life on another…Even the Razac for they reason like you and I…"

"Has anyone ever made the suggestion to them?"

"Oh yes…and there were those who tried to force it upon them…They were punished of course…When you try to force your ways on others you become another Galbatorix…A tyrant! All you or I can do is show someone something and hope they see a better way…" Oromis stood up and then sat back down as his body started to tremble and he made fists with his hands so hard that his palms bled.

Glaedr spun his head around towards them, "Are you alright master?"

Oromis is breathing heavy, "Not as fine as I wish…"

"What exactly did the Foresworn do to you…"

Oromis smiles, "There is an organ in the brains and hearts of those who can use magic…It transfer the energy of the body into magic we can use…Kialandi and Foromir broke this in me…"

Eragon was almost ashamed to ask what he was about to ask, "Then how…" His voice trails off.

Oromis stands up, "Over the years I have been layering small spells over each other and Glaedr lends me his strength…It has prolonged my life and allows me to use magic in small amounts…"

"How much time do we have…"

Oromis smiles, "Who can say? Months, maybe weeks…I have been waiting for you and Saphira for the past 100 years…I intend to train the two of you…and if I fade Glaedr will complete the task…Come are you hungry?"

"Yes…" He says thinking of what he could hunt with Saphira after they leave.

They enter Oromis' hut. It is a simple hut not as elegant as Eragon's, but extremely clean and orderly. As Eragon sits Oromis takes out a loaf of bread, and hazelnut butter "You must have many questions ask them…"

"My father what was he like…I mean I knew as my father…What was he like as a Rider…"

"He was a lot like you actually…Always asking questions…A bit light hearted…He came to us from Kuasta…" He pauses to get a map of the shelf in the next room, "Here is Kuasta if you didn't know…" Oromis sets it down in front of Eragon, "Kuasta is so isolated from the rest of Alaegasia that it has strange customs and beliefs. It is also a place of intrigue and mystery…When Saphira One hatched for your father he was so happy…You know what it is like…"

"Yes…" Eragon replies looking at Saphira who is acting funny with Glaedr.

"Your father was a great spellcaster and had a brilliant mind, but in the beginning he was not very confident in himself…The other students would make fun of him for his customs…He would knock three times before entering a room…"

Eragon burst out laughing, "Why?"

"To ward off evil spirits…" Oromis and Eragon look at each and start laughing, "He quickly dropped that habit along with others…Brom was a quick study and fierce friend and student…Having his loyalty and friendship was like having gold…"

"My mother said he founded the Varden…"

"Yes and he help create the country of Surda…He also convinced the races of Alagesia to support the Varden…Many of the Foresworn met their end at his hand…I was honored to have known your father and consider it a greater honor to know his son…"

Eragon returns his attention to Saphira who is toying with Glaedt trying to get the elder Dragon to play with her. ("Saphira!") He is ignored, ("Saphira!") Again no response, ("SAPHIRA! Answer me now!")

("WHAT!")

("Stop that! You are being silly have some composure…")

("Do I tell you how to act around Arya? Leave me be!")

Eragon couldn't believe it…then he notices Oromis staring at him, "I don't what she will do from one moment to the next…"

Oromis smiles, "Those closest to us are usually the most distant…Glaedr and I took years to understand one another…Don't be surprised if Saphira stops pestering Glaedr and returns her attentions to you…"

Eragon takes a piece of bread, "Um…What can you tell me of Morzan?"

Oromis sighs, "Morzan…my greatest failure…He joined the order around the same time as your father…The two of them were my apprentices…They were the best of friends…It was Morzan who defended Brom from the other students…On reflection I think he did this because he saw in Brom what I did…I should have separated them…"

"Why didn't you?" Eragon asks when Oromis pauses.

"The first Saphira asked us too, but Glaedt thought that given time Brom would reach his full potential and be an influence on Morzan and his Dragon…Your father loved Morzan like a brother, but that love became unadulterated hate when Morzan killed Brom's Saphira…"

Eragon thought of his half-brother Murtagh, "It would seem history is destined to repeat itself…"

Oromis places a hand on his shoulder, "Not reall…Your brother does not serve Galbatorix of his own free will…"

"Even so if Saphira and I don't join him Galbatorix will order Murtagh and his Dragon to kill us…"

Oromis smiles, "No I don't think so…Take this to heart…Galbatorix wants to rebuild the Rider's in his image…So he will exhaust all avenues of capture before he actually decides to order the two of you dead…"

"So why did Morzan join Galabtorix…Why did any of the Foresworn join Galbatorix…"

"They all had their reasons…Morzan because of love…" Eragon rested his head on his hand, "Sit up!" Oromis says in a fatherly like voice, "There once lived a Rider Selene by name…"

Eragon gasps, "Just like!"

"Your mother…Your mother even resembled her in looks…Morzan and his Dragon were lovers to Selene and her Dragon…The Rider Selene and her Dragon Syndeer died on a mission right in front of Morzan…It changed Rider and Dragon…Morzan began drinking heavily…When Galbatorix betrayed us Morzan went alone t hunt him…Galbatorix used Morzan's grief to convince him to help him…That is why he is often referred to as the first and last of the Foresworn…He is the first Rider to join Galbatorix…Then there was a powerful Rider named Orwin…On his last mission for the High Council Orwin struck his Dragon…As punishment the Council and I separated them physically…Their bond was severed…Orwin sought Galbatorix out and on the condition that they restore his bond to his Dragon Orwin swore allegiance to Galbatorix…

The Shamed ones make up the bulk of the Thirteen Foresworn…"

"The Shamed ones?"

"Yes! Five Riders and their Dragons who broke the rules and most sacred laws of the Riders…All human…The first was Foromir…Of all of the Foresworn he was the most devious…And the one who challenged Galbatorix the most…Foromir was founder of the Shadow Lords…"

Eragons takes a sip from his glass, "Who were the Shadow Lords?"

"A secret sect of spellcasters taught the secrets of the Riders…Vrael himself captured Foromir…It was Galbatorix who took them down…Foromir was the oldest of the Foresworn he was imprisoned in Shauvenbar on the Island of Shame…Next was Kialandi who joined the order the same Galbatorix did…She also graduated from Vroengard Academy with him…She was imprisoned for summoning spirits…and was a lover to Foromir…Then there was Durnom…he tried to take King Abernost's place on the throne…Serra…used the burning curse on an enemy…"

"What is the burning curse…"

"A terrible spell that has no counter nor can any ward protect you from it…It involves Dragon fire…The spell can be redirected…Elwoth the Beheader…He killed his own master over his master's daughter…All five of them were broken from the prison swelling Galbatorix's ranks…The prison also held dark mages, pirates, mercenaries, and warlords…"

"Why not kill them?"

"Because some believed that they could have been rehabilitated…Next was Terron he was the youngest to join, but his Dragon was the eldest of the Foresworn Dragons…A wild Dragon who bonded with Terron…He joined to avenge his father who was a Rider…Vrael had his father's magic striped away…Then brother and sister Hedron and Bella…They joined because their Master was executed for being a cofounder of the Shadow Lords…Rone…was promised great power…Then Philen who left because he was in love with his Master who rejected him…and finally Baben who believed that the humans needed to have their own Dragon Rider Order…"

"Wow!" Was all Eragon could say.

"Did you bathe this morning…"

Eragon was embarrassed and tried his best to hide it, "No Master! I really wanted to, but I couldn't figure out how to heat the water…I thought about heating it with magic but it would probably kill me…"

Oromis put his head and laughed which caused Glaedr to look at the Elf, "Excuse me Eragon Vodhr…No the nob must be held down to get hot water…Also please shave yourself…We Elves don't need to shave but I shall a razor waiting for you in the morning…"

"Yes Master!"

"Come!" When they went outside Glaedr and Saphira were waiting. "Glaedr and I…"

Glaedr finished the sentence, ("Have worked out a training schedule for the two of you…")

"We shall begin tomorrow at sunrise…"

This time when Glaedr spoke he did so in the ancient language, ("_And from now on we want the both of you to speak in the Ancient Language…"_

_ "__Yes Ebrithil…" _Eragon said.

Oromis went back inside and returned with several scrolls and small wooden device, "Wind this and it will wake you in the morning…And these are scrolls on the ancient language and words of the common tongue…Start reading tonight…I will quiz you on pages one through five tomorrow…"

("Off with the two of you…") Glaedr said.

Eragon thanked them and jumped on Saphira's back. He tried to tell her what he learned of the Foresworn, but all she spoke of was Glaedr this and Glaedr that...When Eragon reached their tree house he suffered a pain from his wound.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16. Elva

Jormunder stood with General Waden as both Surdan and Varden troops practiced sword play, shot arrows into straw dummies, and ran through obstacle courses. "Captain!"

The man runs up to Jormunder and solutes, 'Yes sir…"

He points to a young man struggling to run through the obstacle course, "That boy there! Have him transferred to archers…he won't last ten minutes on the battle field…"

"Yes sir…"

Just then a man runs up with a report, "What is it?" Waden asks.

"Latest reports from Gilead…Galbatorix's army now stands at 140,000…and there is another 3,000 marching out of Teirm…"

"We should move the army to Aroughs and attack them from behind the wall…Or take Feinster…"

"And move our troops across open land…" Jormunder shakes his head, "Then we leave Surda open to attack…We must face Galbatorix's army in open combat first…"

"Excuse me…" Jormunder flinches as there is a shaggy haired boy standing by him dressed in a loin cloth and a leather strap across his chest with a bone handle dagger on it.

"Where do you come from? Get out of here little boy!" Waden barks. The bot hisses at him like a cat.

Jormunder places his hand on Waden as he tries to remember where he saw the boy before. "Tronjheim! You are Solembum…"

"Yes!" The boys says showing his pointed teeth.

"That is a mouth full…What are you?" Waden asks in disgust.

"Becareful what you say General…He's a Werecat…"

"I have a message for Lady Nausada…"

Nausada is in her office reading the latest report on Lace sales in Surda and the Empire. In Surda she is outselling the Weaver's guild four to one and gold has already come in from Feinster, Kuasta, and Belatona. "Enter!" Nausada says when a knock disturbs her.

"Lord Jormunder to see you milady…"

Nausada stands up as he walks in, "Look…" She says pointing at the three chests of gold, "And more will arrive in three days…"

He smiles, "Very clever milady, but what will King Orin say when he finds out you are taking profits from his citizens…"

"Nothing as I have approached the Weavers guild with an offer to supply them with Lace if they sell at competitive prices here in Surda while we blanket the Empire…" He sighs, "Is something wrong…Is it your son again?"

"Oh no milady he is very healthy…I came to see you about a Werecat!"

Nausada returns to her desk, "Magic! What has happened…"

"Do you remember Solembum…"

"Yes! Angela's cat…"

"Well he told me to tell you that you should go see that baby Eragon blessed…"

Nausada sat back to think and whispered to herself, "Oh that baby…" She said, "What of her?"

"Well I have been asking around and people have been telling me some very weird things…Things that only an adult could do…"

"But she is just a baby…"

"All the more reason to go…"

Nausada sighs, "I guess I should go see the child…Where is she?"

"King Orin gave her a room in the west wing of the castle…Um maybe you should take Trianna with you…I am told Angela is involved…"

Nausada shook her head because of all the dangers the Varden faced people with magic were the most dangerous. Even with the Du Vran Gata who swore allegiance to the Varden they still were dangerous. Nausada wipes the sweat from her forehead, "Summon Trianna…"

When Trianna arrives the trio gets directions to the room of Shining Brow as many of the Varden and Surdans call her. When they arrive there is a line of commoners, Nobles, and soldiers of the Varden and Surda waiting to see Elva. "Make way!" Jormunder orders.

When they reach the door it opens automatically, "Oh good you are here…No more will be seen today come back tomorrow…Come in!" Angela says, but when Jormunder and Trianna try to enter Angela stops them, "Just Lady Nausada…"

Jormunder's hand falls to his sword as Trianna takes a step back, "Milady…"

"I will be fine…"

"Please I was visiting the Varden when your great-great grandfather was still swimming in his father's pants…" Angela says then closes the door.

Nausada gasps as the room is very cool, "Magic!"

Angela looks at her, "Yes it makes life so much simpler…This way…"

Angela's leads Nausada through a maze of curtains to young girl of maybe six years old crouched over a tray of food and cramming it into her mouth. The old woman Greta is there and the cat Solembum is curled up on the floor next to the girl. The girl pauses eating then looks up at Nausada, who gasps and takes three steps back. The girl has pink almost glowing eyes, her black hair is a wild mess of twists and curls that had never been combed. But the thing that held Nausada's attention was the Dragon mark on her forehead. The last time Nausada had seen the girl was eleven months ago after Eragon had blessed the baby. Now sitting before her was a girl of seven or eight…not a year old baby.

"Welcome Nausada…" A woman's voice came from the girl. A voice that felt like it had lived a dozen life times and knew more of the world than the oldest and wisest of men. "I have been wanting to see you daughter of Ajihad…" As the girl spoke the white of her eyes became pink as well as if they were glowing. Nausada saw a cold calculating menacing creature before her that could tear her mind apart with one word or make her the happiest person in the world. "Come I have much to tell you…"

Unwillingly Nausada obeyed, "Who or what are you…"

She smiles easing Nausada's discomfort, "I am what Eragon made me…"

"But he blessed you…" Nausada said slowly taking a seat, "What happened?"

"He cursed me…Not on purpose…His words were meant to be May luck and happiness follow you and may you be shielded from misfortune…what he really said in the ancient language is May luck and happiness follow you and may you be a shield from misfortune…He did not do this on purpose…Otherwise I would hunt him down myself and make him suffer…His magic forced me to age and makes me feel all the hurts and sorrows that are about to befall a person…I have the ability to warm their hearts and make them happy…Or tell them what would make them happy…If I ignore my gift it causes me pain…Great pain…I tell you this because this war will drive me to madness…So I will be your sword…Use me as a weapon so that we may end this conflict…For even now outside the door the man Jormunder…He worries about his son and he worries about your safety in this room…The sorceress Trianna she fears that she will never find love because of her magic…She wonders how she can win Eragon's heart if and when he returns…King Orin wants to kill the Red Rider…he does not know who his brother is…He worries that he will not make a good King…And you Ajihad's daughter…You were very clever with the Lace…Jormunder is right about the King he will not be pleased about you taking gold from his subjects…"

Nausada stares dumbfounded as she speaks and she feels a tremendous weight lifted off her shoulders via Elva's words. "…But you will make it so that all may benefit…Beware though…Galbatorix will learn of the Lace and suspend all lace sales in the Empire…" Elva stands up and walks over to Nausada, "You are the best leader the Varden will ever have…You are better and wiser than your father…" Nausada starts to cry, "You are also stronger than him…Take that strength for you will need it in the days ahead…Your father is very proud of you…And love awaits you in a way you have never dreamed of…Take heart Nausada Nightstalker…The people of Alagaesia will need a strong leader…"

Nausada watches as Elva's eyes return to a normal pink and she returns to her food and crams it into her mouth, then she looks at the old woman Greta, "More please…" Nausada watches as the old woman cuts meat from a deer on a spit and makes an new tray of food. She places bread, fruit, vegetables, fish, and steamed rice on the plate. Then the girl devours the food like an animal.

It was the touch of Angela's hand that drew Nausada from her trance. She leads Nausada out of ear shot, "All she does is eat and eat…I believe it's because of Eragon's spell."

Nausada shakes her head, 'Why would he do this?"

Angela smiles, "He didn't do it on purpose…If he had believe me I would take Elva to Ellesmera and give him a good tongue lashing!"

"How long has she been like this?"

"Well the woman Greta came and fetched me when she started walking after just two months…I've been studying her since we left Tronjheim…she started talking the day we crossed the borders of Surda…What she can do is amazing…Can you help with more food…"

"Of course…Whatever you need…" Nausada's mind started working, applied properly Elva could be a deadly ally. "I don't know your responsibilities but could you watch over her?"

Angela smiles, "Of course…Nothing like this has ever happened in magic…"

"You will have to report to me…"

Angela's smile disappears, "Ah the unnecessary raisin in the cookie…Very well…"

"Thank you!" Nausada says and starts for the door, "Magic!" She says whispering under her breath.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17. Training

Part 1. To Listen

Eragon was up before the alarm sounded, exited that there was another Rider from the old order. Excited that his training was about to begin. He ran into the bath and started the water, when it was full he quickly undressed and started scrubbing himself. He went over his body three times then he lay in the water enjoying the water's warmth. ("Eragon!") Saphira says touching his mind.

("Yes!")

("An Elf was just here he bought you some food, new clothes, and a blade to shave your face…")

("Thanks!") Eragon gets out of the bath and releases the water. He dries himself off and wraps the towel around his waist. Then he walks back into the bedroom to get the clothes and razor. He sighs looking at the tray of food.

("We can go hunting after we train…")

Eragon smiles, ("I would like that…")

After dressing Eragon goes to the mirror and rubs his face. Then he lathers up his face and starts to shave. The blade slips and he cuts himself. "Dammit!"

("Eragon! Be careful! I would rather you look like a hairy ape than hurt yourself for a close shave…And if Master…Oromis has a problem with it tell him to talk with me…")

_"__Waise Heil!" _Eragon says healing the cut, ("I have an idea…") Eragon makes the spell in his head then he speaks it, the hair falls from his face into a black powder in the sink. "There all done…" He leaves the bath and eats the fruit, eggs, and drinks the water. "I will save this for later…" He says putting the bread away.

Then he belts his sword and saddles Saphira. Off they take from the Dragon arch on the second floor. When they arrive at Oromis' hut both Rider and Dragon are waiting. _"Good morning!" _Oromis says in the ancient language. "_Remove Saphira's saddle then Saphira go with Glaedr…"_ Oromis says after Eragon replies. Eragon watches as the two Dragons leave and Oromis examines the Saddle Eragon made. "_Very cleaver…How did you do this…"_

Eragon hunches his shoulders, "_It just came to me…"_

Oromis sets it down and goes inside, _"Here use this when you need to carry supplies or for long journeys…"_ He says returning with a molded saddle. "_Now let's remove your shirt…" _Oromis smiles because of Eragon's physic, _"Very good! Very…" _He stops when he sees the wound Durza inflicted on him. Oromis reaches his hand forward but stops and pulls his hand away. _"Dark Magic indeed…I can only guess that Durza wounded you like this encase you escaped him again…The pain probably meant to drive you to seek him out for a cure…"_

_ "__I would rather die!"_

_ "__Let us hope is does not come to that…"_

Eragon puts back on his shirt and looks at Oromis_ "And a cure how is that coming?"_

_ "__Slowly!" _Oromis admits as he draws Unbidtr from the sheath on Eragon's hip, "_Unbidtr…Many of the Foresworn fell to this blade…" _Oromis hands him the sword pummel first. "_I would see your sword skill…Risa oln Naegling…" _A golden sword flies out of the front door of the hut and into Oromis' waiting hand. "_Guard your blade Eragon…"_

_ "__Gëuloth du Sverd…" _Eragon said.

Oromis smiles, "_You can also use Gëuloth du knífr! It implies the same thing…"_

Eragon and Oromis exchange smiles as they take their stances. Eragon takes an overhead eagle guard while Oromis takes a side stance with his sword pointed down and behind his body. They attack at the same time. Eragon grunts from the blow he receives from Oromis. His strength is just as great as Durza''s was. Oromis goes into defense as Eragon is determined to impress his master with what he learned from Tornac and his mother.

By now any human swordsman would be dead fighting Eragon, but no matter what he did he could not break through Oromis' defenses nor could he throw the Elf off. They lock swords, _"Good Eragon! I am very impressed, but lets see how you do with defense…" _Oromis went on the attack driving Eragon back towards the small river that went by Oromis' hut. Eragon could tell that the ancient Rider was holding back on him. The battle went on for hours wearing Eragon down, he was about to protest when Oromis drops his sword and his body trembles. A sign of whatever damage the traitors Kialandi and Foromir did to him.

It was a dirty thing to do, but Eragon wanted to hit his master at least once. He thrust forward and dropped his own sword as his back radiated great pain. He howled arching his back, ("ERAGON!") He heard Saphira calling to him. Al went black…When Eragon awoke Oromis was kneeling at his side. He looks away ashamed, "_I am sorry Master…"_

Oromis tilts his head to the side, "_For what?_"

"_For trying to take advantage of you…I should have…_"

Oromis raises his hand, "_Don't apologize…If an enemy shows weakness take advantage of it…For the day will come that you will face Galbatorix, he will not hesitate to remove your head from your shoulders if his life was threatened…Mercy has its place…Know when to use it and when not too…_" he helps Eragon up.

_"__Ebrithil…" _Eragon switches to the common language, "How can I train with this curse…"

He leads Eragon into his hut to clean up, "I asked myself a similar question after your father rescued me from the Foresworn…I will tell you what he said to me…One day at a time…"

After Eragon and Oromis cleaned themselves they stood outside the hut, "This is called the Dance of the Crane and Snake…We use it to teach balance and help you strengthen your body…Follow my movements…" They raised their hand high above their heads then they bent over to touch their toes. It took Eragon several tries to touch his toes without bending his knees. "Relax Eragon…" Then Eragon just gasped as Oromis bent backwards touching his hands to the ground.

"I would kill myself…"

"Speak in the ancient language…"

"_Yes Ebrithil…"_

_ "__You won't kill yourself go as far as you can…" _Oromis places his hand in his lower back to keep Eragon steady, "_Go as dar as you can…It took your father a year before he was able to accomplish it…"_

Eragon pauses to look at Oromis, _"But we don't have a year…"_

_ "__No we don't…On Vroengard you would spend a day for each lesson, but since time is against us we must do multiple exercises a day…" _After the dance of the crane and snake Oromis leads Eragon through the forest to a tree stump, _"I want you to sit here and listen to the forest…When you have heard all there is to hear come and tell me…"_

_ "__But how do I?"_

_ "__Open your mind…"_

Eragon watches as Oromis walks away, then he closes his eyes and opens his mind up. He flinches and closes his mind. Then he slowly opens his mind up and gasps. Eragon feels the bright light of the birds, two squirrels chasing each other, the fearful thoughts of a group of deer eating and ever looking for a predator, the slow uncaring life force of the grass and trees, the numerous and small dots of life from insects. Eragon closes his mind again out of fear and all the noise. He slows his breathing and tries again. He shakes his head and drowns all noises but that of the ants nearby collecting food for the winter.

The ants have a hill near a mushroom by a tree. There are thousands of ant sized tunnels in the mound of dirt and below it. Then there is a very large Ant who seems to direct the others as it lays eggs. ("A Queen!") Then a nervousness runs through the colony of ants and Eragon sees it a spider that has killed one of the ants. The others gather and a fight ensues against the giant. Soon the ants surround the monster and kill him. Eragon smiles for the ants as they drag the beast to their lair for food.

Oromis is in his hut writing a poem, when Eragon returns an hour has passed. _"Master I have listened to the forest…"_

Oromis tops the ink and places the quill down before acknowledging Eragon, _"Tell me what have you heard…"_

_ "__It is…" _He breaks off into the common language as he does not know the word for exciting, "…exciting…_and scary at the same time…All those minds…"_ Eragon speaks of the animals he felt then he goes into great details about the ants and describe them in great detail.

When he is done speaking Oromis just stares at him and sighs, _"I see you have the same problem as your father did in his studies…You focus on one thing to the exclusion of everything else…" _Eragon looked down in shame, _"Do not be disheartened your father overcame this problem and I am sure you will as well…But from now on you will go to the stump every day and meditate until you learn to hear one and know all…" _Using his foot Oromis pushes out the other chair, _"Here sit and tell me what you know of the ancient language…" _For the next three hours Eragon told Oromis of the ancient Langauge. All the words he knew and the ones he learned from the five pages he read the night before. Then he sets some paper before Eragon and starts to teach him how to write in the ancient language.

After thirty minutes of writing Eragon stops and cracks his knuckles, "_Master?"_

_ "__Yes Eragon!" _Oromis answers as he is painting a portrait of Eragon writing.

"_When using the ancient language do I have to spell out what I want to do? I mean when I used magic for the first time I didn't know what I was doing and all I said was Brisinger and destroyed the Urgals…"_

He pauses to look at Eragon, _"A Novice of magic would have to give word to what they are doing yes…What you did was something that takes humans years to master…And it takes a lot of mental discipline…The Ancient Language governs magic…But we can direct it with our thoughts…" _Oromis points his hand at a candle, "_Brisinger!_" A fire pops to life on the candle wick. _"People often say what they want to do because they aren't confident they can pull it off otherwise…But there are many words in the ancient language that can be used without adding other words…Just remember when you use those words the same rules apply…It will cost you the same amount of energy to do it by normal means…Words like Thringa…Rain…Adurna…Water…Steinr Rock…They need other words to govern what you wish to do…"_

Eragon sits back in his chair, _"The longest spells I ever used were to keep people from listening in on a conversation and when I blessed a child in the ancient language…"_

Oromis raises his eyebrows, _"You blessed someone in the ancient language…what did you say?"_

Eragon twisted his face in thought, "Oh yes I remember! It went…_Atra gülai un ilian tauthr ono un atra ono waíse skölir frá rauthr…"_

Elves usually hide their emotions behind an unemotional expressionless face. Oromis lost all composure, he even switched to the common tongue, "Are you sure…You used Skolir?"

"Yes…" Eragon replied joining him in the common tongue, "May luck and happiness follow you and may you be shielded from misfortune…My father said a similar blessing I could remember the word Skoliro then Skolir popped into my head…"

Oromis shook his head in disbelief, "That was no blessing it was a curse…Skolir is the present tense of the word Shield…add the o and you get Shielded…You cursed that child…"

A great fear came over Eragon, "No it can't be!"

"I am afraid so Eragon…"

He jumps up, "No…no…no!" He says in desperation, "It cannot be…I did not mean to…I meant her to be shielded…"

"You cannot gain say a word Eragon no matter what your intentions…This baby will sacrifice her own happiness to make others live in peace…She will live with the hopes and fears of those around her…"

"NO!" Eragon said going to the window. "I did not mean…"

Oromis gets up and goes to the window, "Come sit back down…I am not angry with you…If I had thought you did it on purpose I would end your training here and now…"

Eragon smiles remembering what Saphira did, "It may help but Saphira touched the girl on her brow and she received a mark similar to mine…"

When Eragon saw Oromis' reaction he wished he had kept that to himself, "Of all the…A human who carries the mark of the Dragon Rider and is not…" Oromis drops into his chair and places his face into his left hand.

"Master Please tell me something can be done?"

He sighs and looks up, "Yes something can be done…A counter spell or you can try to remove the spell all together…but it will be safer for her if you to try and counter the spell…"

Eragon shakes his head again, "I did not mean to…"

Oromis places his hand on Eragon's shoulder, "I know…I will study this spell and help you come up with a counter to it…This girl is your responsibility Eragon…I see how remorseful you are so we will not speak of this again…Let us eat lunch and continue on…"

Eragon tried to concentrate on his lessons, but he could not thinking of the little girl he accidently cursed. The time passed by as Oromis taught Eragon battle strategies and the most effective way to use his armies effectively on the battlefield. As Glaedr and Saphira returned from their training Oromis and Eragon walk outside. Saphira seems pleased with herself as she trots over to Eragon's side. Then Glaedr touches Eragon's mind and looks down on him.

"_Tell me Shadeslayer what are the ways three for spotting updrafts and tell me how many cloud formations are there and their meanings…"_

It took a while for Eragon to translate what Glaedr asked him, (_"I am sorry master I do not know…") _Eragon said feeling worse than he already was.

Then Oromis walks up to Saphira and asks out loud, "Brightscales! Can you tell us an ant's main source of food…Are they carnivorous, herbivorous or omnivorous…What type of command structure do they follow…"

Saphira snorts, ("I don't know!") She replies aggravated, ("Master!")

Glaedr roars, ("_Well that is disappointing…The two of you are pathetic…You ignore what makes you unique and what gives you advantage over a single opponent…")_

_ "__A Dragon and his Rider share everything…Ideas, thoughts, what they learned, dreams…I should not be able to distinguish between the two of you…" _Oromis says.

Eragon looks at Saphira, ("_What do you blame me?_") She knows the answer as she had been ignoring poor Eragon since she laid eyes on Glaedr.

Eragon ignores the question. "_What of…_privacy?_" _Eragon says the last in the common language.

_"__When you are with us there is no privacy…" _Glaedr says.

_"__Tomorrow we expect the two of you to answer our questions…Now go!" _Eragon starts to saddle Saphira, _"Oh and Eragon tomorrow an Elf will come to bring you to the training fields tomorrow for sword practice…"_

_ "__Master why can't I train with you?"_

_ "__Because I do not like to start my day like that…And it will be good for you to meet others of my race…"_

When Eragon finished saddling Saphira they flew off towards the north to go hunting. Saphira spotted dear grazing in a meadow. She lands so that Eragon can remove her saddle and takes off again. Eragon strings his bow and captures a dear with his mind. Then he shoots just as Saphira swoops down on the herd. The deer falls dead as Saphira swipes another with her claws and roasts another with her fire. She eats quietly with her back to Eragon as he cleans and guts the deer.

("_I was… _jealous…") Eragon says placing the dear on a spit.

Saphira growls swallowing a leg she ripped off, ("_I am sorry…but with Glaedr we can rebuild our race…Maybe even have more Dragon Riders to help us fight…I did not mean to ignore you…")_

As the deer cooks Saphira walks over to Eragon and curls up beside him. They open their minds to each other and tell the other of their lessons. _("Barzul!") _Saphira says when Eragon tells her about the child he blessed.

("_I know I should have walked away…")_

_("Well at least Master Oromis will help you fix the problem…")_

After the deer is seasoned and cooked Eragon makes sausage after taking a piece to eat with his bread which is still fresh. He also makes deer bacon and steaks. Then he packs up and leaves with Saphira. Eragon places a spell over the meat so that when Elves visit him they won't smell the meat and get offended. Then he starts to read page six of the scrolls Oromis gave him memorizing words. He is in the middle of reading when a knock comes to his door.

"Arya!" He says in surprise.

"You have been in our city for three days now…I came to take you on a tour if you are not tired…"

_"__I would like that…" _Eragon replies in the ancient language. Arya smiles, "_Master Oromis thought it would be a good idea spoke in the ancient language while here…"_

("_I am coming!_") Saphira says.

_"__Of course you are always welcome…"_

Arya takes them through the city to Tialdari hall. The garden and then the Elven library. As they walk Eragon reveals a lot of himself in hopes of winning Arya's heart. She answers his questions politely but only reveals superficial things about herself. She does not offer details which anger Eragon. Soon they come to the eldest looking Elf Eragon had ever seen.

"Hello Rhunon Elda…" Arya says, there is no answer from the female Elf which Eragon finds very rude.

"I heard you were dead…"

Arya smiles, "Far from it…I came to introduce you to Saphira and Eragon…"

Rhunon looks at Saphira then Eragon and sneers, "Not impressed!" She says, causing Eragon to smile and Saphira to growl.

"Eragon!"

Rhunon throws down her hammer interrupting Arya, "And why are we conversing in this wretched language…I suppose you want me to make him a sword…Well I swore…"

Arya interrupts her holding up Unbidtr. "Eragon has his father's sword…Unbidtr…"

Rhunon snatches the sword, "Unbitdr…I remember thee…Best sword I ever made as it killed many of the Foresworn…" Then she looks at Eragon in more detail, "Ah there he is…The nose is your father's that's for sure…The eyes…They belong to someone else…" She looks at Saphira, "And Saphira…That was the name of Brom's Dragon…The both of you have a lot to live up to…"

"Yes ma'am…"

She hands the sword to Eragon, "Do me a favor and remove that bastard's head for me…"

"I will try!" Rhunon goes back to work without saying a word.

"_The Agaeti Blodhen is approaching Rhunon Elda…I will come and get you to attend…" _Arya says in the ancient language. Rhunon replies with a grunt and mumble.

"She is different…" Eragon says as they walk away.

"Rhunon is the oldest Elf in DuWeldenvarden…"

("_Did she make all the Rider's blades…") _Saphira asks.

"_Yes each and everyone…"_

They return to Eragon's tree house, "_I enjoyed exploring the city with you Arya Drottinggu…I hope you visit tomorrow…_"

Arya smiles, _"If time permits then yes…"_

Part 2. Sword of Opposition

The next day after his morning oblations and breakfast of porridge he fixed with deer sausage Eragon walked down the steps and out the front door where Laef was waiting. They greeted each other in the Elven custom first . _"Laef! Are you my sparring partner?" _Eragon asked hopefully.

"_Unfortunately no…He will meet us on the field…"_

Saphira and Eragon follow his pace through the city to an open field where Eves fight with swords, spears, and other Elven made weapons. A small group performs the dance of the crane and snake, then another shoots arrows into padded targets over 300 feet away. Some Elves stop what they are doing to meet Saphira.

"_SHADESLAYER!" _

Eragon turns to find a young Elf of black hair waiting for him, "I have been assigned to train with you…"

Eragon remembers his manners and starts the Elven custom, "_Atra esterní ono thelduin…" _Eragon says waiting for a reply but none comes.

_"__Guard your sword Shadeslayer…"_

Eragon hunches his shoulders, "_Ready!"_

_"__I doubt that!"_ The Elf who has yet to tell his name says.

"_His name is Vanir…"_ Laef says.

"_It's nice to meet…"_

Eragon yelps as Vanir leaps forward, knocks Eragon's sword from his hand and places the blade near his neck, _"Dead!"_

Eragon curses under his breath, _"What the hell was that?"_

_"__Galabtorix won't stop to introduce himself why should I…"_

This time Eragon attacks but no matter what he does he cannot touch Vanir. Vanir sweeps Eragons legs from under him and points his sword at his chest, "_Dead again…Shadeslayer do you wish to quit…"_

_"__Shut up and fight!" _Eragon says. Using the tip of his sword to throw dirt in Vanir's eyes. The Elf just leans to the side and ttacks putting Eragon on the defensive. After six moves Vanir bashes Eragon's hand sending his sword into the air, he catches it and points the sword at Eragon. "_Dead again!"_

When Eragon reaches for his sword Vanir throws it to the ground. Eragon stares at him for a few seconds, "You seem to have a problem with me…"

_"__Boy you are bright for a Rider…" _Eragon shakes his head and bends down to pick up Unbidtr, "_Like all humans you are weak and lazy!"_

Eragon stabs his sword into the ground and looks up mumbling to himself, "This is just another test I must pass…"

"_Weak I say…Saphira was tainted in her egg by Galbatorix for picking you!"_

Eragon could take insults to himself, that was one thing, but insulting Saphira was another. He roars shocking Vanir and mustering more speed and strength than he believed he could Eragon's sword almost takes off Vanir's head if he had not moved. Eragon lunges forward and pulls back then he makes a side swing for Vanir's hip. Eragon manages to cut his lip in his berserker mode. Then his back opens up in mind numbing pain. He drops his sword and writhes on the ground. Saphira covers him before any of the other Elves can rush to help. Vanir just stands there in disgust.

When it is over Saphira backs away so that Eragon can stand, "_I am ready to continue…" _He says breathing heavy.

Vanir shakes his head sheathing his sword, "You are ready for nothing…"

But before Vanir could walk away Saphira touches him with her claw, ("_DEAD!") _She says projecting her thoughts so that everyone on the field can here, some of the Elves laugh as Vanir stands there stone faced.

"_I am sorry for the way Vanir acted…" _Laef says, as Eragon climbs up Saphira's side.

_"__Don't apologize for that Nieldym…" _Laef smiles as the other Elves gasp and look disapprovingly at Eragon. Some of them turn to Vanir to see if he would respond but he keeps walking.

("_Eragon where did you learn such a word?_") Saphira asks.

("_Mother who said if I need to insult an Elf call them that…")_

When Saphira and Eragon arrive at Oromis' hut Eragon goes with Glaedr after they question them on yesterday's lessons. Glaedr takes Eragon on a mind numbing aerial ride. Twisting and turning all the lecturing on air combat. He also explains air patterns and how to recognize storms and tornado formations. When they land Glaedr instructs Eragon through the Dance of the crane and snake. Al lthe time his mind is open and Eragon listens to Saphira's lessons.

The day passes by quickly and they return home to find food for Eragon. After diner Eragon waits to see if Arya will visit but she does not so he sits at his desk to practice writing in the ancient language, Then he reads the scrolls Oromis gave him and starts the new ne he gave him on Dwarf culture.

"Got anymore words you learned from the black hand Shadeslayer…Its obvious she taught you that…" Eragon turned his back to Vanir, mentally called out to Laef, and asked him to spar with him, but Laef refused and told Eragon to endure. Then he searched for Orick, "I am waiting Shadelayer…Or are you afraid…"

"You are dismissed…" Eragon arrogantly says, "There is nothing I can learn from you…" Vanir doesn't move, "There is someone else I can learn better from…"

Soon Orick arrives with a smile, "Is this him?"

"Yeah that is him…"

Orick looks at Vanir, "Little Elf Branch… I am Orick of Bregan Hold the Clan Ingeitum…Eragon is mine foster brother insult him and feal the wrth of mine clan…"

"I see you need the short one to fight your battles…I leave you to then Shadeslayer…"

As Vanir walks off Saphira touches him again with her claw, _("DEAD AGAIN… NIELDYM!") _Saphira says, Vanir just bows and walks away. So Eragon feeling he got a victory over the smug Elf spars with Orick. When they arrive at Oromis' hut Vanir is with Oromis along with the Queen.

"_What is he doing here?"_ Eragon asks after the courtesies are observed.

"_Saphira go with Glaedr…"_

_("I will Master but only after this matter is resolved…") _She defiantly replies.

Glaedr growls at Saphira, but Orick raises his hand, _"Eragon come with me…I am the Master and you the student…If I do something it is because I have a good reason…"_

_"__But Master he is rude unkind and cruel…I have given no reason for him to speak to me in such a manner…"_

Oromis sighs, _"Eragon! Not everyone you meet will like you…There are people in the world who will hate you just because of who you are…Without a reason…Some of them can be won over…Others cannot…Did Vanir threaten your life?"_

_"__No master…"_

_"__Then I expect you to spar with him from now on…And Eragon leave that language where you got it…"_

_"__Yes Master…"_

When Eragon finished his training for the day he asked Saphira to take him to the garden and he gathered some flowers. When they got home Arya was waiting for them. He gave her the flowers, but they didn't have the effect he wanted. With Saphira they went to explore more of the city. "_This is the Menoa Tree…"_

_"__Its beautiful…" _Eragon says placing his hand on the tree, he withdrew his hand and looked at Arya, "Its alive!"

Arya smiles, "_Long ago an Elf named Linnea lived…She loved flowers, trees and plants more than anything in the world…She neglected a personal life in pursuit of greater wisdom, magic, and things concerning the forest…Then a young Elf male came into her life and showed what love is…As time passed they were happy…But the Elf grew restless as Linnea got older. Then he betrayed her with a younger Elf maiden…In her anger Linnea murdered them both…and ran away…She came to this tree and sung herself into the tree and has that moment on watched over the forest…"_

Eragon was angry, but he hid it, "_I should be getting back…_"

Arya grabs his hand, _"Wait! Do not be offended…I just hope you realize now much we do not belong together…"_

Eragon shook his head, _"Yes…I should leave you alone especially with all the Elf Male suitors chasing you and the human ones chasing me…"_

_"__That was cruel of you!" _Arya says getting just as angry.

_"__So was that story which has nothing to do with either of us…"_

_"__We are not fit to be together…"_

_"__How will you know unless you give us a chance?" _As they speak Saphira whips her head back and forth.

_"__It will be illogical to pursue a relationship with you when so much is at stake…"_

_"__I know what is at stake…I am living it…At the same time I should not close myself off to love just because it is illogical…All I ask is a chance to prove myself to you first as your friend…"_

_"__I can be your friend but you want more…And that I cannot give!"_

Arya starts to walk away, "_Letta!_" Eragon barks.

Arya sneers, "_Let me go Eragon_!" She says in a threatening tone of voice.

Eragon releases the spell, "_Wait…I am no fool…I do not wish to drive you away…So…I…I can live with friendship…"_

Arya shakes her head, _"I warn you Eragon Shadeslayer…If you approach me again in a romantic way then do not consider me a friend…"_

_"__Okay!" _As Arya walks off Eragon looks at Saphira, ("_You were no help…") _Saphira growls. When they return home the Elf Neida is waiting for them she has Eragon drink a potion. He falls to his knees in pain ripping off his shirt the wound on his back heals and opens back up five times before the wound remains.

_"Dam! Take heart Shadeslayer we will cure you..." _Neida says and leaves. Eragon tries to focus on his training, but the curse Durza lays on him is distracting. On his second week in Ellesmera Eragon scrys Roran who is in the foothills of the spins near Narda...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18. Narda

Roran and Davan were on one knee on a hill overlooking the city of Narda from the northeast in the Spine. Both were unaware that Eragon was watching them through Scrying. "Your Aunt has a safe house in the city…Galbatorix is unaware of its existence…"

Roran looks at Davan, "Any weapons?"

"Weapons, food, medicine, gold…magical items that would be very useful to us…"

Roran shakes his head wondering who Selene the Black Hand was. They crawl backwards into the tree line so that they would not be seen then they stand and make their way back to camp. Roran choses Gertrude, Lorsan, Horst, Ilene from Therinsford, and Birgit to go into the city with him and Davan. At sunrise Davan leads Birgit and Lorsan through the North gate as if they had come from Ceuneon which is what they told the guards at the gate.

"Hold it right there…" The guard says examining Roran's face, he has a beard. "What is your name?"

"Noran!"

The guard points at Horst, "And what be your name?"

"Tyler!"

"And the woman?"

"The woman's name is Evleen…" Gertrude says speaking up.

"You rags look like you been on the road for a while…"

"We were attacked by bandits…" Horst offered.

The guard looks at Roran again, "Alright pass…"

("Roran!")

He almost jumps out of his skin, ("I told you don't do that!")

("Meet us here…")

They met in an alley near the town square, "Look!" Gertrude says nodding her head.

Lorsan walks out of the alley and grabs the notice of the board. It reads wanted alive and unharmed one Roran Stronghammer of Carvahal. There is 20,000 crowns offered his capture. "If think that is something check this out!" Lorsan shows them a second wanted poster of Eragon…" It reads wanted alive and unharmed: Reward-An Earldom…

"We must be careful…" Davan says, "Come the house is this way…" When they reach a one story house Davan says a strange word and the door opens. "Make yourselves at home…" Birgit, Gertrude, and Ilene go to the pantry and find it fully stocked. They start cooking while Roran, Davan, and Horst go downstairs to the cellar. It is filled with swords of all types, medicine, more food, gold, and magical items. "These cloaks can make the wearer invisible…Behold!" Davan puts one on and vanishes from sight.

"This will glow red if someone means you harm…" Davan says picking up a ring and giving it to Roran.

"What does this do?" Lorsan asks.

Davan gasps, "Put that down!" He barks, "That is very sensitive stuff, "That stuff makes black powder look like cherry bombs…One drop and you can level this house…"

Roran smiles, "We should take it all…"

While the women cook Roran, Davan, and Lorsan go down to the docks. "You're a little too early and too late…Most of the big ships have gone seal and whale hunting…And all the big merchant ships were conscripted for Galbatorix's army…" The man says.

"Is there nothing…"

"You can try…Clovis down the pier…"

The man escorts Roran and his companions to a metal boat shed where three barges were docked and introduces them to Clovis. "So what can I do for you gentlemen?"

"We would like to hire you for a trip up the coast…"

"What be your destination and cargo?"

Roran gave vague descriptions of the cargo, "…We are trying to get to Teirm…"

"And we will need all three barges…" Davan added.

Clovis scratched his chin, "Well I will charge 250 crowns then a ten percent share of the profits…"

"How soon can you be ready to leave?"

"In three days…"

"How about one…" Davan asked.

"I can manage that…It will cost extra…and I will need extra hands to help sail…"

"We will pay you 500 now and we have extra hands for sailing…"

"Alright then…"

They ironed out the rest of the details, stuff like supplies and where to pick up the cargo. When everything was settled Roran, Horst, Davan, and Lorsan return to the safe house using the cloaks. "I will return to camp and get the people ready to sail…" Roran said.

"Good I will hire some people to this stuff to the docks…" Davan said.

Roran, Horst, and Lorsan snuck out of the city using Selene's invisibility cloaks. When they told the villagers about the barges people complained but Roran was able to convince them to accept what they had gotten. So that Elain would be comfortable and sleep in a bed Horst snuck his wife into the city while Roran remained behind to help everyone get organized. Sunrise the next day Roran, Lorsan, and thirteen others approached the gate where the same guard from yesterday was waiting. "Back again...and more of you this time…"

"Yes these men are mercenaries and asked me to join them…"

"Ha! They look like pig farmers…What did you say your name was again?"

Roran hesitates, "Noran…"

"Maybe I should shave that beard and see what you like underneath…"

"That wouldn't change my name sir…"

"Noran? Your name wouldn't be Roran would it?"

It happened so fast that it took a few minutes for Lorsan and the others to realize it. Roran took his hammer and bashed the guard in the head then he shoved a dagger into the throat of the other man. "Hide the bodies and do it quietly…" They quickly obeyed and then made their way through the city to the docks. Every noise was alarm of what just happened and behind every shadow and alley was an enemy watching. When they arrived at the docks Roran told Davan what happened.

"Dam! So close to leaving without incident…Alright get ready I will stay behind to cause confusion and meet you in Teirm…"

Roran didn't like it, but Davan have proven time and time again that he was able of taking care of himself. When the barges were loaded Clovis' men taught the villagers how to work them. Meanwhile Clovis said a tearful goodbye to his wife and daughter. "For the little girl…" Roran said giving her a gold crown.

"Thank you…" She said in a small voice.

Soon the Barges were pushing off and just in time because the alarm bells sounded. "What in the world…" Clovis said out loud wondering what caused the alarm. It took five hours to reach the cove where Clovis was to pick up the cargo. When they arrived he found people on the beach cheering, "I knew it!" He turns to find Roran walking up to him, "Liar!"

"I didn't lie…I withheld the truth…"

"Why?"

"You'd be better off not knowing…"

"I insist!"

Roran shook his head, "Have you heard of Palancar Valley?"

"Named after the Mad King who made war on the Elves many years ago…"

"These are the people of Carvahal and Therinsford…The Empire destroyed our villages…So we left to escape slavery and Galbatorix's foul servants…"

"That is not all of it…"

"The more you know the more in danger you will be…"

"Its too late for that…"

"My cousin who is more of a brother is a Dragon Rider…The Empire is after me to force him to surrender…"

Clovis shook his head, "And the alarm in Narda?"

"I killed two guards who recognized me…The man Davan is my sworn protector…He remained behind to throw the Empire off our trail…"

They stare at each other, "I swore to get you to Teirm and to Teirm I will get you, but after that I am done with the whole lot of you…"

"Fair enough!"

Roran went ashore to help load the barges while Clovis explained to his men what was really going on. It took two hours to arrange supplies and people aboard and when they were finished people were sitting on stacked crates for room. Then they off towards Teirm up the coast.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19. Image of Perfection

Part 1. Fairth

The days became weeks and the weeks became months as Eragon trained under Oromis. He learned quickly but there were still lessons Eragon struggled with. The ones he excelled at were made difficult by the curse of pain that would attack him at any time anywhere. Eragon had suffered an attack while he was dressing and then two more while practicing with Vanir who wasn't making it easier. "_Master!"_

_ "__Yes Eragon!"_

_ "__I was wondering…When will we start working with magic…"_ He asked standing up to leave.

Oromis sighs, _"Eragon you must trust that I will guide you on the proper path, but you are right let us take these few minutes and explore grammyre…"_

Oromis leads Eragon to the small stream running by his house. _"Adurna Risa!" _Oromis says with his back to Eragon. A ball of water rises up from the stream, _"CATCH!" _The ball zooms from where Oromis is standing and flies at Eragon who sticks his hands out. _"With Magic Eragon catch it with magic…Be ready this time!" _Another ball of water rises up on command.

_ "__Letta adurna!" _The ball slows and stops two feet in front of Eragon.

_"__Interesting choice of words…You could have said Blothr or Sychi…"_

_ "__It worked!" _Eragon replies mischievously smiling as he adjusts his spell. The water flies back toward Oromis, but it veers to the side and flies past Oromis. The ball of water flies in a U and hits Eragon in the chest.

_"__Yes…Blothr would have been a better choice…"_

Eragon gasps from the cold water and the mud he is now sitting in. He sneers, "_Gath un rusa mynol len olka…" _Eragon's new spell translated mud gather around his feet and hold him. As the mud gathered around Oromis's feet he raised an eyebrow. Eragon scoops up two handfuls of mud and throw them at Oromis' back. He bends down and picks a flower that is off to the side as the mud balls pass harmlessly over his head. As he stands four balls of water rise up from the stream. Eragon jumps up and dives behind a bush. The balls of water fly at him and go around the bush and strike Eragon in the head, ribs, back and stomach.

_"__Are you finished Eragon or do you want to continue playing around…" _Oromis still had his back to him.

_"__I am finished Master…" _Oromis threw balls of water for Eragon to catch, then he had Eragon make shapes of the water and manipulate the light through the water. Soon Eragon lost interest in the exercise. _"Master cannot we move on to something else?"_

Oromis shakes his head, "_Fine deal with this!"_ He replies with an edge in his voice.

Eragon yelps as his legs are enveloped in an invisible force, "_Free yourself if you can…"_

Eragon smiles as he puts his counter spell together. The trick was trying to find out how Oromis was binding his legs, was he manipulating his nervous system. Was Oromis manipulating gravity or was he using pure magic. Eragon could not breach his master's mind for that he would need Saphira's help. So he chose the next best thing. A general spell to cover all the basis, "_Losna…vanyali kalfya iet…" _Eragon fell to his knees as he lost a lot of energy trying to break Oromis' hold.

Oromis shakes his head, "_Think before you act…Never use absolutes…If I had used more energy to hold you…You would have died trying to free yourself…"_

_ "__I understand master…I should have said…Brakka du vanyali…"_

Oromis nods in approval, _"Very good Eragon-Vodhr…Now again…"_ Oromis imprisons Eragon's entire body this time. But as Eragon thinks on his course of action the power holding him suddenly vanishes and he is free. He looks up and notices Oromis who is shaking. A single tear slides down the Elf's face as he looks at his hands. Oromis sighs, walks back to his hut and sits down.

Feeling compassion for the Elf Eragon walks up to him after cleaning his clothes with magic and kneels before the Elder Rider, _"Ebrithil forgive me…" _Oromis places a friendly hand on Eragon's shoulder.

THUD!

The combined flapping of Saphira and Glaedr's wings shakes the trees in the area and kicks up leaves as they return and land. Oromis sighs, "_I want you to practice water shaping and show me three new designs you make up yourself tomorrow…"_

That is when Glaedr touches Eragon's mind, (_Tell me Shadeslayer…What are th five plants that will sicken a Dragon…") _When Eragon is done Saphira reaches forward and grabs Glaedr's tail with her mouth. She flicks the tail up and releases. Eragon jumps back as Glaedr releases a defeaning roar and snaps his jaws at Saphira.

_"__SAPHIRA…Contain yourself!" _Oromis yells as Glaedr growls at her.

Eragon looks at Saphira then Glaedr, "_Master please excuse our behavior…_"

_"__GANGA! Be gone both of you…"_

Saphira winks before taking off, ("_What were you thinking?") _Eragon asks mentally.

("_I was only playing with him!_")

("_I know how feel…But Glaedr is not a match for you…")_

Saphira growls, _("If not Glaedr then who? Shruiken! Thorn! Shall I seek them out for companionship?") _Eragon hesitates, _("As I trust you with Arya trust me with Glaedr for I have a plan to win him…")_

Eragon shakes his head, _("And if your plan does not work…I do not want Master Glaedr angry at us…")_

_("Will you trust me or not?")_

_("You know I do…")_

When they return home Eragon does his assignments quickly then he prepares a dinner from an Elven manuscript on food. He lights a candle and enchants a harp given to him by Laef. When Arya arrives Eragon escorts her in and takes her to his dining room. "_What is all this?"_

_ "__I thought we could stay here for the evening and talk…" _Saphira had gone hunting.

Arya shakes her head and waves her hand. The candles go out and the harp which is playing her favorite music stops. _"I know what you are trying to do Eragon Bromsson and it will not work…"_

_ "__What! Can't a friend make dinner?"_

_ "__Oh so I suppose you make candle light dinners for Orick and Laef…"_

Eragon sighs, "_Its romantic yes…and at the same time I just to get to know you better that is all…"_

_ "__If you can't control yourself Eragon then we cannot be friends…"_

She turns to leave, _"WAIT!" _Arya pauses without looking back, _"I like you and I have not made that a secret…But I also value you as a friend and I just want to know more about you…Don't cut me out of your life…" _Without a reply Arya leaves. Eragon sits at the table eating alone and over turns the table and food. That is when Saphira returns from her hunt. _"I'm a fool!"_

_("You are in love…") _Saphira sniffs the air, "Orick is coming.

"Eragon! There you be…"

Eragon smiles, "Here I be."

Orick has a bottle of faelnirv in his hand, "Hello old Iron tooth…" He says looking at Saphira.…"

("And greetings to you Orik Longbeard…And what adventure are you on…")

Orick looks at the food on the floor and overturned table, "You having a party…"

Eragon smiles, "No!"

Orik drops to the floor, "I have not seen you Eragon and I decided to come to you…" Eragon was ashamed as he not visited his foster brother. "So let us drink and talk of past victories and glories yet to come…DRINK ERAGON! DRINK!"

Eragon sighs and drops to the floor next to Orik, "_Nees Adurna…" _He says walking over to Orick. The doors to the cupboard open and out fly two goblets. _"Rujihn_ _Nahfla!" _The bottle of berry wine refills to the top.

"Now that is a useful trick…I like magic…I wish I could use it…"

Saphira had been watching Orik, ("What has you so sad Orick?")

He pours himself another glass of faelnirv, "I will tell blue scale…I am useless…"

Eragon was on his forth glass already as the bottle refilled itself, "I am the useless one…Dam Durza and his curse…"

Orick nods, "Yes…a curse would make one useless…No Eragon at least you get to train and use magic…I sit around all day having to put up with Elven courtesies…Spineless cowards they all be…Except for maybe Arya…"

"Hobbies!" Eragon blurts, "You need a hobby…" He says leaning over to Orick.

"I have a hobby…but what need an Elf with a Dwarven blacksmith…a few words and their swords are made in the language of ancient…"

("Orik are you married…")

Eragon pauses to look at Orick when Saphira asked her question, "No! I was to marry the beautiful Hvedra this past summer…Then those accursed Urgals attacked…Then Hrothgar sends me here to watch you train…" Orik looks at Eragon, "You ever been in love brother?"

"I am in love now, but she…Actually I don't know how she feels…"

"Who are you talking about?"

"It's a secret…" Eragon whispers slurring his words, "Its Arya…"

"I won't tell…" Orik looks at Eragon, "Arya…the Princess Arya? Saphira's Egg carrier Arya?"

Eragon nods, "That is the one…"

Orik takes another drink, "Be careful my friend…Elves are logical creatures…They love fiercely…"

"I would like to experience that fierceness…"

Orik raises his goblet in toast, "To unreturned love…"

Eragon raises his goblet, "To Hveeda…"

"Hvedra…" Orik says correcting him.

"H…ve…dra…" Orik passes out causing Eragon to laugh, then he sighs, "Ah dam!" He sighs and looks at the steps, then he looks at Saphira, "Do you mind?"  
>Saphira snorts, ("Why would I mind…")<p>

Eragon racks his brain for the Elven word for Dwarf, "Um…_Ne'Dwarn Risa!" _Orik is levitated off the floor and into Saphira's mouth then Eragon crawls across the floor, ("Hang on!") She says as Saphira flies up to the second level of the tree house with Orik in her mouth and Eragon on her claw. When Saphira releases Orik he floats in the air. Directing the magic with his mind Orick floats over to the bed and with an amendment to his spell the boots come off. Then Eragon drops Orik onto the bed and his boots to the floor. As Eragon falls asleep on Saphira's dais he hears Orik whispering Hvedra's name. The next day Eragon awakens to find Orik gone. He grabs the side of his head from the hangover, but a quick spell alleviates his headache. He also uses magic to bath and refresh the clothes he has on.

After dueling with Vanir Eragon meets up with Oromis. They practice the dance of the snake and crane. Then he meditates and afterwards Eragon shows Oromis the new shapes of water. "_Wait here…_" When Oromis returns he has two chairs and ten blank slates. _"I thought you might like enjoy making a fairth…"_

_ "__What is a Fairth?" _Eragon asks taking a seat.

"_Fairths are created with magic…They are fixed images on a background…Watch…" _Oromis said a spell then he holds the slate so that Eragon can see the process. When it is done the slate has a picture of Eragon on it sitting down with a smile on his face, his entire body is bathed in sunlight.

_"__That is amazing!" _

"_As with the ancient language you cannot lie with a fairth…They show us our inner most thoughts on how we view people and the world around us…also a useful tool for gaining mental discipline…" _Oromis points to the area around his hut, _"Look about you Eragon and see what interests you…"_

The first thing Eragon noticed was a beautiful flower by a tree near the stream. He says the appropriate spell and watches in amazement. As the tiles shift and the colors appear on the slate. The flower is very detailed while the area around it is blurred. Eragon hands Oromis the fairth and watches him as he studies it. "_As in your meditations you focus on one thing to the exclusion of everything else…" _Oromis sets the fairth to the side and hands Eragon another.

"_Try again only this time when you choose something try to include its surroundings…" _Eragon chose the nearby spring and created a fairth of that. "_Much better!_" Oromis says looking at the new fairth.

"Greetings Master Oromis…Greetings Eragon!" Oromis says approaching them with Arya at his side. They exchange the Elven custom of greeting, "Arya! Orick! The two of you are always welcomed at my hut, but as you can see I am training with Eragon…"

"Forgive the interruption Master Oromis…" Arya says ignoring stares from Eragon.

"The fault is mine!" Orick says interrupting her, "…I was sent by mine King to witness Eragon's training…I expressed this to the Queen and Lady Arya that is why I am here…"

"I see…The knowledge I share with Eragon is for him and him alone…"

"I understand that Oromis Elda, but the stone is shifting…What once was is no more…Times have changed and we must change with it…We Dwarves share in seeing that Galbatorix falls to ruin as well…"

"You will not be dissuaded from this?"

"No my honor demands it…"

"Then you may stay so long as you agree not to disclose what is learned…" Orick agrees and swears an oath that allows him to speak in a roundabout fashion concerning Eragon's training. The whole time they were speaking Eragon was sneaking looks at Arya. "Eragon pay attention I want you to make a new fairth…"

"Yes Master!" Eragon tried to return his full attention to the lesson, but Arya was a distraction. Every time he was around her it was as if his senses were on fire. She was the air he needed to live on. He was about to make a fairth of his mother then Eragon realized that the fairth was a good way to show Arya how he felt.

Eragon was about to act when Saphira touches his mind, ("_Don't even think about it…")_

_("I love her!")_

_("I know and you can make one for her after your lessons are over…Remember how Master Glaedr acted when I played with his tail…")_

Saphira was right and Eragon closed his eyes to focus on his mother but all he saw in the darkness behind his eyes was Arya' face. ("May the gods be with me…") Eragon thought as he whispered the spell and poured all his affection and love for Arya into the spell. When the process was done Eragon gasped at the Fairth of Arya. Her hair blew wild and free as if caught in a breeze. Her shoulders and neck were bare, with a little cleavage showing. Her eyes were intense and a small smile finished off her features. The entire bust was bathed in fire on a black background. When Oromis reached for the fairth Eragon's heart skipped a beat. He slowly gave the fairth to Oromis.

"Oh my!" Was Oromis' reaction.

He raised both eyebrows and looked at Eragon who kept his gaze but the shame was clearly on his face. Orik was examining the first two fairths as Oromis handed Arya the latest one. Eragon looks up as she takes the fairth. "Master Oromis what is the point of making fairths…" Orik asked then he noticed that everyone was staring at Arya.

When Arya laid eyes on the fairth of her she gasped and turned her back to everyone. Then she took two steps as she examined what Eragon had done. A mixture of emotions exploded in Arya for Faolin had made a fairth for her and it was very beautiful but it was nothing compared to what Eragon had done. A single tear slid down her cheek. A part of her wanted to give Eragon a big hug, but reason and logic returned. "What is it?" Orik asked breaking the silence. That is when Arya raised the fairth over her head and smashed it. Then she walks off without saying a word or looking back.

"In all my years of knowing her I have never seen her…" Orik looks at Eragon, "Eragon what did you do?"

"I made a fairth of Arya…"

Orik remembers their drunken conversation from last night, "Oh!"

"The lesson is over Orik Elda…Return tomorrow or the next and you will get a better assessment of Eragon's progress. "I think I will do just that…Day after tomorrow then…I will be in the archives if you wish to talk…"

Oromis looks at Eragon and sighs then he stands up to pick up the shattered remnants of the fairth. "_Why Master?"_

Oromis pauses, _"Why in deed…As I said earlier Fairths show us our inner selves and how we view the world and people we know…Arya knows this…and probably interpreted your fairth as this…The black background is the unknown or what you don't know of her…The fire represents your feelings about her and the hope you wish to cast a light on the unknown…The pose represents the fierceness you see in her…I will not comment on whether or not she feels anything for you…As you know we Elves are logical creatures…We do not make love, war, or friends the way you and humans do…I am sure Arya is grateful to you for saving her from Durza…Whatever her feelings it would be unwise to pursue a relationship with you as so many people are depending on you…Stopping Galbatorix takes precedence over everything else in your life…"_

Eragon stands up and kicks a rock, then he spins around, _"So I am expected to put my life on hold because its logical…"_

Oromis stands up and walks over to him, "_We expect that you will see the logic in not pursuing certain things such as relationships for the greater good…I know it's a lot to ask…"_

Eragon throws his hands up, _"It sure is…I have already lost much…My home! My family! My friends! My health! When do I get to take time for myself…"_

_ "__You will Eragon, but you must be patient…"_

_ "__Master do you think I have ruined things with Arya…"_

Oromis smiles, _"Arya will do the right thing and accept whatever apology you give, as she cannot offend the only free Rider in the world…"_

They go inside, _"Have you ever been in love Master?"_

He smiles, "_She was human actually…a vassal of the Riders…She grew older and older and then she died…I loved her from the moment we met until the day she passed…She wouldn't allow me to make her immortal…Neither would she give me children unless we marred and we Elves do not believe in marriage…I look back…" _He pauses and sighs, _"We should back to your studies…"_

Part 2. Rhunon

Orik sat in the Elven archives reading a Dwaven book that translated the Dwarf language into the ancient language. The doors open and in walk Eragon, "Where is Saphira?"

"Waiting outside…" Eragon replied.

"Are you alright?"

"Sort off…Have you seen Arya…" Orik shook his head, "…Thank you!" Eragon said.

"For what?"

Eragon smiles looking at Orick, "I was talking to Saphira…Sometimes I speak out loud, anyway she reminded me of this…"

Eragon hands Orik the shaving glass the Elves made for him, "What is this?"

"Say Hvedra's name…"

Orik does and when he does the mirror goes black then his betrothed appears in the mirror. HVEDRA!" Orik says jumping up, he looks at Eragon, "Can she hear me?"

"Well I could adjust the spell so she can but it would be frightening to hear someone you can't see…and I am not sure how much energy the spell would require to do that…The spell draws its energy from you…"

Orik looks back into the mirror, "I understand…Thank you Eragon!" He grabs Eragon by the arm, "Come let's go find Arya!"

They serach for hours through the city asking a few Elves if they had seen Arya. Then Eragon recognizes a part of the city and heads for Rhunon's forge. Rhunon is working on several things at once. She is making a new sword, working on a pair of metal mittens, and she is making a new armor for the Queen. "Well isn't this a surprise…Brightscales! Shadeslayer what brings you here?"

Orik is about to observe the Elven custom but Eragon stops him, "Rhunon Svit-knoa may I present Orik of the Dugrimst Ingeitum…"

She looks at the Dwarf, "Orik! I knew an ancestor of yours…My mentor Futhark…"

Before the conversation could turn into a debate on forging Eragon spoke up, "I am looking for Arya…Have you seen her?"

Rhunon raises an eyebrow, "Why are you looking for her?"

"I offended her and wanted to apologize…"

"How did you offend her?"

Eragon sighs, "Its kinda personal…"

"He made a Fairth of her…" Orik says earning a disapproving look from Eragon. Saphira gurgles in her throat.

"Really!" Rhunon reaches under her chair and pulls out a slate, "Show me…"

"I don't think I should…"

"I insist!" Rhunon says. Reluctantly Eragon takes the slate and performs the spell, "Well!" She says looking at Eragon, "I remember what this feels like…Any woman would be glad to have a man feel like this about them…" Eragon reaches for the Fairth, "I think I will hold on to this…As for Arya when I see her again I will tell her that you are looking for her…" Then Rhunon returns to her work and Orik watches in amazement as the Elderly Elf moves from one task to the next.

"Is that it?" There is no answer so they leave. Rhunon looks up as they walk away, "_They are gone now you can come out…_" Arya appears from behind the large stone furnace, she had hidden her pine sent smell with magic. "_If I was as young and beautiful as you are I would not be hiding from that fine young Rider…"_

_ "__Its complicated…besides…it would illogical for me to pursue him…"_

_ "__Logic! Logic! Girl you are too young to be so logical!"_

_ "__Also I am still morning Faolin…"_

Rhunon sighs, "_I miss him as well…Do you blame yourself for his death?"_

_ "__He was following me!"_

Rhunon stands up and walks over to Arya, "_Faolin would not want you or me to mourn…Especially you…Live Little Princess…And if you have any feelings for that cute Rider then go for it!" _Arya smiles and kisses her on the cheek then she leaves.

Eragon gave up his search after Laef said, "My friend Arya is an Elf and if she does wish to be found you will not find her…As she will see you long before you see her." He had dinner with Laef and Orik at his tree house. The next day when Eragon went to the training fields with Saphira. When they arrived no one was there save Arya.

_"__Arya! What are you doing here…I mean I want to…"_

_ "__Guard your sword Shadeslayer…" _Arya coldly commanded interrupting Eragon.

Eragon looks at Saphira as he draws Unbidtr, but before he can take a fighting stance Arya leaps at him with a diagonal swing from her left hip up towards her right shoulder. Eragon blocks and counters. Arya is a lot faster than Vanir and technically more skilled than Vanir. The difference between Arya and Vanir is that Arya allows Eragon counter attacks. She doesn't allow Eragon to land a blow but she allows him to utilize his entire fighting arsenal. Saphira watches intently as Eragon's moves become more exotic and creative. A normal swordsman would have died by now.

When Eragon switches sword hands his back erupts in pain. Arya backs away and waits patiently for it to end. "_I am sorry for…" _He started to apologize, but Arya leaps at him swinging for his head. He ducks and thrusts forward. The battle goes on so long that Eragon starts to fade. Then Arya knocks his sword from his hand and puts her foot in his chest.

_"__I…like you Eragon…and that is as far as I am willing to go…We both have our duties to the races of Alagaesia…You more so than I…I regret not forcing you to leave Tronjheim when the Urgals attacked…I blame myself for your curse…"_

Eragon shakes his head, _"The fault is mine for staying…and I have no regrets…I fought beside my mother and I learned a lot from her…And I am sorry for my actions…"_

_ "__I accept your apology…I also want you to know that your mother asked me to watch over you while you are here in Ellesmera…Beyond that I can promise you nothing…I already lost someone I cared deeply about…"_

_ "__Then you are afraid of love?"_

She steps back and helps Eragon to stand, _"We can be friends Eragon but nothing more…Promise me you won't pursue me romantically again…"_

_ "__I can promise that I won't allow my feelings to intervene in my training again…And I swear to to honor the love I have for you…I will devote my life to serving the people of Alagaesia…"_ Eragon bows and walks away.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20. Pain

"_Dead again Shadeslayer…_" Vanir said watching as Eragon moved slowly to recover his sword. Two days had passed since his fight with Arya "_Do you wish to quit?_" Eragon didn't answer he picked up Unbidtr and took a fighting stance. Vanir shook his head and attacked. After three moves Vanir touches Eragon on the shoulder, "_Dead again…I have been wondering Shadeslayer…How did you kill Durza when you are so slow?_"

"_None of your business…_" Eragon said in anger.

"_Come now…You are a legend to the Dwarves and Varden surely you can recount your exploits…to a fellow swordsman…_"

Eragon sighs, "_Listen…Elf I know you don't like and I am not very fond of you…That being said if I had your speed and strength you would be no match for me…"_

Vanir shakes his head, "_I don't deal in what ifs…Do not make idle pointless boasts to your betters…"_

Eragon had enough of this smug Elf, _"Novhel letta ensorell nu blothr Tunith…" _Vanir grows angry as Eragon encases him in a magical prison he also holds his mouth close so that he cannot counter his spell. _"And you should take care when addressing your superior in magic…" _Vanir growled behind his sealed mouth and his eyebrows became a sharp V. Eragon smiled seeing the anger in his face, but Eragon's smile quickly vanished as he was struck by a powerful force. Eragon left his feet and traveled five feet before hitting his back. With his concentration was lost Vanir was free.

("How in the world did he do that?") Eragon thought to himself.

"_You know not of what you speak Shadeslayer…To think you have been given such gifts and to be trained by Oromis Thrandurin…Osthato Chetowä…You are not worthy to be a Dragon Rider…Brom cannot be your sire…"_

Eragon slowly gets up, "_WHAT! What have I ever done to you that you hate me so…Do you wish there was no Rider?"_

_ "__When the forest is foggy the path unclear only by hearing can hope to see, but the ears is dull all is lost…"_

_ "__Straighten your tongue Vanir and speak painly…" _Saphira was off with Glaedr again.

All the Elves on the training field stopped to watch and listen, "_As you say oh Rider…The Riders of old bought great peace and prosperity to all of Alagaesia…Then he came…Galbatorix! A filthy human who betrayed the Riders and lead thirteen traders in destroying the Rider Order…The Wild Dragons…They all before the might of the foresworn…For they used ancient magic and spells we Elves dare not utter…All seemed lost as we elves retreated from the world…Then a glimmer of hope appeared when Brom stole Saphira's egg…Queen Islanzadi should have demanded the egg from the Varden, but no your father mad a deal that sealed our doom when you another human touched Saphira's egg…Our worst fears came true…For seventeen years we waited and how were we rewarded? With another human Rider…One who is cursed…Do not expect us to welcome your presence Shadeslayer…"_

Vanir bowed mockingly and left. Laef who was there walks up and tries to comfort Eragon, _"Don't listen to Vanir!"_

Eragon waves his hand cutting him off, _"No he is right…"_

_("How dare you!") _Saphira growls touching Eragon's mind, _("I chose you Eragon above all others…Elves and the children of the Varden presented to me…I chose you because you are the greatest hope for all the races of Alagaesia…")_

Eragon sighs and starts to walking towards Oromis' hut, _("That was true…before Durza cursed me…Now I see nothing but darkness before me…I will do what I can and I will not give up…But maybe you should consider bearing Arya as the Rider…")_

_("How can you say that?") _Saphira asked hurt and offended.

_("Because it's the wisest and most logical thing to do…The Elves __Neida…Synen…Li…Ihjau…and Ryu already tried to heal me and failed…Its been weeks since they came with another cure…I don't think they will succeed…")_

Saphira has no reply, "_Eragon why are you here so early?" _Oromis asks when Eragon arrives at his home. Oromis listens to Eragon as he explains what happened between him and Vanir. _"Perhaps I should have a talk with him…but that was no excuse for you to respond in kind…You are a Rider and you should be above such things…"_

_ "__Yes master…" _Oromis was working on a painting and Eragon sat quietly while he waited for his lessons to begin. Then something occurred to Eragon, _"Master…"_

_ "__Yes Eragon…"_

_ "__How was Vanir able to use magic when I held his mouth closed…"_

Oromis smiles, _"Perhaps another helped him…"_

Eragon shook his head, "_No…When I arrived in Ellesmera the Queen simply raised her hands to summon a shower of rose petals…Arya waved her hand to extinguish some candles and stop the harp I had enchanted…and Vanir…He…He…He just moved his eyebrows and I was hit by a magical force…He said I know not of what I speak…What did he mean Master…"_

Oromis shakes his head as he starts to put away his painting materials, _"Once again you seek knowledge you are not ready for…but for the sake of time…How does one use magic?"_

_ "__By the ancient language…"_

Oromis sighs, _So, you are saying that by speaking a few words I can use magic?"_

_ "__I suppose…"_

_ "__Then why doesn't Saphira use words to spit fire or fly…"_

_ "__You taught me that Dragons are the only ones not bound by the ancient language…"_

_ "__Yes so…" _Eragon hunches his shoulders, _"It is always so with new Riders especially human ones…You can recall a duel blow for blow but when it comes to using the mind all I get is a blank stare…The ancient language is a guide line and sets the rules for magic…But some rules can be broken…This calls for being able to think and project your thoughts…"_

_ "__How?"_

_ "__You do it all the time Eragon…when you first used magic what were you thinking?"_

Eragon thought of Tornac, _"That I wanted to kill the Urgals and save Tornac…"_

_ "__Yes and you did that by thinking it and speaking the ancient language…You do it when you say Druamr Kopa…You don't say Draumr Kopa Roran…You think of your cousin and invoke the spell…So whenever you are in a situation like the one in Gileade you can use magic even if you are drugged…But this takes time and discipline…"_

Eragon practiced the dance of the snake and crane. He suffered a pain from his back. Then another episode while meditating. Saphira took him hunting to restock his meat before going home. When he arrived the Elves Neida…Synen…Li…Ihjau…and Ryu were waiting. _"__Atra esterní ono thelduin_." Eragon said in greeting after touching his two fingers to his lips.

"_Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr..."_ All the Elves said at once.

_"__Un du evarínya ono varda…" _Eragon said finishing. The Elves did the same with Saphira. "_What brings all of you here?"_

_"__A solution to the curse…"_ Neida said.

_("You found a cure?") _Saphira asked.

_"__Not necessarily…" _Ryu said speaking up, _"We think we can ease the pain if not eliminate it…"_

_"__We have been working diligently Shadeslayer and taking our time…Most of our Elven medicine and spells are not to be used on humans, but you are a Dragon Rider…" _Li said who hand shim a bottle of red liquid. _"Drink this every morning, evening, and before you go to bed…Do not miss one dose…The bottle will refill itself via the diamond on the top…"_

Then Ihjau places a white diamond necklace around Eragon's neck, _"When the jewel glows red that means the curse is happening if our calculations are correct the jewel will draw the pain aay from your body…"_

Eragon hugs each Elf, _"Thank you…"_

_"__No thanks are needed Shadeslayer…"_

Before going to bed Eragon takes a sip of the red liquid. The next morning during his daily duel with Vanir Eragon feels a tingling sensation from his back and the jewel around his neck glows hot red. ("_Its working!_") Eragon says to Saphira who is there. She walks up to Eragon and licks him

("_I am glad little one…_")

After his duel with Vanir Eragon has another episode while performing the dance of the Crane and Snake. Oromis pauses to watch, _"We can continue Master I am fine…" _After the dance Eragon and Saphira fight in mock aerial duels with Glaedr and Oromis. Sometimes they would switch Dragons. Eragon's attitude changed and for the first time he felt he had a chance at being the Dragon Rider everyone expected him to be.

A month had passed with Eragon taking the red liquid and wearing the jewel. He was having a mind and magic duel with Oromis when Eragon felt a tight pain in his stomach. It grew intense causing him to go to his knees, "_Eragon are you alright…_" Oromis asked. Eragon raised his shirt as his stomach was moving as if something was inside then he heaved up a black thick liquid. Oromis sneers at the smell. Then the jewel on Eragon's neck glows a bright red and it shatters into dust.

("ERAGON!") Saphira shouts as he hits the ground writhing in pain.

Oromis tries to help, by holding him down. Eragon kicks his feet and claws at the ground grinding his teeth. Then he pounds the ground with his fist unable to bear it. The episode lasts for an hour. THUD…Saphira lands first then Glaedr.

("Help him!") Saphira cries urgently.

Oromis shakes his head and all they can do is watch. When Eragon stops thrashing he has falls asleep. The episode lasted for three hours strait. Saphira allows Oromis to pick up Eragon and carry him to his tree house in the city. Oromis cleans him with magic and kays him down in the bed. Glaedr waits in the Dragon arch above the second floor while Saphira waits on her dais on the second floor watching Eragon sleep. When Eragon awakens he grabs the covers and pull them over his head and goes into the fetal position.

"_Eragon!" _Oromis says.

_"_Please go away!_" _Eragon begs in the common language.

When Saphira tries to speak with him he closes his mind off to her. "_Take the rest of the day off…" _Oromis says to Saphira and leaves with Glaedr.

Eragon remains in bed not willing to get up and eat. When morning comes the clock rings. Eragon sits up and grabs it, he stares at it for a few seconds then he throws it at the wall smashing it. Saphira raises her head just as Eragon falls back to bed and covers his head. ("Eragon!") There is no reply, ("Eragon it is time to go…")

("You go!")

("Eragon!")

("Leave me alone!")

An hour later Oromis and Glaedr show up, Oromis takes a seat and sits by the bed. A few minutes after they arrive Arya comes, then Orik, Laef three minutes later, finally the Queen and Ryu. No one says anything they just sit and wait. Finally Arya stands up and walks up to the bed, causing Saphira to growl at her. Arya starts to sing in the ancient language. Oromis smiles and joins her, then Ryu and the Queen. Their song draws the attention of nearby Elves who gather around the tree house to start singing as well. They wave other Elves to come and join adding power to the song.

The song is not meant to heal the wound but give Eragon strength, he cries under the covers as they pour into him great strength. When Eragon gets up he walks into the bath and cleans himself off and gets dressed. When he emerges from the bath the Elves stop singing. Eragon walks up to Saphira and hugs her then he hugs Oromis. "_Thank you all…and forgive me for despairing…"_

_"__There is nothing to forgive Eragon…" _Islanzadi says.

One by one they all leave, "_We shall continue our lessons on the morrow…" _Oromis says.

Arya is the last to leave, she shocks Eragon by kissing him on the forehead, _"Fricai onr eka eddyr...nu Waise Meah…"_ She said I am your friend be well.

Eragon suffered another pain that day but he didn't allow it to darken his spirits. He suffered four more that day. The next day he suffered six episodes and maintained his composure, he even started making jokes about it. _("I have a new word for pain…") _Eragon said from Saphira's back.

("_What is it?")_

_("The obliterator…I know not when the pain will strike and it obliterates all since of feeling and desire to live…")_

_("A good word young one…")_

_("Hold me Saphira for I feel I may go mad…Mad enough to want to seek out Galbatorix to fix me…")_

_("Never! I would inflict myself before I allowed you to do that…")_

Eragon smiles, _("I would never actually do that…but it is good sometimes hear yourself say a bad idea out loud…")_

When they arrived home the Elves were waiting for them, _"We have…"_

Eragon raised his hand cutting Ryo off, "_Thank you but no…No more cures…No more spells…Your first two attempts didn't work…And I would rather live as is then be given a hope that will turn into sorrow…Forgive me I do not wish to offend any of you…I know you all are working hard, but no more…"_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21. Teirm

While Eragon fought through Durza's curse to learn the ways of the Riders Roran and the refugees of Palancar Valley sailed up the coast to Teirm. It was a long journey as the coast was patrolled by Imperial war galleys. It took an entire month to reach Teirm as they had to stop once while traveling. When they anchored the barges they anchored in a cove that was the perfect hiding place.

"HAIL!" Davan yelled from the shore.

The refugees cheered when they spotted Davan on the shore. He had remained behind to throw the Empire off the trail of Roran and the refugees. "I am glad you are all safe…" Davan said to Roran, Horst, and Clovis.

"I thought we'd be captured by now without you…" Horst said.

"I have some good news…The Dragon Wing a newly constructed vessel is here in Teirm…More importantly we can hook up with Brom's old friend and ally Jeod Longshanks…"

"Can he be trusted?" Roran asked.

"Yes he can…For it was Longshanks who gave the Varden a way to sneak into Galbatorix's castle to steal Saphira's Dragon Egg…"

"So you want to steal the Dragon Wing…" Clovis said.

"Yes…But there is a problem…One of Galbatorix's pet magicians escaped me…I am a wanted man as well…Roran and I will have to sneak into the city…via the cloaks…We will have to send people in who wasn't seen in Narda…"

"Horst you are in charge until we square things away…"

"And what of me?" Clovis asked. I have had enough of this adventure…"

"Once we have stolen the Dragon Wing you may leave…" Davan said, "But first I must remove a few memories from your mind…"

The villagers made camp while Davan placed memory spells on Clovis and his men. Then Davan placed spells on the barges so that Clovis and his men can't leave until they had other means of transportation.

"Stronghammer may I speak with you?" Felda a widow of Carvahall. Her husband Bryd had died when Sloan betrayed the village to the Razac.

"Of course…What is it?"

She sighs in depression, "It's my son Mandel…He has grown rebellious and disrespectful…" She starts to cry and Roran places a friendly arm around her shoulder, "Since his father died I believe he no longer respects me…He stole my mother's ring and gambled it with those sailers…He has also taken food we need to pay off a few bets he made…He looks up to you can you…"

"Of course where is he…" Roran found Mandel behind a tree throwing knives at a log. Roran shakes his head, "You will probably hurt yourself before you kill your target, especially if you can't judge distances…And its always a bad idea to throw away your weapon…"

"I heard of a man in Kuasta who hit a bird at fifteen paces nine out of every ten times…"

"Is that why you have been neglecting your responsibilities…Disrespecting your mother and gambling with the sailors…So that you can master knife throwing…" Mandel looked away in shame, "I know what it is to lose a father…Brom was that to me and I never knew my true father…The path to becoming a man is not an easy one…You are of age now…Your mother and siblings look to you…"

"Yes sir…"

"I didn't come here just to scold you…gather your things you are coming with us…"

Lorsan, Hall, Neel, Gertrude, Birgit, Nolfavrel, and Davan were waiting when Mandel and Roran joined them. "Why is he here?" Lorsan asked.

"Because he needs to come…"

Davan hands Roran a cloak, "Roran and I will follow you into the city…" Davan touches their minds, ("Can all of you here me?") They shake their heads, ("Good now follow my instructions and we should have no problems…")

When Roran and Davan place the hoods over their heads they vanish from sight, "That is so cool!" Mandel says.

("Let's go!") Davan says.

They enter the city without incident. Roran and Davan follow behind Lorsan who has the largest feet. They follow behind him to hide their foot prints. "Wow…" Mandel says looking at the design of Teirm and its overlapping buildings. After a few discreet questions they found Jeod's house.

("We have a problem…") Davan says to everyone.

("What is it?") Roran asks mentally.

("Galbatorix's spies are watching Jeod's house…I will lead them away from the house so that the rest of you can approach Jeod…) The group walks past the house as if heading to the palace. Davan separates from the others and takes control of guard's mind. He kills another man with magic and forces a few people to leave the city on horseback at break neck speed. Four of the six spies watching Jeod's house go after the decoys. Of the two remaining one is a mage.

"Maybe we should contact the King…" The spy says to the mage. The man's eyes roll in his head as Davan takes control of his mind and he attacks the mage.

"Jeirda!" He shouts breaking his neck and killing him, "I know you are here…Show yourself…" Davan removes his hood and becomes visible, "An invisibility cloak! How clever…"

They lock minds and battle each other trying get past the other's defenses. Davan allows the man to think he is winning. Davan even throws a little fear into his façade, then he engulfs the man in his will. He tries to call out to his comrades, but Davan has him. "_Slytha!" _He screams in the ancient language. The man grabs his head and staggers back and forth before he hits the floor unconscious. When the man's comrades return they fall to sleep in a trap spell.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22. Jeod Longshanks

"May I help you?" The question is asked by a thin tall man.

"Yes we would like to speak with Jeod Longshanks…A friend of a friend sent us…" Lorsan said.

The man raised an eyebrow, "May I have this friend's name…"

"His name is Cole…"

The butler stares at them for a few minutes before closing the door. A few minutes later he returns and ushers them inside, "This way please…"

When they enter an office another tall thin man is waiting. He eyes them suspiciously before dismissing the butler, "That will be all Ralph!" He leaves and locks the door, "May I have your names…"

"You can have ours…" Davan says removing his hood along with Roran. Jeod gasps when they appear before him, "My name is Davan and this is Roran cousin of Eragon Shadeslayer…"

"It can't be…I mean…How did you…"

"May we sit?" Davan asks.

"Yes…Um…Ralph…" When he appears Ralph stares confused because the group he let in has increased by two. "Some refreshments please pastries and a bottle of brandy…"

"Milk for the boy…" Birgit says in a motherly tone of voice.

They wait until after the refreshments are served. As Ralph serves Davan enters his mind to see if he can be trusted. Then Roran and Davan explain why they are there and the plan to steal the Dragon Wing. "I can understand if you do not wish to help us but I thought you may want to flee considering that Galbatorix's spies are watching the house…or was sense I neutralized them…"

Jeod nods, "I have been wanting to flee ever since I learned that Galbatorix was watching me…I have only received one message from the Varden…It was very detailed but yes Eragon is in Ellesmera learning the Elves' secrets in magic and war…Then there is Ajihad…He was captured and taken to Urubaen…"

"Who is Ajee…had?" Nolfavrel asked.

Jeod smiles, "Ajihad…is the former leader of the Varden…"

"So how do we do this…"

"I have some friends here in town who wish to leave and support the Varden as well…Give me one day to contact them…You are right to want to steal the Dragon Wing…She is a new ship and is fully loaded for a long voyage…"

They formulate a plan then Jeod goes to tell his wife his secret that he has kept hidden from her all these years. "How can you ask this of me?" She says in tears.

"Because I love you and I regret all the mistakes I made in life concerning you…This is a chance at a new start for the both of us…"

She shakes her head, "I don't know Jeod I need to think…" She replies with a kiss and walks away.

Then Jeod asks to speak with Ralph in private, "Ralph! You have been my faithful servant all these years…I consider you a friend…"

He raises his hand, "I have known for quite some time sir…I would be honored to follow you to Surda…"

Jeod leaves the mansion under the invisibility cloak to go and see his other friends in the city. Meanwhile Roran gives Mandel a mission and allows him to use his cloak. At sunset Jeod returns to the house, "All is prepared we leave before sunrise tomorrow…"

Roran tries to sleep but he is anxious for what is to come. Early the next day they gather in the foyer of the mansion. Ralph is there, but Helene is not. "We can't wait any longer…" Davan says to Jeod.

He sighs, "Let's go!"

"Wait!" Helene yells running down the steps.

Jeod beams a big smile and gives her a kiss and hug, "Come!"

They walk up the street tensing whenever a soldier passes them on the way to the docks, but Davan nudges the soldier mentally so that they won't pay too much attention to them. When they reach the docks Jeod hands the dock officer a scroll. "These seem legitimate you may pass…"

As they pass the guard station Davan erects a ward spell that will prevent people from getting on the dock. "Jeod about time! A man named Uthard says, then he notices Birgit and Gertrude, "You didn't say anything about women!"

"This lady…"

"I don't need some back valley tramp messing things up for us…" Uthard said interrupting Jeod.

"Don't call her that!" Nolfavrel yells, the guards don't respond because Davan had placed a whisper spell on the grope.

"And her little brat…"

Roran was about to speak up when Birgit tepped forward and kicked Uthard between his legs sending him to the wooden deck. Everyone laughs as Uthard spits a thousand curses. Then Roran, Uthard, Davan, and Lorsan get into the water and tread to the anchor of the Dragon Wing then they climbed up to the side of the ship and wait while Birgit distracts the guard. "_Slytha!" _Davan says knocking out the man in the crow's nest. They slip on board and knock out the deck guards. Then they tie up the man Birgit is talking too. They capture the galley hands and men in the lower decks then search the ship for anyone else.

"Everyone knows their jobs get to it…" Jeod says.

Davan uses magic to get the watch down from the crow's nest. Roran and the others prepare the ship for departure. Because Davan can use magic he takes the crow's nest. Lorsan and the men Uthard bought with him throw unnecessary supplies over board, things like barrels of cotton and silk. Davan whistles pointing as the villagers run up the beach towards the ship. The alarms do not sound because Davan disabled the guards the in the watch tower but the sun was getting ready to rise and the city watch would change.

Just as half the villagers walk up the plank to board the ship the alarms sound, "All hands to ballistas!" Uthard shouts.

Davan hurls a fire ball at the guard shack killing the men inside while Roran and some men man the ballistas. Davan spells are holding but another ship had docked during the night and the troops were getting ready to attack. Davan hurls another fire ball at the main mast of the other ship while Nolfavrel runs across the deck lighting the ballistas. They fire and set the other ship ablaze.

"Draw anchor!" Uthard orders.

Soon the Dragon is away and villagers watch as the docks of Teirm burn. "We did it!" Jeod says.

Roran nods, "We have yet a long way to go…"

As they travel supplies and sleeping space is arranged food is prepared for hungry passengers by Tara, Elain, Adella, and several other women. "RAZAC!" Davan screams pointing at the Lethberla hovering over the water. Davan tries to kill them with magic, but his spell has no affect. As Davan climbs down Albreich climbs up to take his place.

"Can't you kill them?" Jeod asks.

"I tried he is well protected…I am guessing Galbatorix's magic…"

"You won't ezcape uz…We will hunt no matter where you go!"

"Why don't they attack?" Jeod asks.

"Water!" Davan says, "Selene taught me that they hate water and sunlight…"

"I have a shot!" Boldur says behind the group of villagers, They step to the side and he fires striking the Razac in the ribs. It shrieks a cry so loud that the glass on the ship and the rocks on the bech shatter.

"God heavens!" Helene says covering her ears.

"Nice shot!" Roran says patting Boldur on the shoulder.

The Razac flies off toward the northeast and all is quiet for the time being. An hour later an argument breaks out between Pyn a young man who sailed with Clovis and fell in love with Isylene daughter of Ruke and Abigail of Carvahal. She was in love with Pyn and they wished to be married. "I have gold!" Pyn said, "The gold Clovis paid me…"

"And what will do when that gold runs out?" Ruke asked.

"You are headed for Surda…I am good with a sword…I will fight for the Varden and take my wages and give them to you…"

"No and no again!" Ruke yelled.

"Be reasonable…" Roran said.

"This doesn't concern you Stronghammer!"

"ENOUGH!" Davan said. "This boat is cramped enough without adding arguments…At least give the boy time to prove himself…"

"I will marry Pyn or no one at all!" Isylene said.

After a while they convinced Ruke and Abigail to allow Pyn tie to build a future for Isylene. Roran swore he would help Pyn as much as he could.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23. Agaetí Blödhren

The Agaetí Blödhren was fast approaching and Elves from all over the forest were getting ready. As for Eragon he noticed the decorations and the excitement, but it was hard to be excited while carrying a curse. The strength he received from the song sung by Arya and the Elves was fading day by day. It was a struggle to get up in the morning or even eat. Oromis helped by allowing Eragon to rest every other day and he requested several Elves to wait on Eragon hand and foot.

Eragon was at the table with Oromis writing when Oromis felt a shiver of pain ride up his arm. Then Eragon jumped in his seat as he felt a pain in his leg. Something horrible had happened. Both Riders ran outside and called to their respective Dragons but there was no answer. Then after an hour Glaedr appears above the tree line and lands.

When Oromis approaches him Glaedr growls at the elf and licks his wound in private. His front foreleg has a huge gash on it. Oromis looks at Eragon and together they wait. After a good while the elder Dragon allows Oromis to come forward and heal his wound. "_Is he alright?_" Eragon asks.

"_Yes it's just a scratch for someone as large as Glaedr…"_

_ "__What happened?"_

Oromis looks back with a smile, _"Glaedr was vague about what happened but from what I can tell…Saphira tried to convince him to mate with her and he refused…"_

_ "__Where is she I can't feel or contact her…I…"_

_ "__Calm down Eragon…Now do you remember the name of the horse that brought you here…"_

Eragon racked his brain, _"Oh…um…Folkvir!"_

_ "__Call to him in the ancient language and explain your need…He will come…"_

Five minutes after Eragon spoke the horse appears and carries him to the place of broken eggs. Long ago the Elves attacked the Dragons while they slept and killed many Dragons and destroyed many hatchlings in their eggs. After thanking Folkvir Eragon scales the side of the rocky cliff calling to Saphira, but she does not respond. After he almost slips Eragon uses magic to reach the top. It costs him half his energy to make the climb. The cave is littered with Dragon bones and smashed eggs. He cautiously crosses the graven area and finds Saphira who snarls at him when he approaches so as Oromis did with Glaedr Eragon waits.

(_"I am a fool!")_ Saphira says breaking the silence.

Eragon shakes his head, ("_You believed yourself the last of your kind…_")

("_I told Glaedr of my plan to rebuild our race…I told him we could rebuild the order of Riders and destroy Galbatorix…I told him that I loved him and we were meant to be…He rejected me…I am unworthy of mate…I am ugly!")_

Eragon sighs and takes a few cautious steps forward,_ "No Dragon is ugly Saphira…and you are the most beautiful I have ever seen…Glaedr's rejection does not come from a lack of your comeliness…It comes from the fact that you are meant for another and he knows this…Perhaps the green egg still in Gabatorix's possession…Do not fret…For if my father could steal your egg from the King then I can come up with a way to steal the other egg…In fact you and I will try to conceive of a plan to do just that…")_

Saphira snorts and raises her wing so that Eragon can heal her wound, (_"I owe you an apology…I have ignored our link and your advice…and I have been foolish…")_

(_"Family forgives and you are closer to me than any blood…Do not think on it again…")_

_("We are one?")_

Eragon smiles, (_"We are one…") _Eragon says a lengthy spell of healing that repairs muscles and nerves, _("At least you held your own when Glaedr attacked you…")_

_("Actually I attacked him first…")_

This shocked Eragon so much that he responded out loud, "Oh!" He replied finishing the spell.

_("What should I do?")_

Saphira and Eragon flew back to Oromis' hut where Dragon and the Elder Rider were waiting. When Saphira lands Glaedr growls in a threatening manner, "Glaedr!" Oromis says patting his good leg.

Saphira crouches low whimpering and Eragon drops to his knees, ("_Master Glaedr Master Oromis I cry your pardon for my brash actions…I only wanted to rebuild what Galbatorix destroyed…I was overwhelmed by your existence…My affections for you remain but only as a student for a teacher…Please Master I wish to continue my education…")_

Glaedr snorts fire from his nostrils, _("A Dragon cares nothing for anyone or anything but his kith and kin…Save his Rider whom he bonded with…Before our pact with the Elves we Dragons considered forgiveness a weakness…and the only reason we have not had another war with the long beards is because of the Riders of old…Count yourself lucky hatchling for I am not a wild Dragon…We shall not speak of this again…Arise the two of you…")_

_ "__Go we shall resume training on tomorrow…"_

Relieved Eragon and Saphira left for their tree house. As the days passed the Elves prepared for the upcoming blood oath celebration. Spells were being cast all over the city. Everyday Elves arrived from all over Ellesmera. "_That will be all for today…_" Oromis says.

Eragon checks the time, _"But Master we have an hour left…"_

_"__Yes but I must finish my project for the Agaetí Blödhren…"_ Oromis hands Eragon a scroll, _"On there are several wards to protect yourself during the celebration…Also you should consider making something for the celebration…"_

_("Do have any ideas?") _Eragon asked to Saphira as they flew home.

_("For you no! But for me…")_

_("What?")_

_("Fire there will be lots of fire…")_

When Eragon got home he pondered his talents and abilities, but how to present them at the celebration escaped him. He left the tree house and made his way to Arya's tree house as she preferred her own place to the palace. He knocked but there was no answer. He entered the tree house and looked around. Then he found a poem on the table in the kitchen. He began reading and smiled getting an inspiration. He put it down and froze as Arya was standing behind him.

_"__Atra esterní ono thelduin Arya Drottningu…" _Eragon said touching his lips with two fingers.

_"__Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr…" _

_"__Un du evarínya ono varda…." _Eragon sat down, _"Forgive my intrusion I just wanted to know what you were doing for the Agaetí Blödhren…"_

_"__I am writing a poem…Why do you ask?"_

_"__Well I was wondering if you would like to do minoet for the celebration…" _Arya stared at him for a few seconds, _"This is not a romantic gesture…"_

Arya continued to stare, just because Eragon said it in the ancient language didn't mean it was entirely true…lyng in the ancient language was not impossible, but it did have consequences. _"Do you even know how to dance?" _She finally asked.

"_My mother taught me…She also said sword fighting is a lot like dancing…I will admit I liked it a lot more than I let on…"_

_ "__I will consider it…You do realize that even if I agree you still will be expected to make your own presentation…"_

_ "__I do and I have been inspired by your own poem…"_

Arya notices Eragon's demeanor and despite his bravado Eragon looked horrible, _"How have you been…"_

"_I should get going…" _Eragon said jumping up. Then he arches his back and falls to his knees screeching in pain. When he awakens Arya is standing over him, "_I am sorry to have troubled you…"_ Eragn said as he struggled to stand when Arya tried to help him he waved her off.

"_Let me help you!"_

Reluctantly he placed his arm around her neck and walked outside where Saphira was waiting. "_Thank you…_" He said just before Saphira took off. When Eragon got home he started writing a poem.

_("Very impressive little one…") _Saphira said after Eragon read it to her.

"_It seems you have developed your father's talent for poetry…_" Oromis says when Eragon reads it to him the next day.

"_Thank you master…_"

When Eragon got home Arya was waiting for him, _"What brings you by?"_

"_Well I would like to do the minoet with my friend Eragon Shadeslayer…"_

_ "__You aren't doing this because you feel sorry for me are you?"_

Arya raised an eyebrow, _"That was mean of you…"_

They just stared at each other for a few minutes, _"Yes that was…I am sorry…I accept…"_

The two of them practiced until the day of the blood oath celebration. Since they were going to perform the minoet Eragon and Arya decided to go together, "_Don't the two of you make the cute couple…" _Rhunon said playfully. Eragon hid a smile while Arya gave Rhunon disapproving look. Asthey walked to the Menoa tree they were joined by Orik and Laef.

Queen Islanzadi was there with the twenty four Elf lords and ladies. _"Good Elves we gather here at the roots of the Menoa tree to renew the bond we forged long ago between the Dragons and Elves…Then later the humans who were added to the spell…It is good that Saphira brightsacles and her Rider Eragon Shadeslayer are here to witness this...let the celebration begin…" _Islanzadi created a werelight that floated up above the top of the menoa tree.

Eragon looks at Arya, "_Has it begun?"_

_"__Yes and it will end the light fades…"_

There was eating drinking, music, food, and dancing. Elves from all over were there and those that could not come looked through enchanted mirrors. Arya leads Eragon to a pair of Elves that look more like wolves than Elves. "_Eragon Shadeslayer may I present Blodgharm and his sister Vynees…"_

Eragon was dumbfounded by their appearances and remembered his lessons from Oromis that every Elf likes like what he or she wishes. For Elves find beauty in many aspect of nature. Eragon was polite but it was hard to concentrate with the pungent odor the female Elf wolf was giving off. If not for the wards around it would drove Eragon mad. Eragon met other exotic Elves as well. A female Elf with gills like a fish and webbed feet and hands. Another Elf had scales, horns, and wings like a Dragon. Saphira found this Elf most intriguing.

There was another female Elf with vines growing all over her body and her eyes were like two ponds of water. A male Elf with a carapace like an ant or beetle, Eragon couldn't tell which because of the color that was cream like in appearance. Then there was one that look like a butterfly and another whose body faded in and out like a fog.

During the celebration Eragon suffered two attacks, during both Saphira stood watch over him. Then the presentations were made. The Queen went first reading a poem Eragon greatly enjoyed. Then Arya read her poem and afterwards Lord Dauthdr made his presentation a flower that bloomed a different color petal every five minutes. Then Glaedr made a presentation that wowed the gathered Elves. It involved leaves and his breath that when blown into a tube caused the leaves to dance in different shapes. At first it was two horses running around then when the leaves settled he blew again and it was two elves dancing and on the third time after the leaves had settled it was a Dragon.

"_Well wrought golden scale!" _The Elves shouted.

("_Master how did you do that?") _Saphira asked.

_("I can't tell you all my secrets Brightsacles…")_

Then Orik came forward and presented a rising puzzle the Elves took delight in building and knocking down only to rebuild it again. Vanir made his presentation of transparent glass that when filled with water seemed to change shape and colors. Finally Saphira presented her gift it was a melted rock, then she blew fire on it and the fire danced through the rock to reveal a flower shape. All the elves clapped and Glaedr roared.

_"__Well wrought Brightscales…"_

_("That was beautiful?") _Eragon said.

Laef danced, then Ryu made his presentation and then Rhunon presented gloves that would allow the maker to shape metal without melting it. Finally it was Eragon's turn, he slowly walked from his seat by Saphira and cleared his throat, _"I am no bard nor am I a great story teller, but I was inspired by a friend…" _He looked at Arya, "_and put these thoughts to words…_

_In the kingdom by the sea,_

_In the mountains mantled blue, _

_On frigid winter's final day _

_Was born a man with but one task:_

_To kill the foe in Durza, _

_In the land of shadows._

_Nurtured by the kind and wise_

_Under oaks as old as time, _

_He ran with deer and wrestled bears, _

_And from his elders learned the skills,_

_To kill the foe in Durza, _

_In the land of shadows._

_Taught to spy the thief in black _

_When he grabs the weak and strong; _

_To block his blows and fight the fiend _

_With rag and rock and plant and bone;_

_And kill the foe in Durza, _

_In the land of shadows._

_Quick as thought, the years did turn,_

_'Til the man had come of age, _

_His body burned with fevered rage, _

_While youth's impatience seared his veins._

_Then he met a maiden fair, _

_Who was tall and strong and wise, _

_Her brow adorned with Gёda's Light, _

_Which shown upon her trailing gown._

_In her eyes of midnight blue, _

_In those enigmatic pools, _

_Appeared to him a future bright, _

_Together, where they would not have_

_To fear the foe in Durza,_

_In the land of shadows._

It was then stated that the man in the poem went to the land of Durza where he fought his foe, despite his fear. Then, at last, he defeated his foe. However, he did not kill his foe, for he "did not fear the doom of mortals". The man then went and married the maiden. He spent time with her until he was extremely old and when "his beard was long and white". It continues:

_In the dark before the dawn,_

_In the room where slept the man, _

_The foe, he crept and loomed above _

_His mighty rival now so weak._

_From his pillow did the man _

_Raise his head an gaze upon _

_The cold and empty face of Death,_

_The king of everlasting night._

_Calm acceptance filled the man's _

_Aged heart;_

_For long ago, _

_he'd lost all fear of Death's embrace, _

_The last embrace a man will know._

_Gentle as a morning breeze, _

_Bent the foe and from the man _

_His glowing, pulsing spirit took, _

_And thence in peace they went to dwell,_

_Forevermore in Durza, _

_In the land of shadows…_

When Eragon fell silent he nervously returned to his seat by Saphira, then he smiled as Queen Islanzadi stood up and clapped. Then the other Elves both far and near gave a standing ovation. _"You underestimate yourself Eragon Vodhr…" _Lord Dauthdr said.

"_We understand now Eragon all you have suffered when you found Saphira's egg…We are indebted to you both…"_

Then a few Elves do short skits they put together some are funny while other are more dranatic. Then Arya looks at Eragon and they stand at the same time. The two take up their positions allowing the backs of their opposing hands to touch. With a nod from Arya and Eragon the music begins and they dance the Elven Minoet. The two of them stare into each other's eyes enveloping each other in their minds…All of Eragon's feelings about Arya are hidden away safely by Saphira least they prove distracting. When they stop the Elves cheer and demand an encore Arya and Eragon bow gracefully and sit. Soon the celebration wind down and the Elves gathered around the Menoa tree. As Queen Islanzadi spoke two Elf twins stepped forward both wearing white claoks, _"The caretakers Iduna and Neya…" _Arya whispered to Eragon.

Eragon gasps as they remove their cloaks, because both Elves are naked save for the multicolored Dragon tattoo that is etched on them both. The Dragon begins on Iduna covering her breasts and the right side and goes across Neya's front then again on Iduna's stomach down her legs and finishes on Neya's left leg. "_We have traveled a long ways to meet you Eragon Shadeslayer…"_ The two of them say at the same time.

The music starts when Iduna raises her left leg and Neya raises her left as they are standing back to back…THUD…Then a drum sounds on the second…THUD…On te thrid the Elves begin to sing…Many of their words are foreign to Eragon but Saphira quickly explains them to him. The sisters start to twirl around and a light flashes across the black outlined ink of the tattooed Dragon. As they go faster and faster the Dragon starts to flap its wings then both Saphira and Glaedr roar. When they roar the tattoo pulls away from the bodies of the sisters. It casts it's color changing eyes on Eragon and touches his mind.

_"__Eragon Shadeslayer…" _When the Dragon spoke the gathered Elves gasp in shock, "_You have been true to yourself…both you and Saphira…You have placed the needs of the races of Alagaesia above your own desires…You have been faithful in the path set before you and so Dragon Rider…We bestow on you a gift so that you may do what you must…"_

The spectral Dragon reached its claw to Eragon and touched him. Eragon gasped as his back erupted not in pain, but he felt a great weight lift off his shoulders. Eragon was bathed in pure light, then he fell asleep. When Eragon awoke his ears felt weird. He could here the footsteps of insects on the ground, the thrum of the wings of a bee at his window. He could hear the Elves still celebrating. His eyes were still closed so he focused his mind in mediation until he drowned out all unnecessary background noises.

Eragon opened his eyes and looked around, He was in his tree house in the bedroom. "_What is wrong with my eyes…" _Eragon could see the individual threads of his sheets. He could also see details of the wood on the walls.

("_Eragon?") _Saphira said touching his mind.

("_What happened?_")

("_You feinted…You should have seen the Elves faces when you passed out I am still laughing…")_

_("Where are you?")_

_("Still at the Menoa Tree Master Oromis carried you home…I would have come but I was needed to finish the ritual…")_

When Eragon stood up it was effortlessly, when he took a step it was if he was floating on air. When he looked in the mirror his hand flew to his mouth then he touched his ears. They were just as pointy as any Elf's and his face was sleek like Oromis'. Then he tore off his shirt and cried because the wound Durza inflicted on him was gone, (_"Saphira did you do all this?")_

She hesitates, _("Yes and no…Its kinda hard to explain…The most important thing is that your back will never bother you again…")_

Eragon breathed in deeply through his nose and could smell things miles away. _("Thank you…")_

_("Rest Eragon I will see you shortly…")_

Eragon walks to the balcony of the second floor and looks down. Then he leaps over the side and lands on his feet with no pain. He laughs and looks up, then he leaps up to the thrid level archway. Then Eragon takes a few steps back and runs he leaps fifteen feet through the air to an adjacent tree branch. Then he runs back across and lands on the second floor balcony to find Arya in his room

She stares at him and he at her, _"Having fun?"_

He smiles, _"Yes actually…"_

_"__What have they done to you?"_

Eragon hunches his shoulders, _"I am not quit sure…The Dragons healed my back and finished me I guess you might say…I can hear everything…I see and can count the hairs on a blade of grass…I…I…"_

_"__Need to calm down…Rest…"_

_"__Can I see you tomorrow?"_

Arya looks away, "_Actually I am leaving tomorrow…I have been away from the Varden too long…"_

Eragon sighs, _"Well I will miss you…As a friend!"_

Arya smiles, _"I will miss you as well…"_

"_Can I see you off before you go…_"

Arya hesitates, _"That would not be wise…Besides I will leave long before your lessons start…"_

_"__I was hoping we could leave together…"_

_"__You need to remain in Ellesmera as long as possible…"_

After Arya left his tree house Eragon fell on the bed and tried to sleep, but even that was different. When he slept he it was an in between state where he was aware of everything that was going on around him but he rested comfortably.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24. Shield

Cithri

Nausada was meeting with Trianna and the council of elders to discuss the state of the Varden and its new found wealth with the lace the Du Vrang Gata made on its behalf. "Our agents are getting requests for lace as far away as Ceuneon…" Jormunder said reading the latest report.

"Excellent news!" Nausada said beaming.

Falberd cleared his throat, "My ally in King Orin's court has come across a petition from the weaver's guild…They will present it to the King very soon…"

Nausada looks at Elessari, "I need you to prepare a proposal for the King in regards to the Varden supplying lace to the weaver's guild at a reasonable amount…"

Before Elessari could respond there was a bang at the door, followed by screams and shouts. "STOP HER!" Someone yelled.

Nausada slowly stood up but Jormunder stepped in front of her while the rest of the council members hid behind Nausada. "I will handlke trhis mistress…Stay back…"

Trianna pulled up the sleeves of her blouse while Jormunder drew his sword. Then the door burst open and in ran Elva. The little girl shoved Trianna before she could use magic. Trianna fell backwards and bumped Jormunder who fell into Nausada and they all hit the floor.

"What is the meaning of this…" Nausada demanded as Umerth helped her up.

When everyone was untangled they found a guard holding Elva, who wretched onto the floor. "I have saved your life Daughter of Ajihad…Have your sorceress check the wall and see that I have fulfilled my vow…" No one moved as they were spell bound by Elva's glowing pink eyes. "Go to the wall raven haired mage and see what of I speak…"

Trianna shook her head and went to the wall and there stuck in the wall in the path where Nausada had been was a yellow glowing dart that smoked. "_REVEAL!" _Trianna barked in the ancient language and the dart flew out of the wall and floated above her hand. "This was guided by magic and meant to kill…" Trianna looked at Nausada, "You milady…" Nausada tries to step forward and take a closer look, "Stay back milady dark magic permeates this assassin's tool…I am trying my best to contain as the dart wants to pierce your flesh…"

Everyone looks at Elva, but it is Nausada that says, "You saved my life…Let her go…" Then they notice the guards are bloody and disheveled. "My apologies I should have left orders for you be allowed to pass at all times…"

Elva smiles, "Yes you should have…The man who did this is an assassin for Galbatorix…Skilled in magic he retreats to his lair in the city…Go and find him for Eragon's spell compels me to save him from your agents…Go…go!" Elva said in a voice of doom.

"Trianna! Go and take however many men you need…Bring him to me alive if possible…"

"He hides in a small house near the Wild Bull inn…" Elva added.

"You men go find a healer…" Nausada commanded after Trianna left.

"No ma'am we will remain until we know you are safe…"

Nausada looks at the council members who slowly take a seat. Nausada starts to pace the floor for a few minutes before she sits down herself. "Elva…Do you need anything?"

"Some food please…"

Jormunder places the order then a few minutes later a servant returns with a large tray of food. The council members sneer in disgust at Elva's lack of decorum and manners. Jormunder looks away as she crams the food into her mouth. Nausada looks then she turns her head, only to look again at the speed in which Elva devours the entire tray of chicken, corn, bread, fruit, fish, and cheese. Then she takes the jar of water and downs the entire gallon jar in just seconds.

Elva looks at the servants who were staring dumfounded at the small child devouring enough food for a grown man. "More please!" They look at Nausada who nods. They soon return with another tray of food.

Elva is halfway done when Trianna returns with Angela, Solembum, Greta, and the guards. They are dragging a dead body. Greta runs up to Elva, "Oh my little plum how could you play such a dirty trick…"

"And where were you…" Nausada asked jumping up looking at Angela.

"Taking care of personal business…I heard what happened and helped Trianna…"

Jormunder stepped forward, "What did you find?"

"Its worse than we thought…" Trianna said speaking up, "It would seem that Galbatorix has a network of spies called the Black Hand after Eragon's mother…They have orders to assassinate you and King Orin…Then they were to take over the minds of the council members and set a trap for Saphira and Eragon when they return…"

Nausada couldn't believe it, "A network of spies! Trianna how could you have missed this…"

Trianna became offended and allowed her anger to be heard in her voice, "Lady Nausada!"

"The fault is not Trianna's!" Elva said speaking up, "Surda is wide open unlike Tronjheim where you could scan the minds of the people that entered the mountain city…These spies have been here for a while now…"

Nausada sighs, "Forgive me Trianna I do not blame you…"

"Perhaps the Du Vrang Gata can work with King Orin's spellcasters to hunt down the Black Hand…I offer my assistance if you would like…" Angela said speaking up.

Nausada nods her head, "Trianna you are in charge…Hunt down these vermin and if you can bring any alive then do so…"

Elva's eyes turn pink, "We must hurry…" She says in a voice of doom, "King Orin is in danger…This man failed to kill you now the leader of the Black Hand as ordered a psy in King Orin's court to kill him…They are holding court now…"

As Elva said King Orin was holding court in the main hall of castle. Nausada bursts in with Trianna, Angela, Elva, Jormunder, and four powerful spellcasters of the Du Vrang Gata. "Lady Nausada what is the meaning of this…"

The question is ignored as Elva points to the man, "That is him…"

_"__LETTA!" _Angela barks.

_"_Let me go witch!"

"He is all yours…" Angela says to Trianna. Trianna and the other spellcasters bombard the man's mind. Trianna looks at Nausada and nods.

"I cry your pardon your majesty, but this man is a spy for Galbatorix…" A wave of whispers cross the court.

"Explain yourself…"

Everyone gathered listens as Nausada explains how Elva saved her from an assassin and lead them to the man who wanted to kill Orin. "KILL HIM!" Orin coldly orders.

"Your majesty!" Nausada calls as his personal executioner draws his broad sword, "If I may…We can use this man…Enslave him to spy on Galbatorix…"

Orin raises his hand, "Or use him to rescue your father…" Waden says stepping forward.

They use the man to hunt down the rest of the spies in Surda and Nausada decides to keep Elva at her side at all times.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25. Eragon

The morning after the Agaetí Blödhren Eragon awakens with hangover like symptoms, buit a quick spell alleviates that. As Eragon is bathing he notices that his body smells like freshly cut wood. When he arrives at the training fields both Laef and Orik are waiting. "And what brings you here?" Eragon asks to Orik.

He smiles, "I wanted to get some blade practice and watch you spar…"

Eragon shakes his head, "You mean you want to know how else I have changed since the Agaetí Blödhren…"

That is when Vanir shows up and dulls his sword. Ever since Eragon was laid low after the second cure failed Vanir had completely laid off on the insults. When Eragon drew Unbidtr it felt as if it weighed no more than a branch. "_Let us begin…" _Vanir said. When Eragon swung his sword it flew from his hand and planted itself in a tree ten feet away. "_Can't you hold onto your sword Shadeslayer?"_

_ "__I am sorry Vanir Vodhr…" _Eragon replied as Vanir went to retrieve the sword. When Vanir pulled at first the sword would not budge. He looks back at Eragon thinking he had cast a spell, but not so. This Vanir put more strength into it and the sword came free. As he returned the sword to Eragon Laef taps Orik on the shoulder.

This time Vanir attacks and is shocked when Eragon blocks his sword. To Eragon Vanir felt slower than usual, especially on the third and fourth swings. Then Eragon realized that his abilities far superseded any Elf. The spiritual Dragon had given him abilities equal to that of an Elf's, but he was also a Dragon Rider. Elves were already powerful in magic, but when they became Riders they were all the more powerful. As Eragon thought on this he was on the defensive. But after the realization he went on the attack.

Eragon shocks Vanir by parrying his attack and thrusting forward. He started backing Vanir down and as the fight progressed the Elves on the field paused to watch. Realizing that Eragon had changed dramatically Vanir unleashed his full arsenal on Eragon. The two battled back and forth trying to best each other. They would dance around each twisting their swords in a complex pattern of steel. Vanir was still a formidable opponent and could not be taken for granite. Eragon switched sword hands as he ws determined to best Vanir without dirty sword tricks. He smiled as Vanir started to resort to dirty tricks to keep the fight going. Eragon feinted a block and leaps over Vanir. When hhe lands Eragon spins around and is blocked. Then Eragon grades his sword over Vanir's and twists the blade. Vanir drops his word after receiving a broken wrist.

"Well fought Eragon!" Orik blurted as the gathered Elves clapped, "Now we have a real chance at victory…"

Eragon grunted inside, ("_If speed and strength were all that was needed to defeat Galbatorix the Elves would have done it long ago…_")

_("But now we know you can hold your own against others…A few days ago your curse was a hindrance…Before that you needed me to help you…Now look at you…A force to be reckoned with…")_

Eragon returns his attention to Vanir who places his fingers to his lips, _"Forgive me Eragon Elda…I thought you had condemned us all to the void, but you have endured many hardships and have overcome them…You are a true Dragon Rider in every since of the word…"_

Eragon returns the gesture, _"Thank you…Please allow me to heal your arm…"_

Vanir waves him off, _"I shall allow time to do that…and keep it as a memento of how I sparred with Eragon Shadeslayer…But do not feel slighted I am just as good with my left as I am with my right…"_

Vanir bows and walks off. "_Well you still have time…Here!" _Laef says handing Eragon his bow, "_You need an Elf's bow…_" He then points at two Elves, _"Move the Shadelsayer's target back two hundred and fifty paces…" _Eragon takes aim and point sthe bow up, _"No…no! Shoot strait…" _Laef says in protest.

Eragon lowers his aim and lines down the arrow. His vision is perfect and in his head he can judge how much strength he needs to reach the target. He fires and the arrow zips across the field at three hundred paces and buries itself in the bulls-eye. Eragon smiles and takes another arrow from Laef. He shoots and splits the first arrow down the middle. This time Eragon asks for two arrows. He bites the feather off of one and knocks both arrows. Then he shoots and hits the two outer most rings of the target.

_"_And where did you learn to do that_?" _Orik asks.

Eragon smiles, "My father took me hunting and he used that trick to bag two deer…I always wanted to try that…"

When Eragon was done he and Saphira flew to Oromis' hut where the Elf sat outside his hut with Glaedr resting beside the house. _"Master are you alright?"_

He smiles, _"The Agaetí Blödhren exacted a heavy toll from me last night…Sit Eragon and tell me what changes the Dragons wrought on you…"_ Oromis listens as Eragon explains all the discoveries he made so far, his fight with Vanir, and how he shot the arrows.

_("You will have more to discover…") _Glaedr said speaking up, _("But with your new found strength we can teach you spells only Elves and Elven Riders dare to utter…Come hatchlings we have much more work to do…Eragon do yiour dance of the snake and crane then we shall leave…")_

Eragon looks at Oromis, _"Master aren't you going to join me?"_

Oromis smiles, _"I am afraid Eragon that all my body will allow me to do is sit and ponder the many years that have passed me by…Glaedr will instruct you today…"_

After the dance of the snake and crane Eragon and Spahira battle Glaedr in the air. Then Glaedr teaches Eragon more complex spells and the art of singing in the ancient language. Then Eragon runs through the forest to his meditation area. When he opens his mind Eragon can hear everything and at the same time focus on one and recognize all. Eragon felt the bugs, birds, animals great and small. The trees grass the rocks…all was harmony in his mind.

When Eragon arrived at Oromis' hut the Elf was still sitting outside in peaceful reflection, _"Master! I have listened to the forest…and I have heard the heartbeat of the forest…"_ Eragon describes what he heard in perfect harmony flowing from one subject to the next connecting and combining the flow of all.

He pauses when Oromis raises his hand, "_But do you understand the reason for the exercise…"_

Eragon thinks for few seconds before answering, _"Well if I was facing an enemy force I would have to seek out enemy spell casters and destroy them…Also I can search among my allies for spies and traitors…"_

_"__Is that the only reason?"_

Eragon sighs and tries to use logic for another reason, after a while he hunches his shoulders. _"I am afraid Master that I cannot think of another reason…"_

_"__How do we use magic?"_

_"__The ancient language governs the use of that magic…But the energy for the magic comes from our bodies…"_

Oromis stares at Eragon for a few minutes, _"But does it have too?"_

Eragon gasps as his mouth opens, _"Then…I could…Pull energy from other sources to fuel my spells…"_

_"__You have already done that…When Saphira aids you her strength boosts yours…" _Oromis points at the stream, _"Command water to rise…only dive into the area around you for the energy…" _Eragon opened his mind to the worms the grass and trees in the area, _"Not me Eragon I am weak enough…"_

_"__Oh sorry master…" _Eragon replies realizing he had included ancient Elf in his search, "_Adurna Risa!" _A ball of water rose up from the stream and when it did Eragon could feel the strain but it didn't come from him. Then he noticed how the leaves of the trees started to whither and the grass died. The mice he included in his mind also died. When Eragon realized what was happening he released the magic. _"Why didn't you warn me!" _Eragon barked.

_"__I shouldn't have had too…You know the price of magic…"_

_"__Then why teach me this…"_

_"__Because if you ever face Galbatorix it may be the only way you will be able to stand against him…"_

When Glaedr and Saphira return Glaedr questions them both on their lessons before leaving. As the days progress Oromis teaches Eragon how to cook with magic, how to detect poisons in food with magic and by smell. Eragon had to check his food for the poisons Oromis would slip in them. Most of the time he could detect it and remove the poison. When he couldn't Eragon would starve or get sick if he missed a poison. Sometimes the food would have three different types of poisons in it. Eragon also learned different scrying techniques and how to create trap spells.

_("Neida…Synen…Li…Ihjau…and Ryu") _Eragon calls the Elves who tried to heal him before the Blood Oath celebration. _("Will you meet me at my hut there is something I wish to discuss with you all…")_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26. Gathering Storm

Nausada was getting ready for bed when a knock came at her door. She dawned a robe as Felda answered it. "Sorry for the hour milady, but King Orin requests your presence for an emergency meeting…"

When Nausada arrives the Varden's council of elders is there with King Orin and his advisors, as usual Elva trails behind Nausada who receives disapproving looks from Orin's councilors. "Ah Lady Nausada…We have just received word from our spies in the north…Galbatorix's army is on the move…They began their march yesterday at sunrise…There has been no word on the Red Rider…"

"How large is this force?" Jormunder asked.

Orin sighs in despair, "One hundred and fifty thousand strong…"

"How can we overcome such odds?" Uberth demanded.

"Its not how many men you have its how you use them in battle…" Elva said speaking up, "This army can be defeated…"

Talmen Orin's chief advisor pointed at Elva, "Keep that abomination quiet!"

"ENOUGH!" Orin said looking at Talmen, "Lady Nausada can you send word to the Elves and tell them of our need…"

"We need the Blue Rider!" General Waden said.

Nausada clears her throat, "I spoke with Lady Arya yesterday she will arrive here tomorrow at high noon…In the mean time we can prepare our forces to march and when she arrives we can go to meet Galbatorix's forces on the burning plains…"

They discuss many other subjects including supplies, pay, and resources, "Before we adjourn Lady Nausada I got this missive from the weaver's guild…Their profits have been hurt by a cheap lace being sold throughout my domains…It seems to originate from the Varden would you explain this…" King Orin and his councilors listen in disbelief as Nausada explains how she commissioned the Du Vrang Gata to create lace to sell on behalf of the Varden. Orin wasn't pleased but Nausada offered a cut of the profits to continue sales in Surda.

Ellesmera

As Nausada and Orin discussed war Eragon lay on his bed unable to sleep. His mind was Arya, Roran, the young baby he cursed, and Murtagh. Unable to sleep he got up and went to his desk to do some writing. He was starting a new poem when Blagden flew threw the Dragon arch and landed on his desk.

'Wyrda!" The bird croaked.

Eragon looks up and smiles, "_Well hello Master Blagden how are you this fine evening?"_

He clears his throat, _"Nevermore the hearth of family blown by the winds war…For glory for honor…run will a brother's blood…" _

_ "__And what is that supposed to mean…" _No answer came as the bird grabbed Eragon's quill with his beak and flew away. Eragon woke Saphira with his mind and grabs a bowl of water. He scrys Nausada first who is in discussion with King Orin and their advisors. ("Who is that?") Eragon asks to Saphira about the little girl standing behind Nausada. Then he scrys Roran who has just landed in Aroughs as the city is now under the occupation of Surda. Jeod and many others from Carvahal and Therinsford are with them. Then Eragon scrys Gileade and gasps as a massive army marches out of the city. He spots his aunt's husband who left to fight for Galbatorix to pay his debts off.

_("We are needed…") _Saphira says.

("_Yes we are needed…We shall leave soon but first…") _Eragon mentally contacts Ryu to find out if his plan is nearing completion.

_("We have made a few adjustments to your spells but yes we are ready Shadeslayer…We were hoping to experiment some more…")_

_("Well can you gather everyone together…Saphira and I would like to leave tomorrow…")_

Ryu sighs, _"Well how about you wait at least one more day…"_

Eragon confers with Saphira first, _"Alright one more day then we leave…"_

Eragon gathered his supplies that night and went to train as usual. He kept his mind on his studies and at the same time he was anxious to leave. After training Eragon went to see Orik, "Eragon! Saphira!"

"Saphira and I will be leaving tomorrow…I was wondering if you would like to accompany us?"

"Has something happened?" He asked putting away the mirror Eragon gave him.

"Sort of…I scryed the Varden last night…Galbatorix's forces are on the move…And the Varden are preparing to meet them…"

Orik furrowed his brow, "What of my people?"

"I scryed King Hrothgar this morning…His army is encamped around Beartooth lake…"

"It will take a month maybe more to get to…"

"We are flying on Saphira!" Eragon says interrupting. He smiles as dread crosses Orik's face. "You are my foster brother…and I swear you will be fine…"

Orik takes a deep breath, "There has never been a Dwarf Rider…One reason is because we Dwarves do not do well with heights…"

"_You will not fall!" _Eragon says with his mind and in the ancient language. When Eragon arrived home Ryu was waiting for him.

_"__We are ready…I must warn you Shadeslayer…Lord Oromis may not look on this with favor…"_

Eragon raised his hand, _"He will accept it…"_


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27. Flight of the Blue Dragon

Part 1. Riddles and Sand

The next morning Eragon and Saphira were to leave was emotional for Eragon. Despite all he had suffered he was going to miss living among the Elves. He placed the last bags on Saphira's saddle and called out to Orik, ("Are you ready?")

("Yes I will await you on the training fields…")

Eragon climbed up Saphira's side with great ease and off she took towards Oromis' hut, ("Vanir! Vanir can you hear me?") Eragon said with his mind.

("Yes Shadeslayer I hear you…")

("Saphira and I are leaving today, but all the same meet me at the training fields I wish to say goodbye in person…")

("I await your arrival agertlam…"

When Eragon and Saphira arrive at Oromis' hut both Glaedr and Oromis are waiting outside, "_I see the two of you have decided to break your training…_" Oromis said speaking up.

_"__Yes Master…" _Both Eragon and Saphira say at the same time.

_("We were hoping to have more time with you but what shall be shall be…")_ Glaedr said.

_"__What of the Elves do they know…"_

_ "__Queen Islanzadi has ordered all Elven warriors to converge on Osilon…She will attack the northern half of Galbatorix's Empire…The Elves are preparing to go to war…It has been a hundred years sense our people walked openly in Alagaesia…"_

_("You will probably face your brother Murtagh and his Red Dragon…as such we have gifts for you…")_

Oromis spoke where Glaedr left off, _"We know your heart has been heavy in regards to your brother Eragon…When you face him use these…"_ First Oromis pulls out an amulet with an elaborate jewel on it, _"Amulets like this one were used to keep the Shamed ones imprisoned…Place it around Murtagh's neck and it will prevent him from using magic…"_

_("Can't he just remove it?") _Saphira asked.

(_"No…") _Glaedr said responding, _("Only the person who placed it around his neck can remove it…") _Then Glaedr turned his massive head and picked up a golden curved object of some kind. Oromis takes it and presses a button on the object, it unfolds into a collar, (_"Put this around the neck of the Red Dragon…It will prevent him from flying and using fire…")_

Eragon smiles, _"Thank you…Thank you both…"_

_ "__I have this for you as well…"_ Oromis hands Eragon a belt with jewels on it, _"This is the belt of Beloth the Wise…The jewels can hold energy in them to draw upon…" _Then Oromis hands Eragon a flask, _"And this flask contains enchanted faelnirv…One sip will restore all strength and energy you lose while fighting…" _Next the elder Elf pulls out a scroll, "_Your poem from the __Agaetí Blödhren…I thought you may enjoy your poem in the style of lyith…"_

As Eragon places the items in the saddle the Elves Ryu, Neida, Synen, Li, and Ihjau arrive. _"Just in time…" _Eragon says putting on the belt of Beloth the Wise and strapping Unbidtr to it.

_"__What is this all about?"_ Oromis asks suspiciously.

_"__We are here Chetowa Ikona at Eragon's request…"_

Eragon steps forward with Saphira at his side and together they say at the same time, _"Masters you have done so much for us we would like to return your kindness with some of our own…With the help of Lords Ryu, Ihjau, Synen and the Ladies Li and Neida we have created spells that will restore Master Glaedr's leg and restore what lost…"_

Glaedr growls as Oromis allows a slight smile to cross his face, _"Glaedr and I accepted what happened to us long ago…" _Oromis places his hand to his head, "_Besides what Foromir and Kialandi broke cannot be mended…"_

Eragon smiles, _"We do not intend to mend we intend to make a new one…"_

Glaedr snorts fire from his nose, (_"You have grown Eragon both you and Saphira in many things…but do not become arrogant…and overconfident…")_

_("We are not Master…But Eragon and I have searched and searched and we are confident that we can give you a new leg and Master Oromis a new mygella…")_

Oromis and Glaedr discussed it for a while then they agreed to allow them to try. So Eragon had the Elves make a clay mold of Glaedr's missing limb. As the leg was under construction the clay was imbued with many spells of shaping and change. Then they strapped the leg to Glaedr's severed limbed. Afterwards Eragon, Ryu, Neida, Li, Synen, and Ihjau all sang a spell in the ancient language. The bulk of the energy for the spell came from Glaedr, the rest froma shared pool between Eragon, Saphira, and the Elves. Glaedr moaned in pain as the bone in his flash attacked to the clay bone.

The clay leg was built layer by layer, first bones, then muscles, and nerves, finally skin and scales. Clay became bone, blood, and flesh as they song their invented song of magic. Once the clay bones were real, the nerves became real, along with the blood vessels and nerves. Finally the scales of clay turned colors from a pale grey to light dull gold almost yellow. Then yellow became as gold as the scales on Glaedr's upper leg.

When the process was done the Elves backed away as Glaedr examined his new limb. Tears welled up in Oromis' eyes as his Dragon was whole once again. He couldn't use it yet as he would have to build up his muscles and practice using it. As Oromis removes the straps Glaedr licks Eragon, Ryu, Ihjau, Synen, Li, and Neida. _"Your turn Master…"_ Eragon says looking at Oromis. Eragon places a golden jeweled circlet on his master's head. Then they stand in a circle around the Elven Rider. Eragon says a lengthy spell while Neida and Ryu sing in the ancient language. The rest of the Elves chant a word in the ancient language.

Oromis grabs his head and falls to his knees as knew mygella is grown inside his head and in his heart a new ebyngii is grown. Both organs are used to transfer energy of the body into magic. When they finish Oromis looks at his hands. The spells he layered on himself over the past 100 years are gone as part of the spell transferred those spells into magic to grow the organs Foromir and Kialandi broke.

_"__It will take a few days or maybe weeks but the both of you are whole now…" _Eragon says. Oromis grabs Eragon and hugs him.

After a few farewells Eragon and Saphira fly to Tialdari hall where the Queen gives Eragon a bow she sung herself. She also tells him that 13 of their most powerful spellcasters will travel to Surda to be at his side for aid and protection. _"Farewell Saphira…Farewell Eragon be safe…and do not take any unnecessary risks…And Eragon tell my daughter that she is sorely missed…"_

_ "__I will your majesty…"_

Then Saphira flies Eragon to the training fields where Orik, Laef, and Vanir are waiting. "About time…" Orik says. "…I see you have developed an Elf's sense of time…"

After placing Orik in the saddle and rearranging the supplies Eragon says goodbye to Laef and Vanir, then off they take. Saphira flies due south towards the desert and reaches the edge of the forest in just two days. They stop to relieve themselves then continue on through the desert. As they travel Orik and Saphira pass the time away by posing riddles to each other.

_("_Alright oh Iron Tooth I have one for you…I am the heath of Morgathal…the Rage of Guntera…What am I…_")_

Saphira blows smoke from her nostrils, _("_Oh…cleaver very cleaver long beard…For you be a Volcanoe…_") _Orik laughs, (_"_My turn…What is smaller than rose but mightier than lion?")

Orik furrowed his brow as Eragon laughs in his head, ("Um…A…scorpion?")

Saphira growls, ("Correct you are your turn…")

When they land they make camp and spot a clan of the desert tribe whose warriors approach on armored horseback. Eragon looks at Orik, "Do you speak their language…"

Orik draws his axe, "I'm afraid not…"

Eragon touches all their minds at once, _("I am Eragon Shadeslayer of the Varden…This is my bond partner Saphira and my foster brother Orik of the Dugrimst Ingeitum we mean you no harm…") _He spoke with his mind in the common tongue and with his mouth he spoke in the ancient language.

"I Otan the Seer of the Kynathi Clan the desert dwellers…The name Eragon Shadeslayer is well known among our people…Do you require water?"

Part 2. The Horror of Aberon

Despite all his attempts Otan could not convince Eragon to stay more than a few hours as they needed to reach the Varden with all speed. It took three days of flying to reach the middle of the desert. By the fifth day they were nearing the Beor Mountains near the edge of Surda. The Dwarves were several miles to the east of where Saphira stopped to rest. He scryed the Varden's forces and found them on the march towards the burning plains. Roran was still in Aroughs but the ship they stole from the Empire was being loaded with supplies to leave.

(_"He must be heading for the burning plains…") _Saphira said looking through Eragon's eyes.

_("He is crazy he should remain in Aroughs…")_

_("He is your nest mate…") _Saphira said.

Soon they were flying over the harsh countryside of Surda. As the sun set both Eragon and Saphira smelled the unmistakable odor of Dragon Fire. Saphira lands near the runs of the city of Aberon. The city itself is abandoned, but the castle is demolished.

("We mean no harm!") Eragon said shouting with his mind. Slowly armed men came out to face the blue Dragon, the Elf, and the Dwarf. "I am Eragon Shadeslayer…The Blue Rider…This is my bond partner Saphira Brightscales and my foster brother Orik…What are you men doing here?"

A man steps forward, "I am Hasten…Chief builder…King Orin sent us to recover his father's remains…after the Red Rider destroyed Borromeo Castle…"

"Curse on the Red Rider!" A man screamed causing the others to repeat his words.

A few more words were said then the men got back to work. "Are you alright Eragon?" Orik asked.

"Yes I am fine…"

("No you are not…") Saphira said I n the privacy of his mind.

They walk through the ruins and Eragon stops at the burnt corpse of a young child. ("I get the feeling Masters Glaedr and Oromis didn't share something with us…")

("What do you mean young one…")

Eragon shakes his head, ("I have grown more powerful…But even with your help we could not destroy an entire castle by ourselves…")

("You forget Galbatorix has knowledge of many strange magic and spells…")

There is the corpse of a burnt horse standing up with a man on its back frozen in ash. At the slightest touch the bricks fall into a clod of ash. Melted swords litter the ground along with arrows that had been redirected by magic. The well in the courtyard is dry the water evaporated by the heat of Dragon Fire. Eragon shakes his head and is even more determined to get the amulet Oromis gave him around Murtagh's neck. Eragon sighs and after they relieve themselves they continue on.


	28. Chapter 28

apter 28. Murtagh

Urubaen

Murtagh was still in Urubaen despite Galbatorix marching army. He was in the suit that once belonged to a Dragon Rider named Oromis. His father's former master, then it became Morzan's and now it was Murtagh's. He lay on the bed with nothing to do as Galbatorix kept him in Urubaen. It was foolish in Murtagh's opinion for Galbatorix to send the Razac to Carvahal to capture Roran. He was relieved that they had failed, but was troubled that the Razac had taken Katrina. He actually liked Katrina and wished her no harm, but there was nothing he could do at least about that. Sloan was another matter and he even asked Galbatorix for permission to fetch Sloan for the purpose of killing the bastard. Sloan always did look down on Murtah and Eragon, because they had been fathered by someone else.

Murtagh made his way to the Dragon hold as the sun was getting ready to set. It was the time Galbatorix would allow him to go flying in the countryside, but he had to remain unseen. He quickly saddled Thorn and he recited the spells of invisibility, then they took off. ("I think you and I will be heading for the battle front soon…") Mutagh said.

("How does he even know Eragon and Saphira will be there…")

Murtagh smiled, ("With army he conscripted the Varden will definitely need his help…they will summon him and he will be there…")

("Neither of us can underestimate them…")  
>("I never underestimate my enemies…")<p>

Thorn climbed high and looped around, ("I have a suggestion you may not like…")

("What is it…")

("Perhaps you should consider forgiving Morzan…")

Murtagh sneers, ("For what?")

("For everything…For not being a father…For lying to you…For throwing that sword at you as a baby…")

("I don't know if I can do that…")

("You forgave Brom…And it will go a long way to…accomplishing our goals…")

Murtagh sighs, ("Forgiving Brom was different he was actually a father to me…")

("Try for both our sakes…The sooner we break away from this mad man the better…")

Murtagh sighs, ("Since you brought it up…I was thinking…")

Before he could say what he wanted Galbatorix touched their minds, ("_Thorn!_ _Murtagh! Return to the palace immediately!")_

"So much for a leasure ride…" Murtagh whispered. ("We return now milord…")

Thorn lands in the Dragonhold and accomapanies Murtagh to the throne room. They bow, "My spies among the desert clan say that Saphira and Eragon are on their way to the Varden…Take Ajihad and meet my troops…"

Murtagh keeps his head down, "May I ask, why are we bringing Ajihad with us?"

"He is to be executed before the eyes of the Varden…"

Murtagh's heart sunk as he wished to free Ajihad to win points with the beautiful Nausada. "As you command milord…"

When you arrive do not show yourself immediately allow Eragon and Saphira to wear themselves out fighting…"

Thorn growls, ("I thought the curse Durza laid on him would incapacitate the Blue Rider…")

"So did I…But somehow your brother has been healed from it…at any rate try to capture Eragon and Saphira…Bring them to me alive…"

Ajihad was in his room reading when Murtagh entered with two guards, "Shackle him!"

"What is going on?" He asked as they shackled his hands."Go I will take it from here…"

Murtagh leads Ajihad to his room where Thorn is waiting. He sets Ajihad in the saddle and climbs up behind him. "Your going to kill me aren't you…"

Murtagh pauses, "Not me an executioner…" He whispers. They take off and fly southwest heading for the river. They stop to rest, but Murtagh allows Ajihad to get a look at his daughter.

("You are in love with her aren't you?") Thorn asks. Murtagh ignores the question, ("You are! I couldn't sense it before but now…")

("Shut up!") Before they leave Murtagh scrys Roran and then they continue on without stopping and land behind the army to turn Ajihad over to Galbatorix's troops.


End file.
